Corpse Party: Opening the Gateway
by WebofSpideyguy7245698
Summary: Three months have passed since the students' trip to Heavenly Host Elementary School. Naomi has been hearing Seiko's voice, telling her what to do. As she drifts away from the rest of the four, they worry about her. Naomi reopens a gateway to Heavenly Host, and they go back. Will they survive the carnage again?
1. Chapter 1: Detention

Corpse Party: Opening the Gateway

 _ **Disclaimer: I Don't Own Corpse Party Or Any of the Characters**_

Chapter 1: Detention

 _Naomi_

Naomi Nakashima was sitting in history class, listening to the teacher drone on, when it happened again. Seiko Shinohara, her "dead" best friend, was talking to her.

 _You must open the gateway,_ Seiko said in Naomi's head.

It didn't exactly sound like Seiko though. Her voice was distorted and possibly demonic.

"I know," Naomi whispered, trying not to disturb her history teacher. "But what is the gateway?"

Seiko's distorted, ghostly voice continued in Naomi's head.

 _The gateway to Heavenly Host,_ Seiko said. _You must come back._

"But why?" Naomi asked. "Why would I want to-" Naomi was asking Seiko a question, when she was interrupted.

"Nakashima-San!" the teacher screamed, snapping his pencil in half.

"Oops." Naomi said.

A few of the students were snickering around her, as she was about to be punished.

"Nakashima-San!" her teacher said, walking up to her desk. "If you are going to talk to your imaginary friend, you can do it in detention!"

Naomi was stunned. She was whispering! How could he have heard her? Naomi heard Ayumi Shinozaki start to giggle, and the teacher snapped his gaze in her direction.

"Do you think your classmate's problems are funny, Shinozaki-San?" he asked.

"No, Sensei!" Ayumi said, struggling to maintain her giggles.

Naomi just glared at her, it almost seemed as if her giggles were forced.

"Well," he said. "Obviously you do. Detention. Tonight."

The bell rang, and everyone except for Naomi got up. Naomi was busy picking up her stuff, and shoving it into her backpack. She got up, whipping her bangs out of her face. She was about to leave the classroom, when the teacher stuck a ruler out in front of the door. Naomi yelped with surprise, and looked up into the teacher's eyes.

"Nakashima-San," he said. "You are to read the next four chapters in our textbook while in detention. You have the detention and all weekend to do so."

Naomi pushed through the ruler blocking the door.

"Yes, Sensei." she choked out.

"And Nakashima-San?" he asked.

"You have constantly been talking your 'imaginary friend'," he said, in a softer tone, and putting emphasis on imaginary friend. "I want you to know that I went through the exact same thing at your age. You might want to see a therapist."

Naomi glared at the teacher.

"Yeah." she said. "Thanks."

And with that, she walked out of the room.

 _Satoshi_

"Maybe she just needs some time to adjust," Yoshiki Kishinuma said to his best friend Satoshi Mochida. "We all went through quite the ordeal at Heavenly Host."

Satoshi shook his head.

"I don't think so Yosh," he said. "She's been talking to herself for about three months now."

Yoshiki laughed.

"Oh, come on Satoshi," he replied. "People talk to themselves all the time."

He narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, Yoshiki?" he asked. "When was the last time you talked to yourself?"

Yoshiki stopped smiling.

"That's what I thought." Satoshi said.

Satoshi yawned, as he saw Ayumi, one of their other friends walking up to them.

"Hey Yosh," he said. "There's your girlfriend."

Yoshiki's face flushed.

"She's not my girlfriend!" he hissed.

"Oh come on, Yosh!" Satoshi said. "We both know you really like her!"

"How are things?" Ayumi asked, upon reaching them.

"Oh!" Yoshiki said. "Um, very good! Very, very good!"

They both looked at him strangely.

"Look," he said. "I gotta go, I have stuff to do. Real businessy stuff!"

And with that he ran off.

"What's with him?" Ayumi asked Satoshi.

"Oh," he said. "You heard him. He's busy."

She stared at him.

"At eleven thirty in the morning?" she asked. "Sure..."

"So, did you talk to Nakashima-San?" he asked.

"No," she sighed. "But I will."

He was confused.

"You will?" he asked. "What do you mean?"

She opened her locker, as that coincidentally was where they had been standing.

"Oh," she said. "I got myself into a detention with her tonight."

His eyes widened.

"Shinozaki-San!" he exclaimed.

She raised an eyebrow at him as she reached for something in her locker.

"What?" she asked.

"You got a detention?!" he said. "But your parents-"

She interrupted him.

"Aren't at home this weekend!" she said. "Why don't you and Kishinuma come around tonight? I'll ask Nakashima-San if she wants to drop by."

"But your sister-" he started, but was interrupted again.

"What about my sister?" she asked. "She went with my parents this morning! They won't be home until Sunday morning!"

He softened up a bit.

"Okay," he said. "I'll talk to Yoshiki about it."

He just remembered something.

"Hey Shinozaki-San," he said. "Good luck on your Algebra-II test."

She made a face.

"Please don't mention that." she said. "See you around Mochida-San!"

With that, she closed her locker, and ran off for the next class. Satoshi looked at his wrist watch.

"I should get going too." he decided, running off for his science class.

He made it to science class with only a minute to spare, and sat down at his table.

Once the bell rang, Satoshi started working on the assignment from yesterday that he hadn't finished. After a while he started to feel feverish, and sweat began to bead up on his forehead. Finally, not being able to take it anymore, he raised his hand.

"Yes, Mochida-San?" the teacher asked.

"May I go use the lavatory?" Satoshi asked.

"Go ahead," he said. "And hurry up!"

He nodded and got up from his seat. He left the classroom, and went down to the second floor. He was walking to the lavatory, when all of a sudden, he saw a familiar female brunette.

"Naomi!" Satoshi called. "Naomi! _Naomi!_ "

 _Weird,_ he thought. _She didn't seem to hear me. And she was literally right in front of me!_

He decided not to make a big deal out of it, and continued walking to the lavatory. He walked through the door, and turned on one of the sinks. He washed his hands in the hot water, and started to cup the water in his hands, to put in his face. After washing his face, the feverish feeling went away.

He reached for a paper towel, and started to dry his face off. Once his face was dry, he looked up and found the mirror above the sink covered in mist from the hot water. What he sees next scared the living daylights out of him.

Letters started to appear on the misty mirror, and they were backwards.

"It's almost as if someone is writing them from the other side!" Satoshi said.

Once the writing had stopped, Satoshi attempted to read it. After a while of sighing from frustration, he figured out what it said.

"It will never be over," Satoshi said. "What does that mean?"

Just then, he got jumpscared. A pale skinned little girl in a red dress jumped halfway out from the mirror and shrieked at him. He fell backwards, and when he looked up the mist was gone. Along with the ghostly girl, and the writing.

He was completely scared out of his mind, and he ran out of the lavatory. He ran back towards the path to the science room, not wanting to look behind him. He ran back up to the third floor.

"What the hell is going on around here?" he said.

He got back into the science room, and got back to work. Later in the day at lunch, he discussed this random scary occurrence with his friends.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa dude," Yoshiki said, fiddling with his fork. "So what happened?"

Satoshi sighed, and went over it again.

"So I was sitting in science class, when I began to feel feverish," he said. "So, I went to the lavatory, and washed my face off. For whatever reason, that made me feel better."

Ayumi nodded while studying a book of hers, signaling him to go on.

"Anyway," he said. "I noticed the mirror was all fogged up, and backwards writing started to appear in it. It said: "It will never be over", and then a pale, ghostly girl in a red dress jumped out of the mirror, shrieking at me."

Ayumi looked up from her book at him.

"Maybe our friends are trying to talk to us." Yoshiki said.

"I don't think so," Ayumi said. "Were Shinohara-San and Suzumoto-San known for wearing red dresses?"

"Good point." Yoshiki said.

"Sachiko." Satoshi and Ayumi said in unison.

"Oh," Yoshiki said. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Um," Ayumi started. "Maybe because your brain dead?"

Yoshiki glared at her.

"I'm not a brain dead idiot!" he exclaimed.

"Oh calm yourself, Kishinuma." Ayumi said, as she laughed. "I was just kidding."

He softened up a little bit.

"You said you have a detention with Nakashima-San tonight, right?" Satoshi asked.

She nodded.

"You need to talk to her." Yoshiki said.

"Plus tell her about what happened to me." Satoshi replied.

"Okay, I will." Ayumi said. "No promises on if she will listen, though."

Satoshi nodded.

"That's true," he replied. "She may not even listen to you."

Yoshiki continued eating his lunch.

"Why is that?" he asked. "I was giggling in class at her, when she got a detention."

"Why were you giggling?" he asked.

"It's not my fault!" she exclaimed. "I had to find some way to get into detention."

Just then the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

"Well," Satoshi said. "Good luck with your detention, Shinozaki-San. It's been fun, gotta go!"

He ran off to his second to last class of the day, hoping that Ayumi could get to Naomi.

 _Naomi_

Naomi wasn't too happy. She was in detention, and to make matters worse, it was Friday. She knew Ayumi, her so-called "friend", would be in the room any minute. To make matters _even_ worse, they were the only two with a detention.

She was busy reading the next four chapters in their history textbook, and she didn't even notice Ayumi walk into the detention classroom. Ayumi sat down as she tried to focus on reading her assigned chapters.

"Um, hi?" she said.

Naomi looked at her, out of the corner of her eye.

"What the hell do you want?" she asked.

"Whoa!" Ayumi said.

"Someone's grumpy today!"

She looked at Ayumi.

"Of course I am!" she said. "You were laughing at me!"

"I'm sorry!" Ayumi said. "I had to do something to get myself a detention with you."

Naomi's expression cooled a little.

"What do you want? A medal?" she said. "Wait, hold on. Why would you want to get a detention with me?"

Ayumi shrugged.

"We are worried about you, Nakashima-San." she said.

"Well," she said. "I'm just fine."

Ayumi shook her head.

"No, you are not." she said.

As Ayumi droned on, Seiko began speaking again.

 _Well? Are you going to get on with it? You must-_

"Now's not a good time." Naomi whispered to herself as quietly as she could.

That's when Seiko snapped.

 _Listen to me, you spoiled brat!_ _You should be damn grateful that I chose you for this. Now shut up and do as I say!_

She broke down into tears, sobbing all over her textbook.

"Whoa," Ayumi said. "What's wrong, Nakashima? Was it something I said?"

Naomi looked up at her, as she continued to cry.

"Seiko's being mean to me!" she said.

Ayumi sighed.

"You are distraught, Nakashima," she said. "Shinohara isn't here. She died. Remember?"

Naomi's sobs let up a little bit.

"That's where you are wrong, Shinozaki-San." she said. "Seiko is still in here," she said, pointing to her heart. "And up here." Naomi pointed to her brain. She started giggling uncontrollably. "Seiko will always be here!" she said. "She's looking out for me!"

Ayumi shook her head.

"Snap out of it, Nakashima-San!" she said, gently smacking her.

Naomi looked at her.

"What?" she said. "Seiko can talk to me. I can hear her voice."

Ayumi looked at her, confused.

"Um, Nakashima-San," she said. "How long exactly has "Seiko" been talking to you?"

Naomi thought about it.

"Um," she said. "About three months... why?"

Ayumi's eyes widened.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

Naomi frowned.

"I don't need your help." she said. "Seiko was the closest to me. She wants to talk to me, and I want to talk to her."

Ayumi sighed.

"Look Nakashima-San," she said. "My parents nor my sister will be home this weekend. Why don't you swing by tonight so we can talk about this? Mochida-Kun and Kishinuma will be there too."

Naomi frowned once more.

"Fine," she replied. "But I still don't need help."

Ayumi sighed.

"Suit yourself, Nakashima-San," she said. "Just remember, we are your friends, and you can tell us anything."

She went back to reading.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." she said.

For twenty minutes more, Naomi sat there reading, and Ayumi just sat there, most likely thinking. Once the bell that released them rang, Naomi ran out of the room before Ayumi could talk to her any further.

 _Author's Note:_

* Special thanks to my cousin, Austin in the creation of this fanfiction. Keep a look out for the next chapter, and it get's better, I promise.

 _Author's Note As of 1/28/2018:_

* As of January 28th, 2018, this story has undergone the process of updating into glorious correct grammar and punctuation. All of that jazz. Just like it should have been from the start. Back when I began writing this story in 2015, I wasn't exactly what you'd call a "pro fanfiction writer". I was still very much a newbie. But I'm better now. Upon thinking about this story and realizing it was grammatically incorrect, I decided to go back and update all current chapters.

* I know a few people have been asking for this story to continue. And it will. I promise that as soon as I am finished updating all of the chapters in this story, new chapters will eventually come.

* I will post this update author's note at the end of every updated chapter, so any viewer (current or old) can see it. If for any reason any of my old readers do go back and read this, thank you. Thank you for keeping the story alive, those of you who want it to continue.

* Also, for any of my readers (for any reason did decide to go back and read these), I planned to release a sequel to this story. Emphasis on planned. The sequel is no longer a guarantee from me. I'm not going to release the sequel, because not a lot of readers called for this story's continuation. That's part of why I stopped posting, is because no one seemed to want more. Don't get me wrong, if you guys want a sequel, I'll write it. You have to let me know that you want a sequel, otherwise I won't write it.

* Anyway, that's about it. Updates are coming, just after the updating of all the chapters is finished. There is no sequel planned anymore, unless you guys really want it. So, if you want a sequel, let me know and I will gladly write it! I'm going to go though, so have a fantastic day and bye!


	2. Chapter 2: The Sleepover

Chapter 2: The Sleepover

 _ **Disclaimer: I Don't Own Corpse Party Or Any of the Characters**_

 _Author's Note:_

 _*_ Just so the readers know, this fanfiction takes place roughly three months after the Heavenly Host Incident. So Seiko, Yui-Sensei, Morishige and Mayu have been dead for three months now. Just wanted to let you guys know in case there was any confusion.

 _Satoshi_

"So," Satoshi said, as he talked on the phone with Ayumi. "Did you talk to Nakashima-San?"

Ayumi sighed on the other line.

"Yes, Mochida-San," she said. "I did. And she ran out on me as soon as detention ended."

Satoshi sighed.

"Well," he said. "What did she say?"

He waited for her response.

"She said that Seiko has been talking to her for three months now."

Satoshi nearly dropped his phone. After he recovered, he spoke to Ayumi once more.

"How is that?" he asked.

"I don't know!" she said. "But when you and Kishinuma get over here, we need to talk about it."

Satoshi switched his phone to his other hand as he packed his sleeping bag in his overnight bag.

"Okay," he said. "I'll see you whenever I get to your house then."

Just as he hung up on Ayumi, Satoshi's little sister, Yuka came running into his room.

"Onii-Chan!" she exclaimed, jumping onto his back from behind.

"Whoa, Yuka!" he said, struggling to maintain balance. "You are getting too heavy for me to do that!"

He sat down on the bed so she would get off of his back.

"Onii-Chan," she asked, as he continued packing his overnight bag. "Where are you going?"

Satoshi pulled a pair of pajamas from his dresser.

"I'm sleeping over at Shinozaki's house." he replied.

Yuka's eyes widened.

"Oh," she said. "You're sleeping at a _girl's_ house tonight. I get it."

Satoshi's eyes widened.

"No, no, Yuka!" I said. "That's not what I mean! Shinozaki and I are friends!"

Yuka giggled.

"Sure, Onii-Chan," she said. "Friends with benefits!"

Satoshi was appalled at his seemingly innocent, younger sister.

"How do you even know what that is?!" he said.

"Onii-Chan," she said in a serious tone. "I'm fourteen years old. I can't be your "little" sister forever."

Satoshi sighed.

"Listen to me Yuka," he said. "I promised Shinozaki that Yoshiki and I would drop by tonight to talk about Nakashima-San's problems."

Satoshi slung his overnight bag onto his shoulder, and walked out of his room.

He walked downstairs to tell his mother that he was leaving.

"Mom?" he asked, as he walked into the kitchen.

She looked up at him.

"I'm going to sleepover at Shinozaki's house tonight."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" she asked.

 _Does she suspect something too?_

"Yoshiki and I are going over to her house to talk about Nakashima's problems."

His mother stared at him.

"What problems?" she asked.

"She has constantly been talking to herself," he replied. "And we just want to help her." She turned back to making dinner.

"Oh, that's very nice of you." she said. "Go on ahead. And be back before noon tomorrow."

He nodded and walked out the door. He ran down the steps up to his house, and ran right into Yoshiki.

"Whoa man, watch where you're going!" He said, after recovering.

"Hey Satoshi," Yoshiki said, not mad at all. "Where you headed?"

They walked out of his front yard as Satoshi cleared his throat.

"I was headed to Shinozaki's place." he said.

"What's with the bag?" he asked.

Satoshi found the question to be dumb, because Yoshiki _too_ had a bag with him.

"I was going to sleepover at her house." Satoshi said.

"Same." Yoshiki said.

Ayumi lived a few blocks away from Satoshi, and they usually walked to school together.

Yoshiki lived down the street from Satoshi, in an apartment complex and lived by himself. So Yoshiki usually came and went as he pleased. He had a job at a convenience store, and wasn't usually home.

"You don't have to hide it, my friend." Satoshi said.

"What are you talking about?" Yoshiki asked.

He looked at him.

"I know you like Shinozaki, dude."

He glared at Satoshi.

"Seriously, with this again? I do not!" he said.

"Oh come on, Yosh!" he exclaimed. "You'll be here all night! All you have to do is tell her how you feel."

He looked at Satoshi.

"Hi, Shinozaki!" he mimicked himself talking. "I just want you to know that you are such a good friend!"

He glared at Satoshi.

"Happy?" he asked.

"Yeah..." Satoshi said. "I don't think those are your feelings for her, Yosh."

He sighed.

"Whatever. Just shut up."

After a few more minutes of walking, they arrived on Ayumi's street. They walked most of the way down the street, and stopped in front of her house. Ayumi was out on the front porch, and balancing on the railing as she read a book.

"Typical Shinozaki," Yoshiki said. "Always has her head in a book."

They both laughed.

"I can hear you guys you know!" Ayumi exclaimed.

Satoshi looked over at his blonde friend.

"Well?" he asked. "Go get her!"

He pushed Yoshiki forward, towards the railing Ayumi was sitting on.

"Um, hi?" he heard Yoshiki say.

Then Ayumi noticed the bags they had with them.

"Hey guys," she said. "What's with the bags?"

Satoshi walked up to her house.

"We were going to sleepover tonight?" he asked.

"Ugh, I never said anything about sleeping over!" she said, touching her forehead with her fingers. "Fine, but anything that happens is _your_ problem. I'm not going to clean up after guests."

Satoshi laughed as he walked up the steps.

"You _won't_ have to!" Satoshi gently pushed Yoshiki out of the way, but it didn't go as planned.

Yoshiki was pushed forwards, and he slammed into Ayumi, pushing her off the railing.

"Shinozaki!" Yoshiki called out with concern. "Are you okay?"

After a few seconds, Ayumi let out a groan.

"I'm fine, Kishinuma." she said. "No thanks to Mochida-San's clumsiness!"

Satoshi was slightly embarrassed.

"Um, sorry?" he asked.

Satoshi's "plan" had failed.

 _There has to be someway to get Yoshiki and Ayumi together,_ he thought. _I just know that they like each other._

Ayumi got up from the ground, brushed herself off and walked up the stairs to the porch.

"So," Satoshi said, putting his bag down. "Why are we here again?"

Ayumi sighed.

"We have to talk about Nakashima's various problems." she said.

Out of nowhere, a new voice joined the conversation.

"You're not talking about me," Naomi said out of nowhere. "Are you?"

Satoshi, along with the rest of them turned to face her.

"Nakashima-San!" Ayumi greeted her friend. "You actually showed up!"

Naomi smiled a shy smile.

"I originally wasn't going to come by." she said. "I don't need help."

Satoshi stepped forward.

"Nakashima-San, as much as I hate to argue with you," he said. "You do need help. Hearing voices of the dead, i-i-it's just unnatural."

Naomi looked angry.

"I do _not_ need help!" she screamed at him. "I'm perfectly normal!"

He was taken back by this.

"No one ever said you weren't normal!" he exclaimed. "Hearing the dead's voices just isn't right!"

Naomi all of a sudden softened up.

"I appreciate your concern Mochida-San," she said. "But really I'm fine."

Ayumi yawned, stepping forward.

"Well," she said. "It seems that everything is under control here. Let's go inside!"

Ayumi opened her front door, and walked in. Everyone filed in behind her except for Satoshi. He was deep in thought, until he was interrupted.

"Mochida-San!" Naomi said. "Are you coming?"

He looked up.

"Yeah!" he said, picking up his bag. "Be right there!"

He walked into Ayumi's house, and sat his bag down next to Yoshiki's bag.

"What are we doing for dinner?" he asked.

"I was thinking we could go out for dinner," Ayumi said. "Considering the fact that my cooking skills aren't excellent."

"Just promise me something." Naomi said.

They all turned to look at her.

"If we go out to eat," she said. "When we get back, can we not talk about my "problems"?"

"Nakashima-San," Ayumi said. "You really do need help."

She glared at her.

"And why did you run out on me at the end of detention?" Ayumi asked her.

"I was doing what Seiko asked!" she said.

Satoshi raised an eyebrow.

"And what exactly did she ask of you?" he said.

"She wants me to build a gateway to Heavenly Host." she said.

This disturbed Satoshi. It wasn't what she had said, it was that she sounded as if she was in a trance.

"Um, Nakashima-San?" Satoshi said, stepping up to her, and snapping his fingers in front of her face.

She frowned.

"What?" she asked.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Your voice didn't sound normal. You sounded like you were dazed."

She shook her head.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," she said. "I was just talking."

Ayumi cleared her throat.

"If you two don't mind," she said. "I'm getting kinda hungry."

Yoshiki chimed in.

"Same." he replied.

"Okay," Satoshi said. "Let's just go."

 _Naomi_

"Nakashima-San," Satoshi said. "Can I ask you a question?"

Naomi looked up at him, in slight excitement.

"Yes?" she asked.

 _Don't listen to him,_ Seiko's voice gurgled in her head. _He doesn't actually like you anymore than a friend._

"Shut up." she whispered. "Do you think Yoshiki likes Shinozaki?" he asked her.

Naomi hung her head in disappointment.

 _Didn't I tell you?_

"What?" Satoshi asked. "What's wrong?"

She looked up at him, trying to hide the look of sadness in her eyes.

"Nothing." she said. "I don't know Mochida-San. I think Kishinuma deep down really likes Shinozaki, but I don't think she feels the same way."

He nodded.

"There's got to be something between them." he replied. "He ran off at the mention of her being his "girlfriend"."

Naomi giggled at this comment.

 _You must seek out the stones underneath the academy._

Naomi's eyes widened upon hearing the message.

"What is it?" Satoshi asked. "Is something wrong?"

Naomi stood up from the chair that she was sitting in. "

I'm so sorry, Mochida-San," she said. "But I have to go."

She started to walk towards the exit of the small diner.

She heard Satoshi get up behind her.

"Wait, Nakashima-San!" he called, but she was already gone.

 _Yoshiki_

Yoshiki was tossing and turning on the pallet of blankets that Ayumi had laid down for him. He was trying to fall asleep, but sleep simply would not come to him. He finally gave up sleeping, and got up from his pallet, trying not to disturb Satoshi who was sound asleep beside him.

He walked down the hall to the living room, where the T.V. was on. He stopped at the end of the hall, and saw Ayumi sitting on the couch watching late night television. She yawned, completely unaware of his presence. He let out a silent cough, but it wasn't silent enough.

She looked behind her and their eyes met. He stepped out of the shadows.

"I'm sorry if I scared you." he said. "I just can't sleep."

She sighed.

"That's okay." she said, gesturing to the space next to her. "If you're awake, why not keep me company?"

He nodded, and sat down on the couch's space to her right.

"I wonder why Nakashima-San just left us at the restaurant?" he asked, wanting her thoughts.

She shook her head, yawning.

"I don't know, Kishinuma." she said. "Maybe she freaked out."

After a while of silence, she slipped the T.V. remote into his hand.

He looked over at her.

"What-?" he started, but he decided to just end his sentence there.

"You can watch whatever you want," she yawned, resting her head on his left shoulder. "Good night, Kishinuma."

He looked at her to find she was already asleep.

"Um, good night?" he quietly said.

She looked so comfortable, he decided not to get up and risk waking her. He turned off the T.V. and leaned his head back onto the couch, using it as a pillow.

"Sweet dreams." he whispered.

Little did he know, the dreams were not at all going to be sweet.

 _..._

In his dream, he was back in Heavenly Host Elementary School, walking around with Ayumi, trying to find a way to escape. He was on the pool deck, when he noticed Ayumi in the water, underneath the slightly murky surface.

 _No,_ he thought. _Not this again._

Yoshiki was freaking out, wanting to do what he had done the last time. For some reason, his body was forcing him to do something else. He walked down to the other end of the pool deck, and unlocked the pump room. He proceeded into the pump room, and turned the wheel on the drain pipe.

After he was done, he walked back out onto the pool deck to help Ayumi out of the pool. Little did he know, there would be little left to help out of the pool. Once out on the pool deck, Yoshiki was met with a horrible fate. He thought his actions would help save Ayumi. It would do the exact opposite.

Upon returning to the edge of the pool, Yoshiki's eyes filled with horror. Sticking out of the drain, were Ayumi's legs. Yoshiki could only hope that it wasn't the only thing left of her lifeless corpse.

...

Yoshiki lurched forward a little bit, coming out of his nightmare. He looked to his left, and saw Ayumi wasn't sleeping there anymore. He looked down, to see Ayumi sprawled out asleep in his lap. She was sleeping on her stomach, and she looked comfortable, but to him it wasn't. He reached for her neck, to check to see if she had a pulse.

Upon touching her neck, she gently smacked his hand away. He let out a sigh, a tad bit relieved that it was just a nightmare. He gently lifted her legs and stomach off of him, and got up off the couch. He looked back at Ayumi, who was rolling over on her side, facing the couch.

He walked over to his bag, and grabbed a can of soda from it. He made sure no one had woken up, and then went outside on the porch. He opened the can of soda.

"Was it just a nightmare?" he whispered to himself. "Well at least she's okay."

 _What are you saying? You have no feelings for her! She's just your friend!_

He took a sip of the soda.

"Well, at least it was just a dream." he said.

"At least what was just a dream?" a female voice asked.

Yoshiki jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Shit," he said. "Shinozaki, I woke her up."

He turned to face her, and was surprised. Standing there, with hands and forearms caked with dried mud was Naomi.

"Nakashima-San!" he said. "Where have you been?!"

She blushed at his worried tone.

"Around." she said. "I had stuff to do."

He was confused.

"What?" he asked. "It's nearly eleven at night! You should be sleeping!"

She put her muddy finger against her lips.

"Everyone's asleep, Kishinuma-San." she said. "You should be asleep too."

He sighed.

"I know," he said. "I just needed some air. Can't sleep."

She looked at him.

"You should go back to sleep." she said.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I'll just go back home." she said. "My parents probably aren't that worried about me."

She ran off of the porch and Yoshiki watched her until she was out of sight. He went back to his thoughts about his dream and finished his soda. He crushed the can and left it out on the porch as he went back inside. He closed the door behind him, and locked it. He walked down the hall and picked up his pillow and the blankets he had out.

He dragged them into the living room where Ayumi was sleeping on the couch. He draped a blanket over her, and laid down next to the couch. He looked up at her sleeping form.

 _Maybe I do have feelings for her?_

He yawned and rolled over, eventually falling asleep.

 _Author's Note:_

* I apologize if this chapter was a little too long. In the next chapter, the group gets one step closer to finding out what is wrong with Naomi. Yoshiki will keep having nightmares about Ayumi dying or being injured. And Satoshi will suffer a minor injury next chapter, so don't be surprised.

 _Author's Note As of 1/29/2018:_

* As of January 29th, 2018, this story has undergone the process of updating into glorious correct grammar and punctuation. All of that jazz. Just like it should have been from the start. Back when I began writing this story in 2015, I wasn't exactly what you'd call a "pro fanfiction writer". I was still very much a newbie. But I'm better now. Upon thinking about this story and realizing it was grammatically incorrect, I decided to go back and update all current chapters.

* I know a few people have been asking for this story to continue. And it will. I promise that as soon as I am finished updating all of the chapters in this story, new chapters will eventually come.

* I will post this update author's note at the end of every updated chapter, so any viewer (current or old) can see it. If for any reason any of my old readers do go back and read this, thank you. Thank you for keeping the story alive, those of you who want it to continue.

* Also, for any of my readers (for any reason did decide to go back and read these), I planned to release a sequel to this story. Emphasis on planned. The sequel is no longer a guarantee from me. I'm not going to release the sequel, because not a lot of readers called for this story's continuation. That's part of why I stopped posting, is because no one seemed to want more. Don't get me wrong, if you guys want a sequel, I'll write it. You have to let me know that you want a sequel, otherwise I won't write it.

* Anyway, that's about it. Updates are coming, just after the updating of all the chapters is finished. There is no sequel planned anymore, unless you guys really want it. So, if you want a sequel, let me know and I will gladly write it! I'm going to go though, so have a fantastic day and bye!


	3. Chapter 3: Hallucinations

Chapter 3: Hallucinations

 _Naomi, 13 hours earlier_

"I shouldn't be here after hours," Naomi said, as she walked onto the school's grounds. "I could get caught!" _That's not my problem,_ Seiko's voice gurgled in her head. _All I care about is you doing what I tell you!_ Naomi had a bag on her back, with a shovel in it. She looked around for a entryway, but couldn't find one. "How am I supposed to get in?" she asked. _Figure it out,_ Seiko said. _You're a sixteen-year-old young lady. I'm sure you can come up with something._ She sighed, as she took the shovel out of her bag. "I really don't like this." she said, as she walked up to a window.

She swung the shovel at the window, shattering it. She cleared all the glass shards out of the way, and climbed into the school. She put the shovel back in her bag, and walked out of the classroom she had gotten into. _Ok,_ Seiko continued talking to her. _You need to go to the basement, the stones will be waiting for you there._ "Why do I sense that you're not actually Seiko?" she asked. "And coming here was my mistake?" _Is that a scientific analysis?_ Seiko asked in her head. "No," she said. "I just have a feeling." She walked down the hallway, to the door that led to the basement.

She opened the door, and walked down the dark staircase. She kept one hand on the railing and one hand out in front of her. Once she reached the bottom, she was expecting it to be dark. But what she saw surprised her. She was looking down a medium-sized corridor, which was lit with torches. This sent chills down her spine. "Am I-" she started, but she was interrupted. _Yes!_ Seiko's distorted voice sounded excited. _Continue down the corridor! You are so close!_ She walked down the corridor, trying not to think about if she was alone down here or not.

She got to the end of the corridor, and found herself in a big room. "What exactly am I looking for?" Naomi asked. _Look around for any spot of land that looks out of place._ She looked around for a while, but didn't find anything. She passed the same mound of dirt over and over, but didn't give it a second thought. On about the tenth time of passing it, she got a message. _That's it!_ Seiko screamed in her head. _Do it now! Start digging! Do it!_ Naomi was taken back a bit, but did what she was told. She took out her shovel, and stabbed the earth with it. She pulled dirt from the hole for a few minutes, until she finally uncovered a sack of stones.

 _That's it!_ Naomi pulled the sack of stones out of the pit, covering her hands and forearms in dirt in the process. "Whoa!" she said, once she had gotten it out. "How did you-" _Know? It's none of your concern._ "Can I go home now?" she asked. _No,_ Seiko said. _You must start building the gateway._ After that, everything was like a blur to Naomi. The stuff that happened, felt like it hadn't.

 _Yoshiki, present day_

Yoshiki opened his eyes the next morning, and yawned. He tried to remember where he was, as he wasn't sleeping on his couch at his apartment. Then he remembered he had slept over at Ayumi's with Satoshi the previous night. He looked at his wrist watch. "Ugh," he whispered. "Eight in the morning? I should go back to sleep..." That's when he noticed Ayumi sleeping soundly above him on the couch. Her arm was hanging lazily off the side, and her hand was almost touching the floor. He reached up, and gently flicked her finger. She let out a small groan, and he thought her saw her eyelids flutter.

That's when he heard something that sounded like a clicking sound. He looked over to his right, to see Satoshi sitting there, with his phone's camera pointed at them. Yoshiki freaked out, and let out a yell of surprise. This snapped Ayumi out of her sleep, and she fell off the couch, right on top of him. He heard Satoshi take another picture of them. "That one's going around the academy!" he exclaimed. "No!" they both said at the same time, causing them both to blush. "I'm just kidding!" Satoshi said. "I'll let the love birds get to know each other better first!" He walked out of the living room, laughing his ass off. Once he was gone, their eyes met. "You can get off now." he said.

Was it just him, or did Ayumi look disappointed from his command? "Oh," she said. "Right, sorry." He got off of the blankets and sat on the couch with her. "Um," he started. "Sorry." She looked at him. "Sorry?" she asked. "About what?" He blushed, recalling when he checked for her pulse last night. "Um," he said. "I was checking your neck for a pulse last night." She sat up straight. "That was you?" she asked in surprise. "I thought it was a fly!" Then she got a confused look on her face. "Hold on," she said. "Why were you checking my pulse?" He gulped, not wanting to share the contents of his nightmare with her.

"Yoshiki," she said. "What's wrong? Why did you have to check my pulse?" He sighed. "Look," he said. "I just had a bad feeling. That is all." She looked at him strangely. "Sure..." she said. Satoshi walked into the room. "Ayumi," he said. "Can I use your shower?" he asked. "Yeah," she said. "Go ahead. It's upstairs, first door on the left." He nodded in thanks, and went upstairs. Ayumi turned back to him. "Are you sure you are alright?" she asked. "Yes!" he said, his voice full of annoyance. "Ok, ok!" she said, raising her hands in defeat. "Sorry."

 _Satoshi, 10 minutes later_

Satoshi emerged from the shower, and wrapped one of the towels he had taken from the closet around him. He was still a little bit tired, and he was still laughing about the embarrassing mishap between Ayumi and Yoshiki. As he tried to dry off, he thought he saw something in the mirror. He whiped the fog off of the mirror, and in it, he saw a little girl in a red dress, standing behind him. He freaked out, as chills went down his spine. He turned around, but nobody was there. He felt relieved and turned back around to face the mirror. What he saw terrified him. The girl in the red dress, was halfway out of the mirror as it grabbed his shoulder.

He struggled against her surprisingly strong grip. As he tried to free himself, she dragged him closer to the mirror. He freaked out, and more stress was added to getting free. She pushed him backwards a little, and then brought him forward, with full force, against the mirror. As his forehead collided with the mirror, the mirror shattered against his forehead. He got up, as fresh blood ran from the wound in his forehead. He held his head as blood flowed freely from the wound. He looked into what was left of the mirror, and saw that it was almost completely shattered. "Shit," he said. "How am I going to explain this to Ayumi?"

He held his head. "Holy shit," he said. "It really hurts." He quickly got dressed, while holding his head wound to keep anymore blood from spilling. He finally was dressed, and walked out of the bathroom, putting the towel in a dirty clothes basket that Ayumi obviously left out. He walked down the stairs, to hear a T.V. going and Ayumi and Yoshiki talking. He walked into the kitchen, where he found a thing of tissues. He grabbed a handful of them, and pressed them against his head wound. He felt the pain easing up, but it was still there. He emerged into the living room, and Ayumi noticed him holding his head.

"Satoshi!" she said, getting up. "What happened?" He continued holding his head, hoping he could slip a lie past her. "I uh, slipped and fell in the shower." She felt his head, easing his hand away. She pulled the blood stained tissue out of the way, and her eyes filled in worry. "Oh my god," she said. "It's bleeding badly!" She looked over at Yoshiki. "Yosh," she said. "There's a first-aid kit up in my parent's room. Go and get it!" He nodded without hesitating and ran off. "What did you do to yourself in there?" she asked. "I just told you!" he exclaimed. "I slipped and fell in the shower! I hit my forehead on the edge of it!"

"Ok, ok, whatever!" she said, cringing at the amount of blood freely running from his head wound. "Oh my gosh, it's bleeding really bad! Where in hell is Yoshiki?" She looked around, her eyes full of worry. "Satoshi," she said. "I need you to lay down on this pallet of blankets." He nodded, knowing that she probably knew what she was doing. He laid down, as she continued to press the bloody tissues on his forehead. "Damn it, Yoshiki!" she said. "Where are you?"

 _Ayumi, 10 minutes later_

After Yoshiki came back with the first-aid kit, Ayumi managed to stop Satoshi's bleeding. And after that, she had sewn the skin together, so it wouldn't continue bleeding. "How is he?" Yoshiki asked. Ayumi looked over at her friend. "He's fine," she replied. "Once I cleaned the wound and stopped the bleeding, I was able to stitch up his wound pretty well." He nodded. "Well," he said. "I gotta go. Work today, you know!" Ayumi nodded, turning around to clean up the first-aid kit. Then it dawned on her. Yoshiki didn't work Saturdays. Did he?

She was about to ask him, when she saw him running out the door in a hurry. "Hmm," she said. "How very odd. Yoshiki doesn't usually just run off like that." She looked over at Satoshi, who was still asleep after she had sewn up his head wound. She decided that she was going to out for a while, and she just wrote a note for Satoshi explaining that she had left for a while, and he could go home whenever. She walked upstairs past the bathroom, where something wasn't right. She walked in, and saw the mirror was shattered almost entirely.

It wasn't just that. Where the shatter originated, it looked like there was dried blood all over the remaining glass. "Damn it Satoshi!" she said. "How am I going to explain this to my mom and dad?" She decided not to wake him up, and she just got dressed and left the house.

A/N: I apologize for the chapter being a little short. Then again, the last chapter was a bit long, so I think this might have been worth doing. So, I'd like to hear your opinions on what Seiko has planned to do with Naomi. Also, I'm sorry I haven't updated in three weeks. I've had some very bad problems in my life, which I am still getting over. So, look for more updates on this, and until the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: Fading Away

Chapter 4: Drifting Away

 _Satoshi_

Satoshi and his friends only had one class together. And it was the first class of the day, Health. The teacher was just droning on and on, Satoshi wasn't really paying attention. The thing he was most worried about was Naomi. She was mostly skipping classes now, and she was just drifting away. It had been a week since the incident at Ayumi's house, and this was their first session together, where Naomi was actually present for once. And for whatever reason, she had apparently skipped about ninety percent of all of her classes.

As the teacher droned on, Satoshi looked over at Naomi. She just stared straight ahead, at the wall in front of her. Wait, was she writing something on her hand? He looked past her, and noted that Yoshiki was sound asleep. He looked back at Naomi. "Naomi?" he whispered. She moved her head towards him, but she looked like she didn't want to talk to him. "Can you wake up Yoshiki? He's missing the lesson!" he whispered. She moved her head to look at Yoshiki, who sat to her right. She reached towards him, and it looked like she scratched him.

He bolted upwards, causing a majority of the class to laugh a little. "Ow, hey!" he said. The teacher eyed Naomi. "Thank you, Miss Nakashima," he said, before turning to Yoshiki. " As for you Mr. Kishinuma, you are here to learn, not sleep. I don't want to see you fall asleep again. Otherwise, I will have you in detention." After the teacher looked back to the chalkboard, Satoshi saw Yoshiki flip the teacher off. "What's wrong with him?" he asked Ayumi, who sat to his right. "He's probably just tired," she said. "Leave him be." He turned back to the teacher, and tried to pay attention. He let out a yawn as he continued to pay attention.

After a while, the teacher was done with his lecture, and they were given their assignment for the day. The bell eventually rang, signaling the dismissal of first period. As the class filed out of the classroom, Satoshi quickly got up to approach Naomi, whom he noticed was falling behind. "Naomi?" he asked. "Are you ok? You just seem... different." She looked up at him, and he saw a darkness in her eyes. Not like her eyes were black or anything, it was just there. She seemed broken, angry, and depressed all at the same time.

"Who wants to know?" she asked. "Naomi," he said. "You have to understand that we are your friends. We are here to help you!" This is when it got a bit disturbing. "Who would want to be friends with _you_?" she asked, her voice seeming demonic. She pushed past him, and stormed out of the classroom. "Um ok," he said. "Well, _that_ was interesting." He gathered his stuff, and left the classroom. He walked down the hallway, until he came across Ayumi and Yoshiki talking by the science room. "Hey guys," he said. "We have a problem."

Ayumi eyed him with curiosity. "What did you do this time, Satoshi?" she asked. "I didn't do anything," he said. "It's Naomi that did something." Yoshiki turned around to look at him. "Well, what did she do then?" he asked. "Well, she pretty much told me to eff off." They exchanged glances of confusion, and then looked back at him. "Ok, she didn't actually say it." he said. "But it sounded like what she was getting at." Ayumi stared at him. "Then what did she say?" she asked, rolling her eyes in frusteration. "Well, I was the only one in the room with her," he said. "So I decided to ask her what the hell was wrong with her."

"And...?" Yoshiki asked. "What's up with her?" Satoshi recalled what happened in the classroom a few minutes earlier. "When she looked up at me, it was as if her eyes were full of hatred." Ayumi looked at him, with a new look of interest. "Go on." she said. "After I told her that we were her friends, she said 'who would want to be friends with you.' Also, her voice sounded demonic. Demonic!" She stared at him. "Ok," she said. "Something is obviously wrong with her." Satoshi wasn't exactly satisfied with her response. "Well, we know that!" he said. "What are we going to do about it?"

Ayumi looked like she was thinking. "Give me some time to think about this," she said. "Honestly, right now, the only thing I can think about is we should just visit her at her house." Satoshi nodded. "Ok," he said. "I can go with that." Yoshiki nodded as well. "So can I, I guess." he said. "So, my guess is we all meet after school and just pay her a visit." Satoshi sighed. "Ok," he said. "I guess I'll see you after school then." Just then the one minute warning bell rang, and the three ran off to their classes.

 _Yoshiki, 8 hours later_

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Yoshiki asked Ayumi. "Well, it's the only thing we can do as of right now." Ayumi said. "And if I'm right, then Naomi should be up in her room. It's her house any how." Satoshi nodded. "She's right you know," he said. "If she'd be anywhere, it'd be here." Ayumi walked up to to the front door and knocked. After a bit of waiting, the door opened. The group assumed that it was Naomi's mother. "Hello," Ayumi greeted politely. "I'm Ayumi, and this is-" she was talking, but the two interrupted her. "Satoshi." he said. "Yoshiki." Yoshiki said.

"Anyway," Ayumi said. "We've been worried about Naomi lately. May we see her please?" The mother looked relieved. "Oh, thank goodness!" she said. "Pardon?" Satoshi asked as politely as he could. "I've noticed it too, Ayumi," she said. "She's just constantly up in her room, talking to a person named 'Seiko'. Go ahead, she's up in her room." The three slid past her, and they walked up the stairs to what they assumed was her room. They opened the door, to find that Naomi was nowhere to be found. What really disturbed them was the markings and pictures all over her wall. Also, a rope was tied to a brick that was on the floor, and the rest of it was going out the window.

"Well," Yoshiki said. "She's not here." Ayumi nodded, taking a sudden interest in Naomi's desk. "Guys!" she said. "Look at this!" They crowded around her desk, where a book that looked like journal was open. Ayumi started to read the latest entry to them, which was only a few minutes ago. "When flesh from a friend is added to the blood of the servant," she started reading it to them. "Only then will the stone of darkness be made present. What is that supposed to mean?" They all thought for a moment. "I have an idea." Ayumi said. "It says 'servant'. Well, think about it. Naomi has been hearing Seiko, so if Seiko _is_ telling her what to do, I guess that would make Naomi a servant."

"What about flesh from a friend?" Satoshi asked. "That's an easy one." Yoshiki said. They all looked at him. "She scratched me this morning," he said. "After class, though it would be weird, she could have easily taken the skin flakes off of my desk." Ayumi nodded after a few seconds. "I guess it makes sense," she said. "But where did she go?" Yoshiki noticed a line that Ayumi hadn't read. "I'm going to the school's basement to finish this." he read aloud. Ayumi looked at him. "What?" she asked. He pointed to the line she hadn't read. "Oh," she said. "I guess we should go to the school then."

"Is that such a good idea?" Yoshiki asked. The two looked at him. "What the hell is wrong with you, Yosh?" Ayumi asked. "Don't you want to help Naomi?" Satoshi asked him after Ayumi. "I mean, of course I want to help her," Yoshiki said, laughing nervously. "You do know how much trouble she could be in?" Satoshi asked, pointing at his friend. "Well, yes I do." Yoshiki said. "But she's crazed. She scratched me earlier today!" Ayumi shook her head. "Yoshiki, you are the one who's crazy." she said. "She scratched you because I asked her to wake you up!" Satoshi said.

"So?" he asked. "She could have easily have tapped me! And yet, she didn't." Ayumi grabbed Naomi's journal, and tucked it under her arm. "Look," she said. "Wether you two like it or not, we are going up to the school. We have to stop Naomi from doing whatever it is that she is doing." Satoshi cleared his throat. "Ah, she's right." he said. "Let's go Ayumi. Yoshiki, coming?" He groaned, not wanting to go. But, he followed them out of the room and out of the house.

 _Naomi_

Naomi cried out in pain as she cut into her palm with her dad's pocket knife. "This really hurts!" she cried. _Just do as I say,_ Seiko replied. Naomi, under normal circumstances knew that Seiko wouldn't treat her like this. But, under these cirmumstances, she didn't give it a second thought. She lifted her dripping, red hand over the hole she had dug, and let a few drops of her blood fall in. Her blood made contact with her friend's skin flakes in the pit. All of a sudden, the pit began to fill with a mysterious black substance.

"I don't understand how this is possible." Naomi said. _It's a ritual that I came across. Now put the stone of darkness in it's spot._ "What stone?" she asked. "I don't see any stones of anykind." _Look at the pit._ She looked down at where the pit used to be, and saw a stone as black as night just sitting there. _Now put it in it's spot._ She cautiously picked up the stone, and placed it into the space that was left behind in the wall she had arranged the other stones. It fit perfectly. Almost immedialty after making contact with the rest of the stones, the interior area of the stones became as black as night.

"Naomi, stop!" she heard Satoshi's voice. She turned around, to see all three of her friends running down the tunnel. They stopped aonly a few feet away from her to catch their breath. After they had caught their breath, one of them spoke. "Do you have any idea what your getting yourself into?" Ayumi asked. "It's too late," she said. "You can't stop me from seeing my best friend again!" Satoshi walked up to her, motioning for Ayumi to come with him. He whispered something in Ayumi's ear, and then she handed him a book she was caring.

"Do you recognize this?" he asked her, holding it up. "Give me that!" Naomi shrieked, ripping it from his hands and opening it. After a few seconds, she looked up at her "friends". "How dare you read from my diary?!" she screamed at them, throwing at them. Satoshi and Ayumi ducked out of the way, and Yoshiki was struck in the face. "What the hell?!" he said, falling over. "Yeah Naomi," Ayumi replied. "What gives?" She glared at her three friends. "What gives? What gives?!" she screamed at them. "You can't invade my privacy!"

"We just want to help you!" Ayumi said. "If you want to help me, just stay away!" she said. "Look, I know that Seiko is the one speakin to me!" She grabbed her hand in pain, as the blood kept coming. For the first time, her friends noticed this. "What did you do to yourself?" they all asked, with concern in their voices. "I cut myself with my dad's knife so I could complete the ritual." she explained, still holding her bloody hand in pain. "Well, Seiko is obviously not talking to you." Ayumi replied. "Think about it. Would Seiko ever ask you to hurt yourself for any reason?"

"Well, I suppose not." she replied. "Now get out of here! I have stuff to do!" She turned back to the dark portal behind her. "We're not leaving until you abandon this silly idea!" Satoshi spoke up. _Stop listening to them! If you are really my friend, you will go through that portal. Right now!_ She stepped forward, ready to step into the blackness. "Naomi!" Satoshi said. "I wouldn't advice you step into the portal! You have no idea what you could find in there!" She turned around to respond, but she never got to. She heard a cackle from the shadows in the room, and then a supernatural force pushed all four of them into the blackness.

A/N: So, for those of you who are curious: Seiko has not been speaking with Naomi. It's been someone else. You may take a stab at guessing who has been speaking to her, but it really doesn't matter. In the next chapter, the four friends will awaken in an all too familiar place. Until next time people!


	5. Chapter 5: The Arrival

Chapter 5: The Arrival

A/N: Yes, the time has come. The four teenagers are now in Heavenly Host again. But, keep this in mind: When I decided to write this, I didn't want to leave them in Heavenly Host. So, I won't. I mean, they're are there and that's that for now. But anyway, the portal that they were pushed into to get there, whatever dimension they are in, the portal will be present somewhere.

 _Satoshi_

Satoshi let out a groan as he woke up. He sat up in complete darkness. He reached for his phone, which was in his pocket. "Hello?" he called out. No answer. _Oh, don't tell me we've been seperated! Not like the last time!_ He turned on the flashlight to his phone, and flashed it around the very dim-lighted classroom he was in. No. To his relief, he wasn't alone. All three of his friends were still with him, just passed out. As Yoshiki was the closest to him, he got up and ran over to him. "Yoshiki!" he called out. "Wake up!" Satoshi watched as Yoshiki sturred and woke up. He sat up and shook his head.

"The hell?" he said. Then he looked at Satoshi. "You're here too?" he asked. "What about Ayumi and-" Satoshi interrupted him. "They are here with us," he promised. "They are just passed out." Yoshiki looked to his left, where Ayumi was laying on her shoulder just a few feet away. Yoshiki moved over to her, and gently rolled her over onto her back. "What are you doing?" Satoshi asked, as he walked over to him. "She could have landed like that," he whispered back to his friend. "Just trying to relieve any stress that was effecting her." Satoshi sort of ignored his comment. "Do you have a thing for her?" he asked. "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked, getting up to face him.

"Just face it my friend." he said. "You like her. I know it, you know it." Yoshiki then proceeded to grab him by the collar of his shirt and push him up against a old wooden wall. "Listen to me Mochida," he said angrily. "You have no idea what you're talking about. I don't love her. She's just my friend, and that's that." He finished by throwing him up against the wall. Satoshi readjusted his shirt. "Thank you, I guess." he replied. "Well, don't accuse me of being in love with someone who I'm not in love with." he said. "Please and thank you very much."

"When are the others going to come around?" Satoshi asked. "We need to figure out a way to get out of here." That's when he heard someone cackling. "Oh, you won't be leaving." a female voice said. "Not this time." They both turned to see a little girl in a red dress stepping out of the shadows. "Sachiko." Satoshi said. "Oh, you remember my name. How sweet of you." Yoshiki interrupted his friend. "Alright Sachiko. Cut the shit." he said. "Why are we here?" Sachiko cackled once again. "You're here because I called." Satoshi raised his eyebrow. "You called?" he asked. "Yes." Sachiko replied. That's when they heard their friends coming around. "Oh! I should probably go." she said. "I'll kill you pathetic souls later."

With that, she disappeared. Ayumi was the first to wake up. She didn't speak for at least a few minutes, and Satoshi nor Yoshiki weren't going to speak either. But as they continued to wait for Naomi to wake up, Satoshi decided to speak up. "So, what's wrong with Naomi?" he asked. "Why isn't she waking up?" Satoshi then realized his mistake of sounding too concerned. "What, do you have a thing for her?" Yosh asked, mocking his question. "Shut up, Yosh." he said, through gritted teeth. "I'm not the one around here that likes someone anyway." Yoshiki just stood there for a minute, not saying anything. "I warned you, Mochida-San!" he yelled. "I just told you that I don't like her!"

"Well, I'm glad you don't like her." Ayumi said, out of nowhere. "Wha-" Satoshi asked in surprise. "Are you saying that-" Yoshiki started to ask her a question, but she interrupted him. "Am I saying that I like _you_?" Ayumi asked him. "Absolutely..." she started to say, as Satoshi stared off into space. _Victory! I knew they liked each other, I just knew it!_ "...not!" Ayumi ended her sentence. "Say what?" Satoshi asked. "You are a good-for-nothing slacker, Yoshiki Kishinuma!" she continued to scream at him. "I could never fall in love with you! It would be disgusting. It would be atrocious, horrifying! I would be a disgrace to my family!"

To his surprise, Yoshiki started to clap. And Ayumi looked surprised as well. "Very good." he said, continuing to clap. "You certainly know how to read me. Bitch." This is where the situation took a sharp turn. "How am I the bitch here?!" she shrieked at him. "Well, how am I a slacker?!" he screamed back. "Oh, well let me think about that," she said. "One, you are always sleeping in class! Two, you never pay attention in class! And three, you are kind of selfish!" Yoshiki looked like he was seething with rage. "Well, where should I start with this?" he asked. "How about the fact that I'm not a slacker!"

"You are such a slacker!" Ayumi hissed at him. "No, I'm not!" he screamed. "Do you know what I go through each and everyday?! I get up, go to school, then about a half hour after school, I go to work for the rest of the day, till about ten thirty at night! Do you know how not funny it is, that I can barely pay to cook for just myself?! I usually just get takeout food. And, I'm always tired in the mornings, from you know, working relentless hours at night!" Ayumi actually looked like she had a curious look on her face. "Why can't you cook for yourself?" she asked. "Because my parents left me on my own because I was a slacker! And look at me now, I have a job! I can actually survive on my own!"

"Ok guys," Satoshi said stepping in. "I think it's time to calm down a little bit." That's when they heard Naomi's voice. "Yeah. You're even starting to give me a headache." Satoshi looked over at his friend, who was just waking up. "Naomi!" he said, walking over to her as she got up. She let out whimper of pain, as she gripped her hand which was caked with semi-dried blood. Satoshi took her hand and looked at it under the light from his phone. "Who cut me?" Naomi asked. This question surprised Satoshi, and it probably surprised the other two as well. "Uh..." Yoshiki said. "You did..." Naomi let out a laugh, with some hints of pain in her voice.

"That's a good one Yosh!" she laughed, as he continued to check her hand. "It's not a joke, Naomi." Ayumi said. "Before we ended up here, you told us that you cut your palm with your dad's pocket knife. To complete a ritual." Naomi looked at them. "I don't remember saying that." Satoshi let go of his hand, concluding the "inspection". "The cut doesn't look that bad. Maybe infected, but not bad. How about we start with what you _do_ remember, huh?" Satoshi said. Naomi looked at her three friends, and nodded. "Yeah, ok." she said. "We'll start with three months ago."

 _Naomi, three months earlier_

Naomi never forgot the atrocious incident at Heavenly Host. She remembered the incident down in the basement of the "school". She remembered going into a dark room, the stench of blood hanging high in the air. Naomi, Satoshi and his sister had found somehow found themselves in a dissection room. _A dissection room? In a school basement? Really? Then again, what else is wrong with this school?_ Naomi dismissed her thoughts. Naomi and her friends look surveyed the filthy room they were in, until they heard footsteps from a ways behind them."Everyone!" Satoshi hissed worriedly. "Hide under the tables, quickly!"

As fast they could, they all got underneath the tables, hopefull hidden from sight. _And just in time, too!_ Naomi took a silent breath of relief as Shougo, the cameraman, ran into the room in a state of panic. Naomi could barely see him as he ran into the cabinet to hide from, well, whatever was behind him. Just then, as if on cue, a man in black, rugged clothes walked in, groaning in pain. Then, the group didn't know who this was. But, in present time, they know that the man is the soul of the principal of Heavenly Host's son. The principal's son had probably worked with his dad at the school, before it's demise.

Naomi remembered this part as if it had happened yesterday. All of a sudden, Seiko's body fell to the floor, scaring the living daylights out of Naomi. Her body was facing her, which disturbed her greatly. As Satoshi attempted to calm her down, Yoshikazu, who they now know to be the principal's dead son, began to do something to Seiko's body, causing blood to drip from her mouth. Eventually, Yoshikazu got distracted and found the cameraman in the cabinet, and proceeded to immediately kill him. After doing so, he returned to Seiko's body and dragged it out of the room. Naomi distinctly remembered going into a fit of rage, and chasing after Yoshikazu, and leaving Satoshi and Yuka behind.

Naomi, to her own dissappointment, lost sight of Yoshikazu, but she continued down the path she had chosen. The path eventually brought her to a dead end room with a T.V. and another video camera attached to it. Naomi decided to use the tape she had on her, and put it into the video camera and watched the footage. The recording began with Shougo hearing a scream coming from the third floor. This is where Naomi would learn the truth behind Seiko's death. Shougo arrived on the third floor, and followed the screams, which brought him to the girl's lavatory. Naomi felt a lump form in her throat, as she watched the video.

Upon entering the girl's lavatory, Shougo found Yoshikazu, Naomi and Seiko. This confused Seiko, but she kept watching. At this time, Naomi didn't know what was going on. But, now she had put two and two together. That night, three months ago, caused Naomi to dread being alone. It created an all new element of fear. And the fear would consume her completely. It turns out that her fear of being alone in this school, in some senses was weaponized. Somehow, the malevolent spirits of the school, probably Yoshikazu or Sachiko, possessed Naomi, sealing Seiko's fate. While under their control, Naomi put the rope around Seiko's neck. While Seiko was yelling and screaming at Naomi, it was futile as she kicked the bucket away, hanging her on the spot.

After leaving the lavatory, she ran into Shougo, who ran off screaming. After watching the horrific ordeal, Naomi fell to her knees, speechless. After a few minutes of crying, Naomi finally pushed herself to stop and get up. She wiped the tears away, and proceeded to leave the room, and head back into the tunnels. After heading back through the tunnels, Naomi eventually found Satoshi and his sister, whom they had also found Ayumi and Yoshiki, just in time to reverse the Sachiko Ever After Charm. Once they reversed the charm, Satoshi asked why she had ran off. Naomi dismissed the question, telling him that they'd talk about it later.

Just then, one of the child spirits appeared and told them that they have to leave immediately as it's their only chance to escape. After saying this, the school began to shake violently, and a red dress takes shape on her. Naomi and the group rushed to the exit, as they heard the bell tolls in the distance. With each toll, the air got thicker. They finally got to the walkway seperating the two buildings, and jumped the fence. After jumping the fence, they were whisked back to their reality. Back at Kisaragi Academy, Naomi and the other four were overjoyed to be back in the classroom. But the sudden realization that some of their friends hadn't made it out, hit them hard. Espicially for Naomi.

Before leaving, Ayumi told them to come to school the next day, and not to stay home. They all agreed, before departing to their homes. The next day was probably the most horrific day of Naomi's. She, along with her other friends were shocked to find that those who died in Heavenly Host have been erased from existence and from everybodies minds, except for theirs. After school that day, she called Satoshi back into the classroom to discuss what happened when she ran off. She told him about the T.V. room, how she had seen herself on the tape hang her own best friend. She told him that as she was crying, the darkening began to feed on her negative emotions, with black shadows forming around her as she gave into the guilt that she felt.

Naomi told him about how she suddenly recieved a text message. Upon checking it, she discovered that it was the text that Seiko was planning on sending her. She still believed that Seiko hated her, but she kept getting the same text over and over, until she realized that it must mean Seiko was forgiving her. This helped her break away from the darkness, and return to the others. Naomi remembered breaking down and asking Satoshi if the Seiko had existed at all.

In comfort, Satoshi told her that she did and she was a close friend of theirs. Naomi remembered the last thing of this day, was that she broke down crying and saying that she missed Seiko. Satoshi then left her saying, "We are you friends, Naomi. And we will always be here to listen and to talk with you." Naomi tried to appreciate the comment as Satoshi left the classroom, but she was overwhelmed with sadness. Naomi sat there for just a few minutes crying, when she started to hear the voices. Everything seemed to halt. She stopped crying, and it was like time itself had stopped. The voices were extremely distorted and she couldn't understand them at all.

She let out a hiss of pain, as the voices in her head started to give her a massive migrain. She held her head in absolute agony, wanting to scream as loud as she could, just to let the pain out. And then everything stopped. It all stopped. The pain stopped. The voices stopped. Everything stopped. Naomi got up, and looked around. Everything was the same, until she heard that one fateful voice. _Naomi,_ the voice said. _Naomi Nakashima. Can you hear me?_ Naomi was speechless. "Seiko?" she asked, out loud. "Is that you?" _Yes,_ the voice said. _It's me, Seiko._

 _Naomi, Present Day_

"And that's all you remember?" Satoshi asked, after ten-fifteen minutes of patiently listening to Naomi's story. Naomi looked up at her friend, tears still in her eyes from crying while she told the story. She nodded. "I remember that I'm a cold-blooded murderer." she said, beginning to cry again. She collapsed on the floor, tearing up again. Satoshi sat down across from her. "Naomi," he said, pushing her chin up. "Look at me." Satoshi locked his eyes with Naomi's red eyes. "Listen to me," he said. "We know the truth now. You don't have to be responsible." Naomi made an angry face at him. "You don't get it do you?" she asked, angrily. Satoshi looked at her, sporting a confused look.

"Do you not understand?!" she screamed at him. " We discussed this not too long ago! I killed Seiko! It was me, damn it!" Ayumi stepped in. "Take it easy, Naomi." she said. "Naomi, you didn't mean it," Satoshi said. "You didn't kill Seiko. Sachiko hijacked your body to do the job. She killed Seiko. No one else, not you. Just her." Naomi looked up at him, and finally sighed, nodding. "Ok, you're right." she said. "You said something about talking about this not to long ago." Ayumi said. "Whoever was in your head might have put a gap in your memory." Naomi was confused. "Like amnesia?" Satoshi nodded. "I guess." he said. "Naomi, how long do you think it's been since we escaped the first time?"

"The first time?" Yoshiki said. "What makes you think we'll make it out this time?!" Ayumi looked at him. "Don't say that idiot. Go on, Naomi." she said. "Oh, I don't know." Naomi sighed. "Five or ten...?" Satoshi looked at her. "Five or ten what?" Naomi looked at him. "Five or ten days?" she asked. "Oh boy," Satoshi said, worriedly. "We are in trouble." Ayumi looked at Naomi. "There _must_ be a gap in your memory." Naomi looked at them. "Why?" she asked.

"Naomi," Satoshi said. "Seiko's been dead for three months now." Naomi looked at him. "What?" she asked. Satoshi looked at her, and for some reason, he got freaked out. "Damn it!" he shouted, kicking an old wooden wall. "Ok then..." Yoshiki said. He walked back over to Naomi. "Why can't you remember?!" he yelled at her. Naomi just kept her cool, she was done crying for now. "You're not yelling at my best friend," a slightly distorted voice said. "Are you?" Naomi slowly looked over in the direction of the voice. What she saw shocked her to the bone. Levitating near the shadows, as clear as daylight, was Seiko's spirit.

A/N: Ok, for this author's note, I'm going to go over every topic I want to go over in order. First thing's first. According to the Corpse Party Wiki, Yoshiki does have a crush on Ayumi. However, in this story, I decided to make him deny any romantic feelings for her. Second thing. Does Satoshi have a thing for Naomi? Not that I know of, although I believe that many girls have crushes on him, including Naomi and I think Ayumi as well. Third thing. Does Ayumi really feel that way, regarding Yoshiki? Yes and no. Yes, because he kind of is a slacker. No, because she's stressed out about being back in Heavenly Host, if that makes sense. Fourth thing. I have no idea if Yoshiki works late at night, or if he has money problems. I just worked this into the situation so that Ayumi would feel sympathy for him. Fifth thing. Yes, um Naomi does have a gap in her memory when whoever was speaking to her was in her mind (not revealing that yet) he/she left behind a huge gap in her memory. Sixth thing. If you don't recognize the flashback, I sourced the story from the Corpse Party Wiki and from the page on Naomi's history. Everything up to the voices part is true. I think that's about it. I kind of like doing these, going over topics thing. Although as you can see, they take up a lot of space. So, if you want me to explain stuff like this, I will do it. So, until next time!


	6. Chapter 6: Nightmares

Chapter 6: Nightmares

I Don't Own Corpse Party

A/N: In the upcoming chapters, Seiko's spirit will explain everything she knows about Naomi's former problems. Look forward to that. Also, Naomi's P.O.V. at the beginning will be very short, probably one paragraph. Another thing, the P.O.V.s may be short in general when switched. Uh, Yoshiki's P.O.V. will be the only longer point of view in this chapter.

 _Naomi_

Naomi looked at her best friend's spirit, shocked. She didn't even know if she was hallucinating, or if she was really seeing this. She had completely forgotten that she was here with her friends as she walked up to Seiko's floating spirit. She locked eyes with the spirit. _Why am I calling her a 'spirit'? She's more than that, s-s-she is Seiko!_ She timidly raised her hand towards the blue light of Seiko's spirit. She noticed a slight darkening around Seiko's neck. "Seiko..." she said, tearing up. "That's where I-" She choked up the rest of the words beyond recognition. Seiko had a sad look on her face, but it quickly changed to that of a cheery look. "Hi, Naomi." Seiko said, as clear as daylight. Naomi all of a sudden felt light-headed. Her hand dropped away from Seiko's neck, as she felt her eyes roll back in her head as she succumbed to darkness.

 _Satoshi_

As Naomi began to fall, Satoshi took immediate action and ran over, catching her before she hit the floor. "Did I do something wrong?" Seiko asked, worriedly. Satoshi looked up at her, as he slowly laid Naomi down on the wooden floor. "No," he said. "you didn't do anything wrong. Well, maybe you picked the wrong time to show up." Seiko looked at him. "Why is that?" she asked. Ayumi stepped in to answer. "Well, first of all," she said. "She's missed you a lot. And also, she wasn't quite herself since the first 'visit' here." She floated over, so everyone could see her clearly. "Um, Seiko?" he asked. Seiko turned to face him.

"I don't mean to be nosy, and I'm not trying to uh-" She interrupted him. "Satoshi, the dead don't really care about feelings anymore." she sighed, waving her hand a little. "Just say what you're gonna say." Satoshi sighed. "What is it like to be dead?" Yoshiki spoke up before Seiko could answer his question. "Great idea, pal!" he said. "Ask her how it feels to be dead! Way to piss a ghost-spirit thing off!" Seiko began to speak. "No, Yoshiki. It's ok, he has every right-" Ayumi interrupted her, talking to Yoshiki. "Don't say that, Yosh." she said. "Hey, can you just please stop talking to me?" he asked. "Quit stressing me out. Please."

"How do I stress you out?" she asked him. "Look, you aren't specifically the one thing stressing me out." he said. "I barely get any sleep anymore, I-" Ayumi interrupted him. "Why do you not get any sleep anymore?" she asked, a hint of curiousity in her voice. "Uh, I really shouldn't talk about that." he said. Satoshi turned around, and looked at him confused. Ayumi looked at Satoshi. "You two talk," she said. "Yoshiki and I are going out into the hall to talk." Yoshiki groaned. "Can we not do this?" he asked, as Ayumi grabbed his hand, dragging him out of the classroom. "Please?"

 _Yoshiki_

"Ok," Ayumi told him. "I want you to tell me what's wrong. Why you haven't been sleeping well. We'll stay out here as long as it takes." Yoshiki sighed, realizing that Ayumi was hell bent on uncovering the truth behind why he wouldn't talk to and possibly why he had been avoiding her lately. "It's just dreams." he said. "Dreams?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "More commonly known by me as 'nightmares'. But yes, dreams." She looked at him. "Nightmares?" she asked. He nodded. "About what?" Yoshiki started to get a little angry. "Hey!" he said, a little loud. "Why are you out here talking with me?! You just said that I'm a slacker!"

"Yes," she said. "I did. But, it doesn't mean I hate you." Yoshiki rolled his eyes. "I never said you hated me." he said. "I just find it weird that you are wasting your time with me." She laughed a little bit. "I may not be a good therapist or a therapist at all," she said. "but I'll still listen to one's problems. So talk. What is it about these nightmares that makes you not be able sleep?" Yoshiki shook his head. "You don't want to know." he said. "I don't need another person being horrified and worried everyday of their lives." Ayumi sighed. "Just tell me." she said. "I'm not going away." Ayumi stood there, waiting for him to talk.

"The first time I had the nightmares," he said. "Was when Mochida and I slept over at your place." She looked at him. "You mean that Friday? A week ago?" she asked. He nodded. "I don't know if you remember," he said. "but that night, you used my shoulder as a pillow of sorts." She looked confused. "I think I remember that." she replied, nodding for him to go on. "The dream took place in Heavenly Host," Yoshiki replied. "Remember when we were out on the pool deck?" She nodded. "I think." she said. "I doubt you remember this part, but I remember I was walking, and then I noticed you weren't there," he said. "Instead, you were at the bottom of the pool." She raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"The original scenario, I overcame my lack of being able to swim," he said. "And I jumped in, dragging you back up." She smiled a little. "How sweet of you." she said sarcastically. "I wasn't gonna leave you to drown," he said. "it's what friends do in a time of need." She laughed. "That's true." she said, giggling. "Stop laughing, Shinozaki-San," he hissed. "This isn't funny." She sighed. "Ok, sorry. Go on." she said. "In the dream, I did something different." he said. "Instead, I went to the pump room, and started the drain sequence." She looked at him. "How is that bad?" she asked. "you just drained the pool!"

"Just shut up!" he said. "Look, I got back to the pool. And-" he struggled to spit out the next part. "Just tell me, Kishinuma!" she said. He looked at her. "Ok, I didn't want to, but here goes," he said. "I was looking at the bottom of the pool, and there was so much blood everywhere. And there you were. Half of you, sticking out from the drain." After he was done speaking, he collapsed onto the ground, begining to sob. She sat down next to him, but he couldn't tell what her facial expression was. "Kishinuma," she said, in a soothing voice. "It's just nightmares. That's all it was."

"You're wrong." he said, bringing his head up to look at her. "There were more dreams. One of them, you killed me in cold blood! Another, we both die! They aren't just dreams! They are warnings, about the consqeunces of coming back here, and we have!" Ayumi sighed. "Kishinuma," she said. "If you are going to act like this, I can't help you. I think you should find a therapist. In the meantime, let's get back to the others." He finally nodded, and followed her back into the classroom. In the room, Naomi had come to, and the two were speaking with Seiko's spirit. Satoshi were the first to notice they had entered, and the first to notice that he was still slightly crying.

"Hey," he said. "What's with you?" Yoshiki looked at him, with mild anger in his eyes. "Shut up, Mochida." he said. "Hey, I asked you a question. What's-" he was interrupted. "I said, shut up!" he screamed, running over to Satoshi and punching him in the jaw. "I said leave me alone," he screamed, ready to punch him again. "Did I not?" He tried to lower his fist, but something held him back. "Stop it, now!" Ayumi said, as she held his fist back. "Satoshi, leave him alone." He pulled away from Ayumi's hold, and was about to punch Satoshi again. "Dude," he said. "What are you doing? This isn't like you." _He's right,_ the more logical side of Kishinuma's brain told him. _What are you doing? Let go of your anger. Just let it go._

Yoshiki loosened up his fist, and punched the ground, avoiding Satoshi's face. He sighed, and walked away to sit in the shadows. He sat there, with his head in his hands. "Just leave him alone," he heard Ayumi say. "He just told me about the nightmares he's been having." He looked up to see Satoshi getting up. "And," he said. "What are they about?" _I swear if you tell them,_ he thought, but there was no need. "It's not for me to say." she said. "I made him a mental promise to keep it to myself." Seiko spoke up. "I can respect that." she said. "So can I." Naomi and Satoshi said at the same time, earning a blush out of each other. He sighed, and laid his head against the wall. "What is death like?" Ayumi asked, with curiousity. "Oh, well, you know," Seiko said. "it's pretty much feeling your killing blow for eternity. But you get used to it."

"So," Ayumi said. "You feel the rope around your neck still?" Seiko sighed. "Yes," she said. "But it doesn't hurt as bad as it a while ago." Yoshiki held his head, as the nightmares flashed through his head. He started to tear up again. "Damn it!" he cursed silently. "Why do I keep having these nightmares? It's so annoying!" He heard Satoshi speak. "You ok over there, Kishinuma?" he asked. "Don't do that." Ayumi said. Yoshiki sighed in frusteration. "I'm fine." he replied. "Just leave me be." Ayumi yawned. "Do you miss, you know," Naomi asked Seiko. "being alive?" Yoshiki decided to get up and listen to the conversation. He got up, and leaned against the wall. "The thing I miss," Seiko said. "the most is hanging out with you, Naomi."

"Hey!" Yoshiki called. "Anyone else tired?" They all looked at him. "Well," Naomi said. "I guess I am." Satoshi chimed in. "If you two are tired, we could find the Infirmary." Naomi's eyes widened. "No!" she shouted. "What's wrong with her?" Yoshiki asked. "She had a run in with a spirit that almost killed her," Seiko explained. "she really doesn't like it there." Ayumi cleared her throat. "We could take turns keeping watch." she suggested. "That's fine with me," Naomi sighed. "I suppose." Ayumi's eyes suddenly lit up, as if she had gotten an idea. "Shinohara-San," she said. "if you miss being alive, we could resurrect you!" Yoshiki was weirded out now, walking over to them. "No we can't!" he said. "What are you talking about?!"

"No, you don't understand, Kishinuma!" she said. "We can! I know a person... She'll just be hard as hell to find..." _Who is she talking about?_ Yoshiki thought. "I do want to come back to life," Seiko said. "But it would be a near impossible task." Ayumi smiled. "I think we could pull it off." she said. "I just have to find her though." Yoshiki shook his head. "Whatever." he said. "Can we head out of here?" Ayumi sighed. "Is that ok with you, Nakashima?" she asked. "I guess so." she said. "But what about Seiko?" Seiko hovered over. "Spirits can fade in and out as they please," she explained. "I'll just follow you guys, and once you are asleep I'll fade out for a while." Naomi sighed, but nodded. "Ok," she said. "lets go."

They all left the classroom they had arrived in, and looked around for the Infirmary. Yoshiki fell in at the back, and just walked by himself as Seiko followed inbetween him and Naomi. All of a sudden, Ayumi walked back a little bit, and started walking with Yoshiki. _Ugh. What does she want now?_ "Are you ok?" she whispered. He nodded. "I'm trying to come to a difficult conclusion." he said. "And what's that?" she asked. "I don't want to talk about it just yet," he said. "but I promise, when I find out I'll tell you as soon as I can." She raised an eyebrow. "Ok..." After about ten minutes of walking, they found the Infirmary. And thankfully, it wasn't locked.

They walked in, and tried to decide who would take watch. "Kishinuma and I will take first watch!" Ayumi volunteered. He looked at her. Everyone else seemed okay with that, so Naomi and Satoshi took the only two cots available. After they had fallen asleep, Seiko hovered over to them. "I'm going to fade out," she said. "But I'll still be in the room. If they wake up, or you two just need something, say my name. I'll fade back in before you know it." Yoshiki nodded, as she faded from sight. After a few minutes of just sitting there, Ayumi looked at him. "If you want to go to sleep, that's fine." she said. "I need the time to think anyway." He nodded, taking off his jacket and folding it to use it as a pillow. He laid down, and closed his eyes. Before he knew it, the nightmare began.

...

They were walking in the halls of. He and Ayumi. "Shinozaki?" he asked, as she ignored him. "Shinozaki? Ayumi? Shinozaki?! Damn it, answer me!" All of a sudden, she just ran away from him, and down the hall. "Hey!" he called. "What the hell?!" Yoshiki ran down to room 4-A, and pulled the lever that was in there. He remembered that it would connect two halves of the main floor together. He ran back down to the hallway that was now connected, and found a horrifying sight. _I've been here before_ , he thought. _I've had this dream before._ He looked at Ayumi's lifeless corpse on the ground, which was sliced from the torso. He let out a scream of terror. "Why is this happening?!" he screamed. As he stared at the corpse, he saw a flash of white, which looked like it was at his feet. Just as he was about to question it, he felt blood coming from his lips. He felt for it, but before he could even look at it he fell over, since he had been cut in half.

...

He jerked upwards, breathing fast. He could feel his heart hammering inside his chest. He realized that his face was sweating horribly. He sat up against the wall, and took slow breaths. "Did you dream?" Ayumi asked. _Hell,_ he thought. _I almost forgot she was there._ He shook his head. "Nightmare." he said. She moved over to him, so their shoulders touched. "Tell me." she whispered. _You might as well,_ he thought. _You couldn't get her to leave you alone the first time._ "We were walking in the halls of this purgatory," he said. "when you just ran off away from me. I went to one of the classrooms, and pulled the pulley lever to connect two halves of the school together. When I found you, you were nothing but a body, severed from the torso. And the dream ended with something, a sharp wire maybe, cutting me in half as well."

"Why do you think you have the nightmares?" she asked. "There has to be a reason." _Are you going to do it?_ A demonic voice gurgled in his head. _It would be so easy. No one would ever know she had died if you just hide the body!_ He shook his head, and the weird thoughts away. "I don't know," he sighed. "I have no idea if the dreams are supposed to make me do something. Well, they have accomplished one thing. I'll give them that." Ayumi looked at him confused. "And what has it accomplished?" she asked. "This isn't meant to be romantic in any way," he said. "But they have made me extremely worried about you and your well being." Ayumi nodded. "I don't see why that would be romantic," she said. "it may not have seemed like it, but when we were trapped here the first time, I constantly worried about you."

"I think everyone was worried," a voice said, making both of them jump. They looked up, and relieved seeing that it was just Seiko's spirit, appearing "sitting" in front of them. "Probably Satoshi and Morishige were worried about you the most. They are you're two best friends. Well, one of them was." Ayumi let out a really long yawn. "Go to sleep, Shinozaki," he said, turning his head to look at her. "I think it's my turn to take watch anyway." Ayumi looked up at him. "Are you sure?" she asked. "You don't want the extra company?" He shook his head. "Well, yes I do," he said, rethinking his decision. "but I know you are tired, and you should get some rest. Besides, Seiko can keep me company. If she's ok with that, I mean."

"This is my home now, after all," she said. "Sure why not, I'll stay here and talk to you." Yoshiki shook his head. "This won't be your home much longer, Shinohara-San." he said. "What do you mean?" she asked, a hint of excitement in her voice. "Well," he said. "if Ayumi really thinks that we can find a way to resurrect you, you have my vote. She is usually always right." Ayumi didn't say anything for a few seconds. "Wow," she said. "That's actually cool of you to think." Yoshiki grapped his folded up jacket, and put it back on. "Well, I guess I'll try to rest." she said, leaning her head slightly on his shoulder. After he was sure she was asleep, Seiko floated over to him. "So," she whispered. "are you willing to tell me about the nightmares?"

He shrugged, trying not to disturb Shinozaki. "I guess not. The nightmares are just so god awful," he whispered back. "They were always in Heavenly Host, and they always seemed to focus on Ayumi." She looked confused. "What about her?" she asked. "They focused on her dying, she ends up killing me, or we both die." She looked at him with a look of sympathy on her face. "That's terrible, Kishinuma!" she whispered. He nodded. "I know." he replied silently. "So, why do you agree with her?" she asked him. He looked at Seiko. "Promise not to tell her?" he whispered as silently as he could. She nodded, with a 'I promise' look on her face. He gulped and let out a sigh, before looking at Seiko once more. "I think I'm in love with her." he whispered.

A/N: So, for all of you Yoshumi (Ayumi and Yoshiki, does that 'name' make sense?) fans, he does have a crush on her, and they will be a couple well before the end of the story. I think Naomi and Satoshi will be a couple later on as well. Also, as Ayumi stated, there could be a reason for Yoshiki's nightmares. And there is a reason. You may be asking: Then what is it? Well, that's for me to know and for you to find out. You can guess all you want, but I won't confirm it till the time comes. So, until the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7: Naho and The Hammer Man

Chapter 7: Naho and The Hammer Man

I Own Squat

A/N: Just so the readers know, Naho is not associated with the "Hammer Man". And I'll reveal who he is towards the end of the chapter. Also, sorry for being inactive for so much longer! So, enjoy this chapter!

 _Satoshi_

Satoshi slowly opened his eyes, yawning. _This isn't right,_ he thought. _This isn't my house._ He looked around, and saw Naomi lying in a cot next to his. He got up, and looked around the dimly lit room. _Oh, right. We're back in Heavenly Host Elementary School._ He saw Yoshiki sitting in the corner, with Ayumi sitting next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. It dawned on him that she was asleep, and since she was asleep, Yosh was speaking with Seiko's spirit. As they talked he listened to what they were saying. "Are you sure?" Seiko asked him. "I think so," Yoshiki said. "When I first got the nightmares, I didn't know what to think of them." He itched the top of his scalp as he listened, wondering what they were talking about.

"If they have a job, then they are failing," Yoshiki said. "well, except for if they are supposed to make me worry about her. Which in that case, they are doing their job." Satoshi got off of the cot, but they didn't seem to notice him. "Who are you worried about?" he asked. This caused Yoshiki to jump a little, which caused Ayumi to wake up. If spirits could jump, he was pretty sure that Seiko would have jumped. After recovering, Ayumi let out a yawn as she put her head against the wall. "I though you said I could sleep, Kishinuma?" she asked. Yoshiki let out a grunt. "You can thank Mochida for that, Shinozaki." he said. "Uh, Satoshi, I'm not worried about anyone. You must have heard me wrong."

"Whatever." he said. "So, Shinozaki-San," Seiko said. "Who did you have in mind to help your goal?" Ayumi sighed. "She's another spirit here," she replied. "But I have no idea how to find her." Yoshiki got up and yawned. "What's his or her name?" Satoshi asked. "Her name is Naho," she replied. "Naho Saenoki." Yoshiki took on a look of seriousness. "Oh, hell to the no!" he said. "You ok there, Yosh?" Satoshi asked. Yoshiki seemed to ignore him. "You mean that crazy vlogging chick!" he said. "There is no way in hell that she'd help us! She's in-fucking-sane!" Ayumi got up and the argument started. "You don't know that!" she yelled. "Maybe we can bribe her!" Yoshiki burst out in laughing. "And how do you propose we do that?" he asked.

Satoshi walked over to them and chimed in on the conversation. "Maybe we could give Naho her body back?" he asked, just trying to be helpful. Yoshiki only laughed more. "Oh very good, Toshi!" he said, laughing. "We'll just say: 'Hi, Miss. Saenoki, we found your dead body, here ya go. Oops, forgot! You can't do anything with it, 'cause you're already dead!' Great idea, Mochida! Keep up the good work!" Ayumi grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, turned his head towards her and smacked him. She let go of him, as he rubbed the red part of his cheek. "Then how do you recommend we bring Seiko back from the dead?" she asked. Yoshiki looked like, he was trying to think. "Oh, hell with it," he said. "I'm not getting myself out of this one."

"Well," Satoshi said, clapping his hands together. "Let's get a move on!" All of a sudden, they heard Naomi's voice as she woke up. "Hey!" she said. "Was that there before I went to sleep?" Satoshi turned around to inspect what she was looking at. He didn't know what to think of what he and she had seen. But it was creepy. On the wall of the Infirmary, written in blood, it said: Four Will Go. "Did you think about the possibility that Naomi could have been sleep walking and ended up writing that?" Yoshiki asked his friend. "No..." Ayumi replied. "Two reasons there, Kishinuma. One, her wound is nearly dry. And two, we would have noticed. He turned around to face Ayumi and Yoshiki. "How right you are, Ayumi." he said. "It must have been here before we got here, and we were too stupid to notice it."

"He's right," Ayumi said. Yoshiki interrupted. "Ok, if we are going to find Naho, where are we going to look?" Ayumi actually looked like she hadn't thought about this. How wrong was he. "I think our best shot would be to look in the Reference Room." Yoshiki nodded. "I'm game for that." he said. "Hell, I'm game to anything as long as it helps get us out of here." Satoshi and Naomi joined the two, as Seiko just hovered around in the background. "I'll scout ahead and tell you if I find her," she said. "But, what does she look like?" Yoshiki answered before Ayumi could. "She has black hair, a red star pendant-thing in her hair and wears a maroon blazer." He replied. Ayumi looked at him with a look of surprise on her face. "Wow." she said. "What?" he asked. "I pay attention... most of the time..."

 _Yoshiki_

After about ten minutes of Yosh and Mochida leading the group around, Seiko reappeared. "Ayumi was right, probably." she said. "I found her in the Reference Room, oddly enough, it looks like she's waiting for something." Mochida and Kishinuma exchanged looks. "Why would she be waiting?" Satoshi asked. Yoshiki just shrugged. "Hell if I know," he said. "Lead the way, Seiko." She nodded, and she took the lead. After an additional fifteen minutes, they found the door to the Reference Room. Yoshiki quietly opened the door, and led the group in. He walked around, and finally spotted Naho. But she was with someone, another spirit. He stopped, and turned around. _Stop!_ he mouthed to his friends. _She's with someone else! Hide!_ The four friends, hid behind a shelf and listened to the conversation of the spirits.

"Well?" one of them asked. "Have you done what I asked?" _Wait a damn minute! That's Sachiko's voice! But, why does Sachiko associate with other spirits?_ He brushed the thoughts off, and continued listening. "The subject as been subjected to the dreams," Naho replied. "but he is unresponsive." _Wait... dreams? No..._ Yoshiki's head was being flooded with thoughts. "Unresponsive?" Sachiko asked. "Well, he is responding," Naho said. "But, he's not doing what I tell him." Sachiko sighed. "Naho, let me remind you with this question." she said. "Who is the subject?" It took a few seconds, but she answered. "The subject's name is Kishinuma," she said. "Yoshiki Kishinuma." Yoshiki's heart nearly stopped as soon as he heard this.

He looked back at Ayumi, who shared the same shocked expression that he did. He put his ear back up on the shelf, and listened once more. "Correct." Sachiko said. "And what did I order you to do?!" Naho made a gulping sound. "You had me brainwash him." she said. _I was brainwashed? The fuck?!_ "And to do _what_?!" she nearly screamed at Naho. "I'm not referring to you when I say the name Shinozaki," Naho replied. "I refer to-" Sachiko screamed at her as she interrupted. "I know I'm not the focus!" she yelled. "What did you order him to do?!" Naho finally sighed. "You had me brainwash him," she said. "to kill Ayumi Shinozaki." Yoshiki went fucking cold. He felt sick to his stomach and he he didn't even want to look at Ayumi. Yoshiki was overwhelmed with shock as he continued to listen.

"I told you to get him to kill Shinozaki, did I not?" Sachiko asked. "I tried!" she screamed. "Honestly, you don't understand! I tried to crack his mind, and simply couldn't. This is a simple matter. He really cares about Shinozaki, and just can't bring himself to kill her, let alone hurt her." _Well, that's great! Looks like the secret is out! Hopefully they don't take this as the romantic sort?_ "I don't care how you get her killed!" she screamed. "I should have seen Shinozaki's corpse by now!" Yoshiki couldn't possibly imagine how Ayumi, or any of the others felt right now. "Just get the job done!" Sachiko said. "Or I will be forced to possess Kishimuma, just like with that Nakashima girl!" _Wait a minute... Is it possible that Naomi was hearing Sachiko's voice?_ Yoshiki watched as Sachiko floated past them, thankfully not seeing them. She was gone. And Yoshiki was glad. He could pass out now.

 _Naomi_

An audible thud could be heard as Yoshiki's body hit the floor. After a few seconds, the three heard Naho speak. "Who's there?" she asked calmly. Naomi helped Satoshi pick up the unconscious Yoshiki, so they could make him "walk" as Ayumi revealed herself. "Oh!" Naho said. "I remember you! You are the Shinozaki girl, the one I'm supposed to kill. I thought you left." Ayumi looked scared. "You're not going to kill me?" she asked. Naho shook her head. "No," she said. "It's not my job to do so. I do believe I asked you a question, Shinozaki-San." Ayumi wasn't answering, so Satoshi took the liberty of answering for her. "We did leave," he said, heaving a sigh. "But Naomi here claimed she heard Seiko, her dead best friend, talking to her. So, she built a gateway here, and we were somehow sucked in."

Naho gave a surprising nod. "I see." she said. "I've heard of the ritual. A very hard ritual indeed, but it can be done. Naomi, it appears you have bridged the void that seperates Heavenly Host from the real world. That's bad." Naomi was kinda confused. "It is? And I did?" she asked, her voice full of confusion. "You'll have to forgive her," Satoshi said. "Ever since 'Seiko' left her, she can't remember anything since our previous visit." Naho nodded once again. "Yes, Naomi. It's bad." she said. "Now that there are two portals present, it's impossible to prevent Sachiko from escpaing into the real world." Satoshi looked confused. "Two portals? I only mentioned _one_."

"You _did_ only mention one,"Naho said. "But there have to be two portals to fully bridge the void. So, there is a portal present here. I can feel it's presence." Naomi got excited. "Well, then where is it?" she screamed. "I don't know," she said. "But I promise it's present here somewhere." Ayumi seemed to brighten up. "I remember!" she exclaimed, excited. "We were coming to find you!" Naho looked confused. "You were?" she asked. "How come?" Ayumi seemed really excited now. "We wanted to bring our friend Seiko back!" she said, jumping up and down, like a giddy school girl. "You can do it! If anyone can bring a dead person back, it's you!" Naho seemed to smile. "I appreciate the compliment," she said. "But I don't know. There is one huge thing that I need to do that." Naomi looked at her, determined to get her best friend back. "Name your price!" she said.

"There's just one thing," Naho said. "And I have no idea where it is." Naomi was pretty angry now. "Just tell us!" she screamed, extremely angry. "The Book of Shadows." she said. "The what?" Naomi asked. "The Book of Shadows," Ayumi said, looking at her. "It a dark, magical book that contains instructions for various charms. And she's right. It may contain a charm to bring back the dead." Just then, a groan was heard. Naomi looked to her left as she saw Yoshiki start to wake up. Naomi stopped helping him stand, as he began to regain consciousness. Satoshi let go of his friend, and let Yoshiki walk on his own. The first thing that Yoshiki did was look at Ayumi. "Shinozaki..." he said. _Wait, is he crying?_ "Shinozaki... I..." he choked up the words, not being able to finish. He walked off into the corner and just sat down.

 _Yoshiki_

Yoshiki couldn't get her out of his head. He knew he was in love with Shinozaki and he couldn't deny it any longer. But Sachiko implanted him with the dreams in an attempt to brainwash him? And not only brainwash him, but to get him to kill Shinozaki? He was kicking himself and way too hard. _It's not your fault,_ he thought. _There's no way that Shinozaki could be mad at you! Stop kicking yourself! If you care about her so much, then-_ He sighed, cutting off his thoughts. As the others were talking, he looked up at Ayumi. After a few seconds, she noticed him and sort of locked eyes with him. He couldn't tell if she looked scared or not. They kept looking at each other, and Yoshiki "broke" the silence by shedding a smile at her.

It seemed to reassure Ayumi, because she smiled back. It was almost like they were waiting to see who would look away first. _I can't do it. I can't even look at her!_ His smile broke and he looked down at his feet. "So, you'll bring her back if you get the Book of Shadows?" Naomi asked, with hope in her voice. "Yes," Naho said. "But I want something in return." After a few seconds, Ayumi responded. "Well, what do you want?" she asked. "I want control over this dimension." Naho said. Yoshiki looked up. _There is no way...?_ "Uh..." Satoshi said. "I don't know how to get you that..." Seiko finally started talking, after being silent after ten minutes or so.

"We could get Sachiko to talk to us." she said. "Who are you?" Naho asked, looking at her. "My dead best friend." Naomi replied, glumly. "Oh," Naho said. "I see." Then a voice started booming. "I can hear you people," a voice boomed. "you know." Yoshiki looked around the room, trying to find the source of the voice. Just then, Sachiko appeared in the middle of the room. And Yoshiki lost his marbles. "You son of a bitch!" he screamed, getting up to face Sachiko. "Y-y-you brainwashed me!" Sachiko just laughed. "No," she said. "I just placed the order." Yoshiki was angry. He didn't even know how to describe how angry he was. He grabbed a chair from one of the tables, and threw it at Sachiko.

As she was a ghost, it just passed through her, having no effect on her. "I don't care if you were the one who ordered it!" he screamed. "You are the one I get to be mad at about this!" Sachiko waved her hand at him. "Be silenced." she said. Yoshiki felt himself fly back into a wall, and collapse. _Holy shit! Feels like my spine is broken!_ "Hey!" Satoshi shouted. "You can't do that to my best friend! Who the hell do you think you are?!" Sachiko just laughed. "I'm your god." she said simply. "What about my wish?" Naho asked. "You want control over this dimension? _My_ dimension?" Sachiko asked. "No, no, no. That won't do. I'll split the control with you, but you won't get all of it."

"I think that's fair." Naho said. Yoshiki groaned as he looked up at them. "You haven't figured it out yet?" Sachiko asked. "What?" a few of the friends asked. "I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to Nakashima." Not even a second passed before Naomi answered. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Your friend Seiko was never talking to you." she said. "She's right," Seiko said. "I tried many times to contact you, but I failed each time." Yoshiki could see that Naomi had a look of confusion on her face. "Well, if Seiko wasn't talking to me, who was?" she asked. "Who do you think?!" Sachiko said. "I was!" Yoshiki wasn't surprised by this. After all, he did have a hunch. "Oh, look at the time!" Sachiko said. "I better get going! My associate will take care of you kids. Buh-bye!" Then, she disappeared.

Yoshiki got up. "You ok, man?" Satoshi asked. He nodded. "If she means associate by me," Naho said. "she has another thing coming. I don't plan on hurting you guys. So, since I've gotten what I wanted, find me the Book of Shadows. Then we'll get started." Just then, they heard groaning from the other side of the room. Yoshiki looked over there, and saw a huge guy walking towards them, dragging a sledgehammer behind him. _Oh, shit... That's the guy who knocked me out on our last visit!_ "Run like hell..." Naho said. "What?" Naomi asked, sounding scared. "Run like hell!" Yoshiki yelled. "Get out of here! Go! Get away from here!" Everyone except Yoshiki started running for the door, and went through it. Ayumi was the one who stopped and looked back. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Come on!"

He shook his head. "You go." he said. "I'll hold him off, keep him off of you guys." _Wait, was she crying?_ Yep. A few tears were rolling down Ayumi's face, as she realized her friend wasn't going with her. "Now go, run!" he said. Her face flushed. "Watch out!" she screamed. He didn't have time to react. He let out a scream of agony as jolts of pain ran throughout his abdomen, a result of the "hammer man" hitting him in his side. The last thing he saw of Ayumi was her worried face, tearing up as he was dragged away from the door, watching it close. He felt himself being dragged still, and being rolled over so he could see his attacker. The man raised the hammer, ready to lower it. _This is it,_ Yoshiki thought. _I'm gonna die here. Ayumi will never know how I felt about her._

He waited for the killing blow, but it never came. He heard a agonizing scream and he decided to open his eyes. His attacker was burning, in a blue flame sort of. He fell down, and just started to disappear from sight. "I'm trapped here! Just like you..." he said, before disappearing. He looked up at Naho, who was standing above him. He got up, hissing in agony. "I wasn't going to let you die," she said. "Are you ok?" He nodded, lying. In truth, he hurt like hell. "Ok," she said. "Tell your friends that I sense the portals presence. It's near the second floor boys lavatory." Yoshiki nodded, holding his side. "Ok, thanks! See you later Naho!"

He turned around, and ran out of the reference room. As he ran through the halls, the pain in his ribs increased. He finally stopped and allowed himself to fall. "Oh my god..." he said, holding his ribs. "That hurts so much!" He got back up, and tried his best to ignore the pain in his side. He continued to run, finally reaching a corner, and going around it. As he ran around the corner, he slammed right into Satoshi. He keeled over hissing in pain. "Jeez, man!" Satoshi said, after getting up. "Watch where you're going!" Ayumi was the next to speak. "Kishinuma-San!" she said. "You're alive!" She seemed to be overwhelmed with emotions, as she crushed him in a bear hug. Jolts of pain filled his abdomen as she hugged him.

He wasn't sure what to do, so he put his arms around her. "Kishinuma-San..." she purred, nuzzling her face into his shirt. _Is she crying?_ He felt the front of his shirt become wet with her tears. He looked up at Naomi, Seiko and Satoshi. They just looked at them, as Ayumi continued crushing Yoshiki in her grip. "Ok Ayumi," he said, gently prying her off of him. "That's enough..." He hissed in pain as he said this. "Are you ok?" Naomi asked. "I'm fine." he replied, as he listened to Ayumi sniffle. "I'm sorry," she said, continuing to sniffle. "I shouldn't have done that." Yoshiki shook his head. "You had every right," he said, holding his side. "You were worried about me. Don't be sorry."

Yoshiki sighed. "Look, now that I found you guys, we have to get out of here." he said. "But how?" Satoshi asked. "We're trapped!" Yoshiki shook his head. "No. Naho told me that she senses the portal," he said. "near the second floor boys lavatory." Naomi looked at him dead in the eyes. "Then let's go!" she said. After a few minutes of running around and trying to figure out what floor they were on, they found the portal. "We'll come back for you Seiko," Ayumi said. "we promise." Seiko nodded. "I know, now get out of here!" she said. The four nodded, and jumped through the darkness.

...

Yoshiki woke up in a room lit only by torches. He looked up, to see the portal that Naomi had created was still there. He got up and held his side. The pain had ceased, but not by much. He took out his cell to check the time. "Only 7:30?" he asked. "Thought it'd be later than that..." He put his phone away and walked over to Satoshi, who was still asleep. "Come on Satoshi," he said, shaking him. "Get up." Satoshi sturred, and after a few seconds he woke up. After recovering from "post-sleep" his friend looked up at Yoshiki. "We're back?" he asked. He nodded, smiling. "We're back." Yoshiki said. After a few minutes, the rest of them came around. After discussing going to school the following day, the all went their seperate ways and retired for the night.

A/N: I'm sorry to end it here, but the chapter was getting a little long. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and see you in the next one!


	8. Chapter 8: Fractured

Chapter 8: Fractured

 _Satoshi_

Satoshi let out a yawn as he listened to his health teacher talk. "Ok class. Today we are going to present your class projects," he said. "and as punishment for falling asleep in my class, Mr. Kishinuma will be starting us off. Mr. Kishinuma?" Only a few seconds passed until Yoshiki answered. "Uh sir, I didn't finish the project." he said. _Why doesn't that surprise me?_ "Ok, I see," the teacher said. "That's probably the hundredth assignment you haven't turned in. Keep it up, and I'll be happy to flunk you out of this Academy." Yoshiki let out a bored sigh. "Whatever." he said, a slight note of pain in his voice.

Satoshi looked over at his friend, to see him holding his side. "What's with him?" he whispered to Naomi. She looked up at him and then looked at Yoshiki. "Hey Yoshiki!" she whispered. "Are you ok?" Satoshi watched as Yoshiki looked up at his friends, only giving them a thumbs up. He then proceeded to drop his head on his desk. _Somethings not right here... He doesn't look tired._ "If Kishinuma won't go..." the teacher said, as he looked on his computer. "Then we'll have, uh, Naomi Nakashima." Naomi nodded, getting up from her desk. As the class waited for the teacher to pull up Naomi's presentation, Ayumi seemed to be struggling at getting Yoshiki's attention. "You surprised that Naomi remembers everything already?" Satoshi asked, looking over to his right to face her.

She nodded. "Most of everything," she said. "She seems to be a lot happier, which is good. Can you get Yoshiki's attention for me?" He nodded. "Of course." he said. He looked over at his friend and said his name. After three attempts, he was about to give up. But Yoshiki finally looked up at him. "What?" he asked. "You ok, Pal?" Satoshi asked. "You seem-" Ayumi interrupted him. "Like you're in pain." she said. "I'm terrific." he said. "Now leave me alone." And with that, he put his head back down. "Somethings not right with him." Satoshi said, turning to look at Ayumi. "I know," she said. "I mean, he did get hit in the side with a sledgehammer in Heavenly Host yesterday. Satoshi sat all the way up. "What?!" he asked. "What do you mean by that?!"

"I mean he was hit in the side by a sledgehammer!" she said. Satoshi was beyond confused at this point. "We'll talk about it later." she said as Naomi's presentation came up on the projector. "Kishinuma-San!" the teacher yelled. "Wake up! Detention, tonight!" Satoshi looked at Yoshiki as he looked up at the teacher. "Sorry Sir," he said. "I have a pounding headache." Satoshi then looked at a teacher. "Then you should have said something!" he said, narrowing his eyes. "One more thing like that, and I'll have you in suspension!" Yoshiki just let out a sigh, as he tried to pay attention. The presentations kept going on. Until the end of class. When Ayumi gave her presentation, Satoshi noticed that Yoshiki was paying even more attention to her, compared to the other presentations.

 _I'll talk with him after class,_ he thought. _About the whole thing in Heavenly Host. And Ayumi..._ Satoshi went back to paying attention. After Ayumi gave her presentation, Satoshi noticed that Yoshiki went back to not paying attention. _Ok, something is definetly up. It has to be something to do with her! But what? He said he didn't like her like that!_ He looked at Ayumi, who had sat back down. _Just a few more minutes. You better be ready to talk, Kishinuma!_ After about five more minutes, the bell rang and released the class. Yoshiki was one of the first out of class, with Satoshi right behind him. When he got out of class, Yoshiki was already halfway down the hall. "Yoshiki!" he called. "Yosh! Wait up!" Yoshiki turned around to look at him.

"What?" he asked. "What do you want?" Satoshi stepped up to his friend. "Ayumi told me about the whole thing with the sledgehammer." Yoshiki gave him slight of an angry look. "Stay out of it!" he said, grabbing his side. "It's none of your business!" Satoshi noted that his friend sounded in pain. "Are you sure you are alright?" he asked. "I said I'm fine!" he shouted at Satoshi. All of the conversations in the hall stopped. Satoshi looked up. He saw that everyone in the hall were staring at them. The teachers, the students, even Naomi and Ayumi, who had been talking at the other end of the hall were now looking at them.

"You're causing a scene!" Satoshi told his friend. "Will you just leave me alone?" Yoshiki asked. "So yes, I was hit by a sledgehammer! Yes, I am alright! Now leave me alone!" With that, Yoshiki walked off, shoving his hands into his jacket pocket. "What's with him?" Naomi asked. Satoshi turned to look at Ayumi and Naomi standing next to him. "I think he's pissed." Satoshi said. "Something to do with what happened when we went back." Ayumi cleared her throat. "I'm worried about him." Naomi laughed. "Why wouldn't you be worried about him?" she asked. "He got himself into a heap of trouble in Heavenly Host. He almost got himself killed to save us." Satoshi nodded, looking at the two. "You would have done the same for him." Ayumi laughed. "You're right." she said. "I would have."

 _Yoshiki_

"Are you ok?" Ayumi asked him. "I'm fine," Yoshiki said. "Positive." He put his hand on his side once again. _Jeez, it feels like my ribs are on fire! What the fuck is wrong with me?!_ The group was eating lunch now. Well, everyone except for him. Yoshiki couldn't hold an appetite. "Dude!" Satoshi said. He looked up at his friend. "Aren't you going to eat?" he asked. Yoshiki shook his head. "I'm not hungry." he said, getting up. _Jesus! It feels like my skin is splitting apart!_ "Where are you going?" Ayumi asked him. "Away," he said. "I have to use the restroom." He was lying, of course, but he didn't want his friends to be worried. He walked as calmly as he could out of the cafeteria, and then ran the rest of the way to the restroom.

Once he was in the restroom, he stood around. _I can't do it anymore. I came in here or a reason. I love Ayumi. That's it. But she doesn't feel the same! Damn it! Doesn't mean that I can't try to impress her..._ He started to groan in pain, for the millionth time that day. He looked into the mirror, and noticed that he looked fairly pale. "The hell?" he asked. "What is wrong with me?" He then noticed there was a red tint on his white dress shirt. He felt his shirt in that spot, and noticed it was wet. He brought his hand back and noticed that his fingertips were red. His heart nearly stopped, as he pulled back his jacket. A nice portion of the side of his shirt was soaked in blood. He didn't know what to do right now. "I'm going home." he decided.

He walked out of the restroom and saw that Satoshi was blocking the path to the exit. "Where ya goin' pal?" he asked, walking over to him. "Home." Yoshiki said as simply as he could. "Why?" Satoshi asked, as Yoshiki continued walking. "Because my ribs are killing me." he replied. "I thought you said that you were ok?" he asked. "Well, I lied." he said. "Now leave me alone. Good day sir!" Yoshiki finally made it to the exit, and started the walk home. He was probably about half-way to his apartment when he felt his phone buzz. He sighed and stopped walking to check his phone. When he pulled his phone out of his pocket, he was surprised to see that Ayumi had texted him. _Shinozaki texted me? That's not normal for her..._ _She hasn't texted me in weeks, let alone months!_ He sighed once again and opened his message box.

 _Shinozaki Ayumi - Why didn't you come back from lunch?_

 _Me - I didn't feel so good, so I went to the nurse's office. I'm going to tell you like I told Mochida, just leave me be! Stop worrying!_

 _Why would you do that?_ He silently scolded himself. _If you want to get her to like you, you have to be nicer!_ He sighed, as he put his phone away. He continued walking down the sidewalk and finally arrived at his apartment. He opened the door to his apartment after unlocking it and walked in. As soon as he walked in, he collapsed on the floor. "Yeah," he said, crawling for the bathroom. "That's good for the ribs." He crawled his way into his bathroom and stood up. He turned on the light, while removing his jacket. He looked at his stained shirt and saw that it was worse than it really seemed. He groaned in pain as he unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off. "Shit." he hissed, as he looked on the blood on his lower was still some blood running down from the gashes on his abdomen and he was wondering how the hell he was still alive. "Shit," he said, sighing again. "I gotta get myself to a doctor."

 _Naomi_

 _How does Shinozaki plan on getting the Book of Shadows?_ Naomi let out a sigh, as she walked home with her friends. "I don't know, Seiko." she said. "What did she ask you?" Satoshi asked. "She asked me how you plan on finding the Book of Shadows." she said, looking at Ayumi. "I'll handle it." Ayumi looked at Naomi. "You are sure it's Seiko talking to you this time?" she asked. "You _are_ sure that it's not Sachiko?" Naomi nodded. "I'm sure. She cleared it up with me." she said. "As soon as we parted ways last night, she told me that she finally had made a powerful enough connection to contact me." Satoshi looked at her friends. "I believe you." he said. "But I'll be keeping my eyes on you." Ayumi nodded to her friend. "As will I." she said.

A few seconds of silence passed, before Ayumi broke the silence with a slightly angry comment. "Why would he do that?!" she almost yelled. Naomi looked over at her friend, who was looking at her phone, with a slightly angry look. "What is it?" Satoshi asked. "It's Kishinuma, being the mean ass he is!" she yelled. "What did he do?" Naomi asked. "Oh, and you'll just have to accept Kishinuma's personality. He's just like that." Ayumi didn't look much happier. "I don't care!" she siad. "He should be nicer to us! All of us! Most specifically me!" Satoshi sighed. "Why do I feel like I'm being ignored?" he asked. "What did he do?" Naomi asked. "I asked him why he never returned from lunch and I get was an annoyed response telling him to stop worrying about him!"

"And I know why." Satoshi said. "Why would he say that?" Naomi asked, ignoring her friend's comment. "I don't know why he would do that!" she screamed. "I guess I don't exist..." Satoshi said. "I demand to know why he's been acting so salty today!" she said, angrily. "I deserve to know! If he wants my help, he owes me this!" Satoshi sighed. "I know I'm not talking to myself here." he said. The two continued to ignore him. "Well, what did he respond with?" Naomi asked. "He said 'I didn't feel so good, so I went to the nurse's office. I'm going to tell you what I told Mochida, just leave me be! I'm fine!" she said. "I'll admit it. That is harsh." Naomi replied. "You know what?" Ayumi asked. "I'm going to go up to his apartment and question him! Right now!"

"You know what?" Satoshi asked. "I'm gonna let you two ladies do this! I'm just gonna go home!" The two females just ignored him, for the third time. Ayumi stormed off in the direction of Yoshiki's apartment and Naomi had to jog just to keep up with her friend. "Whoa! Slow down, Ayumi!" Naomi replied, matching her friend's speed. "I don't care!" she yelled. "I'm going to give that jerk a piece of my mind!" Ayumi upped her speed, leaving Naomi in the dust. "Wait!" Naomi called. "I can't keep up!" She stood there, catching her breath. She finally stood up straight and started running after her friend again. She finally caught up with her and grabbed the back of her dress shirt. "Will you stop running so fast?" she asked, panting. "I can't run as fast as you can!" Ayumi recovered from this shock of being stopped and looked at Naomi, annoyed.

"Will you stop!" she said. "I just want to get to Kishinuma's apartment!" Naomi sighed. "And I'm telling you to slow down!" she said. "Just try to keep up." she said, starting to run again. "Damn it." she replied, beginning to run after her friend again. "You should really slow down!" Naomi said. "You could fall and bust your head!" Ayumi let out a laugh. "Your just jealous because I'm so fast and you're so slow!" Naomi laughed with her friend, even though she was still a little angry. "Yep, that's me!" she called to her friend. Naomi felt a buzz in her shirt's front pocket as she was running. She sighed, continuing to run as she took her phone from the pocket. It showed her that she had one new text.

 _Mochida Satoshi - Quick question. Do I exist? Or am I just imaginary?_

Naomi just started to laugh as she put her phone back into her pocket, ignoring the text. For now. She caught up to her friend as they arrived at Kishinuma's apartment. Instead of waiting for her friend, Ayumi just ran up the steps and into the building. "Don't wait for me!" she called out sarcastically, as she followed Ayumi. She found Ayumi running up the steps to the second floor, toward's Yoshiki's apartment. She slowly followed Ayumi. She reached the top of the stairs, seeing Ayumi stop at Yoshiki's apartment door. She didn't take her time. Before Naomi could even speak, Ayumi was pounding on the door. "Kishinuma!" she said in a very angry tone. "Open up! I know you're in there!" _Aren't you going to stop her? She could get herself in trouble._ "Why should I?" she asked. "Yoshiki got himself into this." Ayumi completely disrespected the fact that Naomi could her Seiko and said, "Shut up, Nakashima-San!"

 _How about now?_ "Oh, hell yes." Naomi said, as she made a fist. She slugged Ayumi in the arm. Hard. "Ow!" Ayumi said angrily, looking at Naomi. "What the hell was that for?" Naomi drew her fist back, satisfied. "Damn, that felt good." she said. "That was for disrespecting my special ability!" She narrowed her eyes. "What special ability?!" Naomi was completely annoyed that Ayumi had forgotten about her special ability. "Oh, I don't know!" Naomi said. "Maybe the ability of me being able to hear Seiko!" Ayumi slightly dropped her angry face. "Oh, that." she said. "Well, I'm a little pissed off right now, Naomi. Incase you forgot." Naomi sighed. "No, I didn't." she said. "Yoshiki. Kishinuma. Open. The. Damn. Door!" Ayumi nearly yelled, as she pounded on the door. Then, they were interrupted. "Well. Why am I not surprised that you two are arguing outside my door?"

 _Yoshiki, Nearly Two Hours Earlier_

"Well Kishinuma, we have finally gotten to look at your x-rays and we have good news and more good news." Yoshiki sighed. "Good news?" he asked. "The good news is that you have fractured your ribs." Yoshiki blinked in disbelief. "I fractured my ribs." he said. "How can there possibly be more good news?" The doctor laughed. "The other good news is that you _didn't_ break your ribs. Otherwise you'd be in surgery right now to reset the bones." he said. "Very painful process, my friend." Yoshiki rolled his eyes. _Some sense of humor,_ he thought. "What can you do for it?" The doctor looked at the x-rays and then at his clipboard. "Well, the only thing _to_ do is to take it easy for a couple days. Stay out of school." he said. "Oh and I recommend that you use an ace bandage and take a painkiller once per day." Yoshiki sighed. "Is that all you can do?" he asked. The doctor nodded. "There is nothing _else_ to do. All you can do is rest up for a few days." He nodded. "Thanks, doc." he said. "We'll get you checked out of here with two ace bandages and a prescription for painkillers."

 _Yoshiki, Three Minutes Earlier_

In the following time, Yoshiki had gotten lunch and had gone to his local pharmacy to get two ace bandages and picked up his prescription painkillers earlier than expected. He was walking home when he ran into the person whom he had least expected to see again that day. He turned a corner and ran right into Satoshi. He dropped his bag and the two ace bandages fell out, along with the bottle of painkillers. "An ace bandage?" Satoshi asked, looking at him with curiousity. "And painkillers? Dude, what's wrong with you? Just tell me!" He narrowed his eyes at his friend. "I already told you." he hissed with slight anger. "It's none of your concern!" Satoshi raised his hands in surrender. "Sorry." he said, as Yoshiki quickly put everything back in the bag. "Look, I'm glad I ran into you."

"Why?" Yoshiki asked, as he walked towards his apartment. "Last time I checked, Ayumi was headed towards your apartment in a fury." he said, as he walked with Yoshiki. "Well, that's just great." he said. "Just more stress I _really don't_ need." As they were nearing his apartment building, he fumbled with his jacket pocket, looking for his keys. He walked up the stairs to the building, as he took out his keys. While they walked in, Satoshi began to say something, but was quickly interrupted by the sound of arguing coming from the next level. They slowly and quietly walked up the stairs, as they listened to their two female friends argue. "Shut up, Nakashima-San!" Yoshiki heard Ayumi say. He could barely hear Naomi say, "Oh hell yes." He heard Ayumi say, "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"Damn that felt good." Naomi said. "That was for direspecting my special ability!" It took a second or two for Ayumi to answer. "What special ability?!" Ayumi asked. "Oh, I don't know," Naomi said. "maybe the ability of me being able to hear Seiko!" "Oh, that." Ayumi said. "Well, I'm a little pissed off right Naomi. Incase you forgot." Naomi cleared her throat. "No, I didn't." she said. "Yoshiki. Kishinuma." Ayumi nearly screamed. "Open. The. Damn. Door!" Yoshiki shook his head in frusteration. "I'm ending this." he whispered to Satoshi. He walked all the way up the stairs and stood there as they failed to notice him. "Well," he said. Ayumi and Naomi turned to face him, a look of shock on both of their faces. "Why am I not surprised that you two are arguing outside my door?"

Ayumi was the quickest to recover from the shock. "Where. Have. You. Been?!" she yelled, running over to him. Yoshiki failed to block the incoming attack. She slugged him. Right in the ribs. He lost his breath, as he dropped his keyes and his bag. He backed down onto the stair behind him. Unfortunetly, he stepped on the bottle of painkillers. He felt himself lose his balance and start to fall backwards. At the last second, Satoshi grabbed his hand to pull him up. But it was no use. Yoshiki was already going down and Satoshi was going down with him. Yoshiki felt himself slide down the stairs as Satoshi sled down with him. He hit his head on the floor and let out a groan of pain. "Uh, thanks for breaking my fall." Satoshi said. "Shut up, and get the hell off me." Yoshiki said. Satoshi rolled off of his friend so Yoshiki could get up.

He got up, letting out a very pained groan. _I could of sworn my ribs caved in!_ He got up. "Aren't you a little bit sorry, right now?" Naomi asked. "Hell no!" Ayumi said. "He deserved that!" Yoshiki was literally burning with anger right now. "Hey!" he called up the stairs. Ayumi looked down at him. "I literally almost busted my ribs to save you people!" he said. "I thought that would earn me some respect!" Ayumi looked curious. "I knew it!" she said. "I knew something was wrong with you! What's wrong with your ribs? Show me!" Yoshiki started laughing, as he walked up the stairs and past Ayumi. "You think now that you pretend to care," he said. "That I'm going to drop my anger? Get over yourself!" Ayumi didn't speak, as he turned around to pick up his things. He grabbed his ace bandage, keyes and the bottle of painkillers, which were laying on the second stair down.

"Speechless?" he asked. "You think I'm faking this?" Ayumi asked. "No," he said. "I _know_ you are. Did you see how angry you were? You pushed me down the god damn stairs!" Ayumi didn't speak for a few more seconds, as he unlocked his door. "Because you ignored everyone!" she said. "And you fell down the stairs. I didn't push you." He scoffed. "You punched me in the most critical spot I have right now. In fact, that's where the x-ray showed the fracture!" He opened his door to his apartment and stepped in. "Fracture?" Naomi asked. "What the hell?" Satoshi said. He sighed and turned around. He took off his jacket and tossed it behind him. He lifted up his shirt and showed off his bandaged lower torso, which was slightly covered in dried blood.

He lowered his shirt and walked into the apartment. He turned around and closed the door, but at the last second, Satoshi hit the door with his hand stopping it from closing. "I'm sorry." Ayumi finally said. "Really. I am." He looked at Ayumi. He cleared his throat. "Are you looking for forgiveness?" he asked. "We all are." Naomi said. He sneered. "I'm sorry." he said. "We're all out of forgiveness. Come back tomorrow. We may just have it." After saying this, he slammed the door shut and locked it.

A/N: Merry Christmas to all of the readers! On this day, you get a treat. For the ones that were actually patient enough to wait two-three weeks for each chapter, thank you. And for that, you get two chapters today! No kidding. The next chapter will be posted in exactly an hour. Also, for any Halo gamers, there were a few references to Halo in this chapter. Mainly, how I spelled keys (KEYES) as in Captain Jacob Keyes of the UNSC Pillar of Autumn. Or Jacob Keyes' daughter, Miranda Keyes. This doesn't mean that Halo will be involved in the story, otherwise this would be a crossover story. So, thanks for reading. The next chapter will be here before you know it!


	9. Chapter 9: The Shinozaki Estate

Chapter 9: The Shinozaki Estate

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Corpse Party

A/N: So, here's the ninth chapter. Just as promised! Another Merry friggin' Christmas to my readers. I hope your Christmas is going well. Mine is... well, I don't know. Because this Author's Note was prewritten on December 23rd. Anyway, hope your Christmas is going fantastic! And, in this chapter, the group goes looking for the Book of Shadows. I didn't mention this in the last Author's Note, so I'll mention it now. This is a one time thing. I'm not going to release two chapters every two-three weeks or whatever. I might do this on some holidays or special occasions. But I won't do it every single time. I might do this for my birthday (which is February 16th btw). So, without further ado, read on!

 _Ayumi_

"I can't believe he would kick us out of his apartment like that!" Ayumi said, angrily. "He's such a dick!" Naomi cleared her throat. "Hold on," she said. "Seiko wants to speak to all of us." Ayumi raised her eyebrow. "How does she expect to-" she was speaking, but was interrupted by grunts and a few screams of pain from Naomi. After a few more seconds, a blue light appeared next to Naomi. The blue light slowly took shape and finally a ghosly image of Seiko could be seen. "How... did you do that?" Ayumi asked. The ghostly image of Seiko "brushed" herself off and then looked at the group. "It's nice to get out of her head for once." she sighed. "You're wondering how I can be here in the real world?" Ayumi nodded, surprised.

"It's quiet simple really." Naomi said, recovering from the pain she was in. "I have no idea how I knew, but I concentrated on Seiko last night, and poof! She appeared in front of me, exactly like this. We had a good chat, I think. She's like a pet." Seiko gave off an irritated look. "Don't call me a pet!" she retorted. "I don't call you a pet!" Satoshi cleared his throat. "Hold on a minute." he said. "If Naomi can concentrate on you and can make you appear as you are, then why would you want to come back to life?" Ayumi turned to look at Satoshi, with an angry look. "Satoshi!" she said. "Why would you even think about saying that?! What's wrong with you?!" Satoshi looked at her. "It was just a question!"

"I'm with Ayumi on this one," Naomi replied. "that is a messed up question." Ayumi looked back at Seiko's spirit. "Ok. What did you have to say?" she asked. "I've been talking to Naho alot lately, since you left." Seiko replied. "And we were discussing the topic of the Book of Shadows. And we think we know where you guys should look." Satoshi sighed. "Well?" he asked. "Don't keep us in-" Ayumi interrupted Satoshi as he was speaking. "Stop talking." she said. "After what you just asked Seiko that, you don't deserve to talk." Satoshi sighed. "Where should we look?" Naomi and Ayumi asked at the same time. "Well, according to legend, The Book of Shadows is hidden on the old Shinozaki property." Ayumi watched as Naomi raised an eyebrow. "Do you come with subtitles?" she asked.

"Oh, come on!" Seiko said. "The Book of Shadows is hidden at the old Shinozaki Estate outside of town. In the country!" Ayumi cleared her throat. "You said according to a legend?" she asked. "Yes." Seiko said. "Then why should we trust that?" she asked. "Usually legends are false!" Seiko looked at Naomi. "You believe it. Right?" she asked. "Sort of." Naomi said. "But I feel like we need more proof." Seiko sighed. "What more proof could you possibly need?" she said. "The Book of Shadows has to be somewhere on the estate! Where else would it be?" Ayumi sighed. "Who is to say that the Book of Shadows isn't on the estate? And it's in Heavenly Host some where?" Seiko laughed. "Whose to say that the Book of Shadows isn't in Heavenly Host? And it's on the estate?" Ayumi sighed. "I give up." she said. "If you say it's on the estate, it might be there."

"It's there." she said. "Trust me." Ayumi nodded. "I guess we have to." Seiko "paced" the open air. "Just hurry." he said. "And be careful. I want to be human again fast. But I don't want any casualties." Satoshi cleared his throat. "There won't be any casualties." he said. "We are all in this together. I just don't know about Yoshiki." Ayumi scoffed. "Let the ass stay out of it." she said. "He obviously doesn't care. You saw how he treated us." Naomi cleared her throat. "He treated us that way because _you_ pushed him down the stairs." Ayumi scoffed, again. "I don't care!" she replied. "He deserved it!" Satoshi cleared his throat. "I recall that he showed you his fractured ribs." he said. "You are certain that you didn't take it a little too far?"

"Positive!" she said. "Besides, like I said: He deserved it!" As the two began to argue, Ayumi heard Seiko and Naomi talking. "Ok, I'm ready to get back in your head. Take me back!" Seiko replied. "Alright!" She let out pained grunts as she concentrated, and Seiko disappeared. "Alright guys." Naomi said. Ayumi looked back at Naomi. "We'll discuss this tomorrow. I'm heading home." The two waved to her as she walked away from them.

 _Yoshiki_

He would admit it. He felt angry with himself for kicking his friends out the previous night. So far today, he had taken a shower, taken his painkillers, changed his bandages, and slept or watched T.V. Right now, he was watching T.V. _I'm in love with her. I have to accept it. And I want to make her a song. Or at least find an approtiate song to sing to her._ _I already know how to play guitar. I have one. So, I could go up to the school and ask our choral director for suggestions._ He turned off the T.V. and got up to get his jacket, part of the school uniform he wore. He had thrown his other shirt away, since it was covered in blood from his wound.

He walked out of his apartment, making sure he had his keys. He walked out the door and walked down the sidewalk, in the direction of the Academy. _If I like her so much, she has to know._ He continued walking down the sidewalk, until Kisagari came in sight. He started running towards the building and stopped when he was at the door. He walked in. He hoped the choir teacher was still around. School had only been over for maybe a hour at the most. He walked up the stairs, towards the choir room. He found the door to the choir room open and he just walked underneath the doorway and knocked on the door. "Hello?" he said. "Anyone in here?" After a few minutes, a man walked out of the office that was on the otherside of the room. "Hello young man," the man said. "what can I do for you?"

"Hello." Yoshiki replied. "Are you the choir teacher?" The teacher nodded. "I am." he said. "What may I help you with?" Yoshiki walked into the classroom, as he thought about what he should say. "Well, I need help with a girl that I like-" he was speaking, but the teacher interrupted him. "The romance topic huh, kid?" he asked. "I do believe I can help you with that." He walked over to the shelf, which was a high shelf, with boxes on each one. He climbed up a ladder to the third shelf and grabbed a small box. He camd back down the ladder and walked over to the piano, where he signaled Yoshiki to join him. "Alright." he said. "We have quiet a few romanctic catergorized songs here. Why don't you take a look?" After the teacher opened the box, Yoshiki looked at the files of music, each one with a title in view.

He thumbed through the files, as he read them. _Kimi No Koe, Shoshone Love Song (The Heart's Friend), Yubisaki, My Girl, Sakura Kiss.._. "Wait." he said, thumbing over to the song titled "My Girl." He cleared his throat. "My Girl?" he asked. The teacher gave him a curious look. "I don't think you'd be interested in that song." he said. "It's from the American culture, written by an American band. The Temptations I believe." Yoshiki decided to protest against this, not liking what the teacher had told him. "But this girl _is_ my girl! And I think this song is perfect!" The teacher shook his head. "Fine. You can use this song. I'll lend it to you. Who knows, you may be able to use this to enter the talent show in a few months."

Yoshiki thanked the teacher and left with the sheets of music. He ran all the way home in an effort excitement. As he ran in through the building's doors and up the stairs, he saw his three friends, standing by his door. "Oh!" he said in surprise. "What's up, guys?" Ayumi gave him an angry look. "You mean to tell me, that you just run in here, say 'what's up?' and then say nothing else?!" she screamed at him. "Calm down Ayumi." Satoshi said. "Look guys," he said. "believe it or not, I'm sorry about yesterday. Really! I was mad and both I and Ayumi owe each other an apology." Ayumi's angry look intensified. "Why should I apologize?!" she yelled at him. "Because I'm going to apologize first for being a dick. And I want an apology in return."

"So, I'll say it." he said. "I'm sorry for 'kicking you guys out' yesterday." Ayumi sighed. "I'll accept your apology. But just this once." she said. "I'm sorry I pushed you down the stairs." Naomi cleared her throat. "Ok, now that you guys have warmed up to each other again, why don't we tell him where we are going?" she said. "Where are you guys going?" he asked. "We are going to the old Shinozaki Estate." Ayumi said. "Where?" Yoshiki asked. "The old estate thing that Sachiko lived on when she was a child." Satoshi said. Yoshiki became mentally disturbed by this. "The fuck?" he asked. "Why would you want to go there?" Satoshi sighed. "Because we believe that's where we can find the Book of Shadows." He nodded. "We need you to go." Ayumi said. "Wait, what?" Yoshiki asked. "Yeah, we need as much help as we can possibly get." Naomi said.

"I appreciate the offer, but-" he started talking, but was rudely interrupted. "It's not an offer." Ayumi said. "We request that you go along." Yoshiki tried to keep his cool, as this was a very simple matter. "Look, I don't know if you forgot, but I have a fractured ribcage." he siad. "And it needs to heal. I'm sorry, really. But I'm not going with." Ayumi gave him a sad look, which was unexpected. He expected an angry look. "But, we need your help!" she said. "And I need to heal." he said. "Maybe some other time. Besides, how hard can it be? You guys are searching for a book!" Satoshi laughed. "You're right!" he said. "How hard could it possibly be?" Ayumi sighed. "Mochida-San, please don't say that." Satoshi raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" he asked. "Becuase now that you said that, now it probably will be slightly hard." she said.

"Last time I'm saying it. I'm not going." he said. "Fine." Ayumi said. "But at least take this." She handed him what looked like a watch. She seemed to see his confusion. "It's not a watch." she said. "It's a heart monitor. In case you do decided to come up, the estate is south outside of the city. Also, since the monitors are all linked, it monitors your heartbeat, mine, Satoshi's and Naomi's." He was impressed. Really. "That's cool." he said, with complete honestly. "Thanks." She nodded. "Please think about it." she said, as they walked down the stairs. He walked into his apartment and set the monitor and music down on his counter. He proceeded to start watching T.V. He had been watching for not even an hour, when he started to get overwhelmed by guilt. _What if something happens to them? I'd never forgive myself! I'd be convinced it's my fault!_ "Why do I feel like I'll never see this apartment again?" he asked, getting up. He looked at the heart monitor. "Fuck it." he said, as he picked up the monitor.

 _Satoshi_

They walked up to the rotting wooden gate that seperated the gravel from the farm or estate area. "This place is huge!" he said. "How will we explore it?" Ayumi sighed. "Well, there's a barn, a big house and what looks like a storage area." she said. "We could search them one at a time." Naomi cleared her throat. "I think we should split up." she siad. "I think that's a great idea." a new voice said. Satoshi turnd around, along with his other two friends, to see Yoshiki standing there. They all cheered and ran over to him. "Wow." he said. "Didn't think you guys would be so happy to see me." Naomi laughed. "Well, we are." she said. "Why did you change your mind?" Ayumi asked. "I got an overwhelming feeling of guilt. And I decided to trail you guys up here incase something happened."

"That's so nice of you to think." Satoshi said. "So, what's our situtation here?" Yoshiki asked. "We have three locations to search here on the estate." Ayumi said. "The house, the barn and what seems to be a storage area." He nodded. "Well, I think that's easy." Yoshiki asked. Satoshi looked at his friend with confusion. "I can go with Ayumi to search the storage area. And you and Naomu can quickly search the other two." Ayumi nodded. "That'll work." she said. "We can do that." Satoshi sighed. "Ok. I'll take Naomi to search the barn and the house. You and Ayumi search the storage area." he said. After a short conversation, the two groups seperated.

 _Yoshiki_

"I think we'll need a flashlight or something." Ayumi said. "No problem." he said, taking out his phone. "I have a flashlight on my phone." He walked up to the door of the cellar. Or whatever it was. He started pulling on the door, but it wouldn't open. "It's locked." he replied, giving up. "Try harder!" she urged, sounding impatient. He started slamming against the door, but it didn't help. He backed up a few feet and was about to run into the door, when Ayumi interrupted him. "What are you doing?" she asked him. "I'm going to run into the door, using my shoulder to ram the door." She looked at him, like he was stupid. "I think that's a bad idea." she said. He smirked. "Do you have a better idea?" he asked. She sighed and shook her head.

"I didn't think so." he said, beforing taking a deep breath. He ran towards he door and slammed into it with his shoulder. As ironic as it sounds, at the first strike, the door gave way and broke. He fell down the steep stairs down to the bottom, about three feet down. "Ow." he said, getting up after coughing a bit. "That's good for the ribs." He heard Ayumi running down the stairs. "Are you ok?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." he said, laughing. "You're right. It was a bad idea." They laughed together for a few minutes, before Yoshiki turned on his flashlight. "We should get to work." Ayumi replied. "I really don't like being down here." They walked down the dark corridor, which probably hadn't been explored in over thirty years. Yoshiki quickly found himself tripping on something and tumbling to the ground. Ayumi just stood there going, "Tsk, tsk, tsk." she said. "You should really watch where you are going."

"Sorry." he said, getting up. He looked at what he had tripped over. It was a box, full of old pictures. "Hey, check it out." he said, getting on a knee to look at what he had found. He went through the pictures and found one that was out of the ordinary. The picture had a certain feature to it. "Look at this." he said to Ayumi, getting up and standing beside her, bringing the picture up so that she could see it too. They both looked at the one thing that stood out the most: A person in the picture was circled with a red marker, which had been fading for decades. Written in the same red marker, was: "Can you see me?" Ayumi just stood there. "Is that-" Yoshiki interrupted her. "Sachiko?" he said. "Yeah, I think so!" Just then, a new, sickly voice shattered the dense silence of the cellar. "Can you see her?" the voice said. They both looked up, to see a very skinny figure at the other end of the corridor.

"Who the hell is that?" Ayumi asked, her voice full of fear. "I don't know." Yoshiki said, as the figure slowly crept toward them. "But I advise we run." Ayumi took a deep breath. "Ok, on three, we both run for the way we came." she said. "Wait, on three?" he asked. "Or on three an then go?" Ayumi smacked herself on the forehead. "We don't have time to talk about this!" she said. "That entity is creeping toward us! We have to move, know!" Yoshiki laughed. "Okay, okay sorry!" he said. "One, Two-" Ayumi had started to count, but it was too late. The entity at the end of the hall had started sprinting towards hem. The last thing Yoshiki saw were the creature's intense, glowing eyes.

A/N: So, in order for me to release two chapters on this day, there must be a price. And the price is a cliffhanger. Are they dead? Will Seiko ever be ressurected? You'll just have to wait. Don't hate me. Besides, you had to see this coming. Anyway, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Also, I just realized I never released chapter Seven! SO, you get three chapters. Congratulations. Only means you get wait a lot longer for a followup.


	10. Chapter 10: Council with Sachiko

Chapter 10: Council With Sachiko

Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse Party.

A/N: What was that thing that caught Ayumi and Yoshiki? They are alive, don't worry. I don't plan on killing anyone off... yet. So, in this chapter Yoshiki will finally attempt to rid himself of the brainwashing he had on him. And I'm not going to just tell you, you have to read. So, read on! Also, I'd like to say that some scenes get pretty graphic in this chapter. So, you have been warned. Read at your own risk!

 _Satoshi_

Satoshi was exploring the basement of the very old and creepy farm house. Naomi was upstairs, searching the bedrooms. He proposed the theory that any place to hide an important 'family heirloom' would be the basement. So, he was searching through old boxes, not finding anything yet. He eventually looked up to find a door, that was shut. He walked over to the door and attempted to open it. Upon grabbing the doorknob and wiggling it, he found it was locked from the inside. He sighed, shaking his head in confusion. _Who locks a door from the inside of a room in a house?_ He walked around the basement, for something that would help get the door open. He eventually settled on a crowbar, which he found it odd, that it was stashed down in this basement.

He walked back over to the door and started to attempt to force the door open. After the first few fruitless attempts, he tried harder. But there was still no success. He finally dropped the crowbar. "Whoever locked this door, doesn't want _anyone_ to get in." he said. "But that isn't stopping me." He started to attempt to kick the door down. On about the fourth try, he succeeded in doing so. The door didn't exactly fall down, it more or less just broke the lock and it opened on it's own. The room smelled realy bad and Satoshi could of sworn he saw someone staring at him, sitting on the floor in the room. His cowardly instincts were screaming at him to get out of the basement at this moment. He probably should have listened to them. But his curiousity got the best of him. "Is anyone in here?" he called out. If there was anyone in the room, they didn't answer. This sent a chill down his spine.

Next, he did something really stupid. He took out his phone and turned on it's flashlight. He stared into the now illuminated room and wanted to vomit. He was staring at a person, who yes, was sitting on the ground. But, the person had been long dead, with a pair of hedge clippers lodged in the skull. And even worse, the remains were _still_ decomposing. Satoshi stared in utter shock at the remains of this human being and almost dropped his phone. He couldn't help but vomit all over the floor. After recovering, he noticed that his heartbeat monitor on his wrist was going beserk. He shook his head, not knowing how worked up he had gotten. He clicked off his flashlight and made a dash for the stairs. "Naomi!" he shouted. "Where are you?!" He got to the top of the stairs and ran into the living room, or what was left of it. He looked around for her, but didn't find her. He started to run up the stairs and ran right into her. She fell on her back on the staircase and Satoshi fell on his back on the floor. "Satoshi..." she hissed in pain. "Watch where you're going!"

He ignored her and got up, helping her up as well. "I don't care!" he said in a hurried voice, as he realized that Yoshiki's and Ayumi's heart rates were steadily rising. "We have to get out of here!" She looked confused. "Why?" she asked. "I found a dead body in the basement!" he nearly shouted at her, but he kept his voice a bit low. "Well, show me!" she said. He was about to refuse, when they heard screams coming from the otherside of the property. "Oh no, it has to be Yoshiki and Ayumi!" Naomi said. She started running down the stairs and Satoshi followed after her in a hurry. They ran out the door of the abandoned farm house and in the direction of the screams. The kept running until they came to a busted door in the side of a hill. Before Satoshi could step into the area, he felt Naomi take his hand. He looked at her, seeing that she was sporting a combination of three emotions. Fear, compassion and reassurance. "Look, who knows what is down there," Naomi replied. "I just don't to lose anyone else If I don't have to." He nodded. "I understand." he said, squeezing her hand in reassurance.

They both stepped into the storage area, if that's what it was. Satoshi turned his flashlight back on and they started searching for their friends. They only walked a few feet at the most before they heard a voice. "Yoshiki! Please wake up!" Satoshi heard Ayumi's panicked voice. Satoshi signed the light in the direction of her voice and found her. As the light hit her face, Ayumi blocked the direction of the light. "What happened?" Satoshi said, as he let go of Naomi's hand and sat down next to her and Yoshiki. Naomi sat down next to them, as it dawned on Satoshi, that Yoshiki was unconscious, his head in Ayumi's lap. "We were caught by this spirit thing." Ayumi said. "It didn't affect me much, but Yoshiki was knocked unconscious. And he won't wake up!" Satoshi looked at his friend and started to lightly smack his cheeks, but it didn't work.

 _Yoshiki_

Yoshiki woke up in a white, foggy room. He groaned, hearing voices. He was shocked, when he learned he was hearing _his_ voice. And he _wasn't_ talking. "What the hell?" he said, his voice echoing. "Where am I?" He got up and looked around. He didn't see any exits. In fact, all he would see was a white fog. He couldn't see anything past that. "You are in your mind." a female voice said. He turned to see Ayumi standing next to him. "Is this some kind of joke?" he said. "Am I dead?" Ayumi shook her head. "You should consider this a dream." Ayumi said. "In the real world, you are passed out." He shook his head, utterly confused. "Real world? Mind? Passed out?" he asked. "I _want_ out!" He walked into the mist or fog, for just a few seconds, before being forced back the way he came. More like, launched back the way he came.

He landed on his back, surprised from the sudden trauma. Ayumi walked over to Yoshiki. "Don't you ever, try that again." she said, sticking out her hand to help him up. Yoshiki grimaced and smacked her hand away, getting up himself. "Seriously." he said. "Where the hell are we?" She sighed. " _You._ You are in a mental state while unconscious. Think of it as a dream of sorts." Yoshiki sighed in confusion. "Ok. If I'm in my 'brain' right now, than how can you be here?" he asked. "I'm not really Ayumi. I'm your mental image of her." He sighed. "Do you come with subtitles?" he asked. She smacked her forehead. "I'm the way you see Ayumi in the real world." He nodded. "Oh." he said, even though he still didn't really get it. "Why am I here?" Yoshiki asked. "Let yourself answer that question." she said. "What? I don't understand." he replied. Before she answered, he heard his voice say something. _Objective: Terminate Brainwashing_. "What the hell?" he asked. "Who said that?" Ayumi looked at him. "Your thoughts did." she said. He raised his eyebrows in utter confusion. "What?" he asked. "I didn't say, or _think_ anything! I'm right here!" Ayumi smacked herself once again. "No, no, no." she said. "You're not understanding. You're here, but you're also not here."

"What the hell are you saying?!" he said. "I don't understand the shit you're saying here!" Ayumi slapped herself for the third time. "Ok, since you are obviously high-" she started, but he interrupted. "I haven't done drugs since the first incident." he said. "Ok, then you are obviously drunk, so-" He sighed. "I haven't drank liquor since the incident either." he said. "Ok, then you're brain dead!" she said. "Do you remember being hit by that malovelant spirit thing hit you?" He yawned. "Yeah. So what?" She continued talking. "So, you passed out!" she said. "And when you did, you were put into a dream-like state in your own mind!" He sighed in frusteration. "That literally makes no sense." he said. "It doesn't have to!" she said. "You're in here for a purpose!" He grumbled in anger. "And what is that purpose?" he asked. "Did you not hear what your thoughts said?" she asked, in an angry tone. "Yeah. I heard." he said. "I was just so confused, I didn't listen." She sighed in anger and frusteration. "Tell him again!" she called out.

 _Objective: Terminate Brainwashing._ "Look, I just don't understand." he said. "I not doing this." He started to walk away. He didn't make it very far, before Ayumi grabbed his hand. "What the-" he started to say something, but stopped when he realized she was holding his hand. He looked back at her, with a look of confusion on his face. "You can't leave." she said, simply. "Well, I didn't sign up for this." he said, pulling out of her grip. "I'm not telling you again." Ayumi replied. "You can't escape unless you do what you are asked." Yoshiki sighed. "Ok." he said. "Just tell me what to do." Ayumi finally looked pleased. "We already told you. You have to terminate the brainwashing that was placed on you!" Yoshiki let out a frusterated sigh. "And how the hell am I supposed to do that?!" he asked. "I realize that you don't understand." she said. "Do you remember when I told you that I am your mental image of Ayumi?" He nodded. "What about it?" he asked. "That's why I was chosen to guide you." she said. "Guide me?" he asked. "What do you mean?" Ayumi rolled her eyes. "You are such a dimwit, you know that?" she asked. "Guide you. To guide you through your mind."

Yoshiki started to laugh. "Guide me through my mind? How?" he asked. "How would you be able to guide me? No one but _me_ would know _my_ mind!" Ayumi sighed. "Look, after Sachiko brainwashed you, she never wanted this exact scenario to happen." she said. "So, she did a few changes to your mind." Yoshiki just laughed. "Yeah? Like what?" he asked. "She generated lots of traps and one or two puzzles in your here, so you truly don't know you're mind." she replied. "Sachiko can do that?" he asked. "Hello!" she said. "She's a demon! She can do anything!" Yoshiki sighed. "I guess that makes sense." he said. "But, how do I terminate the brainwashing, as you said?" Ayumi started to laugh. "I find your stupidity to be _soooo_ cute!" she said, laughing. "But anyway, that's what I'm here for! I'm your guide!" He sighed, in a bit of frusteration.

"Ok. Would it kill you to start guiding me, please? I want the hell out!" She dropped her smile. "Ok, ok, ok!" she said, grimacing. "Stop being such a sour kraut!" He was starting to get angry. "We're not in Germany, we are in Japan!" he said. "Actually, we are in your mind." she said. "I don't care!" he shouted at her. "All I want is out!" She sighed. "Ok." she said. "You can start by going west and looking for a door, that will take you towards the area you need to be in." He sighed. "Thank you!" he said, heading in that direction. As he headed in that direction, he began to see a door, as black as night. "I am going to guide you, through your depressing mind," Ayumi said, stepping up next to him. "into what we call your 'Inner Sanctum". Sachiko will be waiting for you there." Yoshiki gripped the door handle, to find it surprisingly cold. And cold as ice. "What do you mean, she will be waiting for me there?" he asked. "She has been expecting you. She is waiting for the right time, to permantly purge you. To make your mind hers." she said. "So, to kill me?" he asked. She nodded. "Can... I die in here?" he asked. She shrugged. "You'll just have to find out." she replied. "Well, that's reassuring." he said. She giggled as he opened the door.

As he opened the door, the blinding light from the room he was in penetrated the darkness of the room ahead. And with it, it revealed a dark, dreary and gloomy hallway that could be found in Heavenly Host Elementary School. "What the hell?" he asked. "Why am I in Heavenly Host, Shinozaki?" he asked. "You aren't in Heavenly Host, idiot." she said. "Your mind is just so depressing, that it _took the shape_ of Heavenly Host." He nodded. "I guess it makes sense." he said. "But it's still as creepy as fuck." He continued to move forward, with the glowing image of Ayumi lighting the way. "Now be careful, I'm sensing a trap ahead." she said. He just rolled his eyes. "Whatever. It's my mind. I'll do whatever the hell I want, when I want!" he said, laughing and running a bit forward. "Kishinuma!" she called. "Wait!" But it was too late. He stepped on a floor board, which in turn, launched in towards the ceiling. He felt his head make contact with the ceiling first, followed by his back next. He could feel his spinal column begin to rupture, as he also felt it twist and turn. He fell back onto the floor and he felt it snap in two. He let out a gasp. "How the hell am I still alive?!" he said. He then felt himself start to gargle on his own blood, before he passed out.

...

"What the hell?!" Yoshiki said, sitting up. "I'm alive!" He was no longer gargling blood and his spinal column felt fine. "I would advise you listen from now on." a voice said. He looked up, to see Ayumi standing there, with her arms crossed. She then reached out, offering her hand to help him up. Instead, he smacked it out of the way. He got up himself and for the first time, noticed he was back in the big, foggy, white room. "If I were you, I'd be nicer to the girl you are in love with." she replied. His heart threatened to stop, as what she said hit him like a ton of bricks. "What did you just say?" he asked, after recovering from the shock. "Look, we are in your mind. And when we are in your mind, nothing is secret." she said. "Fair enough." he said. "Um... If you know about that, do you feel the same way?" She shrugged. "As I said before, I'm not the real Ayumi Shinozaki. I'm your mental image of her. So, I wouldn't know." He nodded, not completely understanding. "Oh, right. Well, does _she_ feel the same way?" he said. She smacked her forehead. "Look, let's just focus at the task at hand." she said. "Um, ok..." he said, proceeding to the door to the west. "And this time, be more careful." she said. You may have restarted, but I have no idea if you have an infinite amount of chances."

"I'll try to keep that in mind." he said. "No. _Do_ keep it in mind." she said. He walked up to the door and pulled it open. He walked a few feet forward, until she grabbed his shoulder. "Ok, the first trap is directly in front of you." she said. "Go around it, not in over it." He nodded and did what he was told. After he had walked over the trap, he came across a purple, glowing object. After squinting, he noticed it was a blade. "What is that?" he asked, pointing at it. "It's the Blade of the Damned." Ayumi replied. "Pick it up." He looked at her, with a confused look. "Before you ask why, it can't harm sentient beings. It can only harm the undead." she replied. "Ok, then." he said, grabbing it from the ground. "Now what?" he asked. "Continue down the hallway." she said, gesturing forward. He continued to walk, while attempting to cut himself with the Blade. But she was right. Whenever it came into contact with his skin, it just passed through without doing really anything. "Stop, wait." Ayumi said. "I'm sensing something." He stopped and looked ahead at the ground, walls and ceiling. "I don't see-" he started to say something, but was interrupted from a shriek down at the other end of the hall. "What the hell is it?" he asked. Before she could answer, he saw a pair of red, glowing eyes at the other end of the hall. They gradually got closer and closer, really quickly. "Get ready to stab it!" she urged. As usual, it was too late. Before he could even react, a spirit made contact with him, making him explode. Literally explode.

...

After "respawning" in the main chamber, Yoshiki made the same journey, avoiding the trap and claiming the Blade of the Damned. "Ok, now get ready. As it is going to super sprint towards you." Ayumi said. He nodded, not getting ready whatsover. He heard the shriek and saw the red, demonic, glowing eyes at the end of the hall. He could barely see it "super sprinting" towards him. "Why aren't you getting ready?!" she hissed. He ignored her, a wide grin growing on his face. As soon as it got close enough, he moved to the right, pushing Ayumi out of the way. He then stabbed the malevolent spirit in the back. It let out a earth shattering shriek, as it exploded into a fiery inferno around them. "And, how do you like it?" Yoshiki asked. "Don't get cocky." she said. He laughed. "Whatever." he said. He continued walking forward slowly, so she could keep up. "Look out, there's a trap up ahead." Ayumi said. He walked cautiously, looking for a switch or anything that could trigger it. Without warning, he saw a circular saw blade, speeding towards his face. He quickly crouched and just in time, as the saw blade took a bit of hair off his head.

He quickly got back up and ran forward, as saw blades flew past him, all around him. "What in the fuck?!" he said, as he continued to run. "I told you Sachiko would attempt any ways possible to purge you!" Ayumi said. "Well no shit!" he replied in return. He continued running, as another saw blade flew past his arm, cutting through his jacket and white shirt. "Ack!" he groaned, as he held his upper arm as he ran. He brought his hand back to see that there was some blood. Some very little blood, but blood nonetheless. "Don't worry!" Ayumi said, as she ran by his side. "As long as you are not mortally wounded, your mind won't restart this thing." He laughed in confusion, anger and reassurance all in one emotion. "Oh, well that's reassuring!" he said, continuing to run. He made it to the end of the hallway and made a left turn, as it was the only way to go, narrowly missing getting his head taken off. After he caught his breath, he stood up straighter. "What the hell?!" he hissed at Ayumi. "This isn't fair!" She smacked him across the cheek. "Fair? Of course it isn't!" she said. "Sachiko doesn't believe in fair!" He grimaced. "Well, obviously not." he said.

"Ok, ok." Ayumi replied. "Look. We can't stand around all day. We have to get you out of here, so you can get back to the real world." He sighed. "Ok. What's next?" Ayumi stood there for a few seconds. "I'm sensing one of Sachiko's puzzles ahead." she said. "Good luck." He looked at her, a little bit angry and confused. "There's a puzzle and you say: 'Good luck.'? Is that all?" he asked. "What am I supposed to say?" she asked. "Well, good point, I guess." he said. "But still, what the hell?!" He sighed and walked forward a few feet, until a old looking table came into view. And of course, there was a skull on the table. "Again, good luck." Ayumi said, stepping up to him. He sighed. "Let's get this over with." he said. As soon as he finished saying that, three oversized mugs appeared, levitating over the table. All three lowered, one of them hiding the skull. "Oh, I see where this is going." he said. A paranormal force of some kind started to move the mugs, slow at first, then faster and faster. After about six or seven seconds, they stopped moving. He tried to move forward, to attempt to guess which mug was hiding the skull, but found that he could not move.

Just then, glowing, blood red letters started to form above the table. They said: _First Warning. Guess verbally or be rejected. It is your choice._ "Um," Yoshiki replied, biting his lip. "I guess I'll go with the middle mug." The mug started to rise, slowly revealing the lower half of a skull. "Yes!" he said. "Um, Yoshiki?" she asked. "I knew I was awesome, but to guess without even paying attention? Hell yeah!" he said, laughing. "Um, _Yoshiki_?" she said. "I'm practically an expert!" he said, continuing to ignore her. "Um, _Yoshiki?!_ " she shouted. He looked at her. "Perhaps, you should hold off on celebrating." she said. "Why?" he asked, turning back to the table. He saw not one, but three skulls on the table. And two of them were beginning to fade away. Knowing his luck, one of the fading skulls was the one he picked. They both faded, leaving only one skull, on the right. "Oh, nice one Sachiko!" he muttered, as he felt a trap door open beneath his feet.

...

After respawning at the main chamber and being scolded about paying more attention, Yoshiki began the journey all over again. He narrowly missed getting his spine broken again and right now, was getting a hair cut. "This is a bunch of bullshit!" he said, as one of the saw blades cut through his hair. He finally made it through the "saw field" and was standing in front of the table. He paid more attention this time and picked the left one. And he actually got it. After he succeeded, the table disappeared and he was able to proceed. He continued walking and came across a door. "What's in there?" he asked. "It's the main hub of your brain." Ayumi replied. "Uh, y-you're on your o-own." He turned to look at her. "What?" he asked. "Why?" She looked kind of sad. "I-its the main up. None of your mental images are aloud to see the outside world." she said. "See the outside world? What do you mean?" he asked. "In that room, is where your brain processes everything. Tastes, sights, your hearing, smells and the sensations of touch. The sight one, of course, has like a small window, to allow anyone or anything in there to see outside into the real world." she said. "And, I'm not allowed in there." He nodded. "Wait." he said, confused. "If you aren't allowed in there, how do you know that I'm in love with the real Ayumi?"

"As I said before, your 'secrets' aren't secret in here." she said. "Each and everyday, those secrets pass through all the 'hallways' in here, to the storage area. And we all see them." He narrowed his eyes. "Prove it." he said. "I'd be glad to." she said. "You are in love with the real Ayumi, you are a talented guitar player, that time in sixth grade when you wet the bed and-" He stopped her there. "Ok, that's enough!" he said, emberassed from the last part. "I believe you." She nodded. "Well, go on. Claim your redemption." she said. "If you die somehow, I'll be waiting back at the start." she said, beginning to walk back down the dark hallway. "What if I succeed?" he called. "That's for you to know and for me not to know." she said, her voice echoing as she disappeared from sight. He turned back to look at the door. He took a deep breath, as he gripped the handle. "Alright." he said. "Moment of truth." He opened the door and walked in. Standing in the middle of the room, with her back to him, was the red-dressed devil herself, Sachiko. "Hello, Kishinuma." she hissed, not turning around. "Would you like to watch your friends' pathetic attempts to wake you?"

He looked at the small window that Ayumi had mentioned, to find that it was black. But he could still hear his friend's voices, calling out to him to wake up. They also sounded like they were panicking. "No." he said, stepping up behind her. "I want you to get the hell out of my head." She laughed. "No, no, no. No, no. I actually like it here." she said. He sighed in anger and frusteration. "We both know you don't belong here. Go back to your putrid asylum." She giggled once more, before turning to him, greeting him with cold, demonic smile. "Alright then," she said, snapping her fingers. "Let's get this over with." After a second or two, half a dozen of ghouls or something appeared, three on each side of her. "Kill him." she commanded. "No." he said. "This is between you and me." he said. "Besides, wouldn't you like it to kill me yourself?" She giggled. "I suppose you're right." she said, as the ghouls disappeared. He tightened his hand on something behind his back. "Come on." he said. "Come kill me. Do what you want." She let out a howl of demonic laughter, as she sprinted towards him. He closed his eyes. _Time to die._ He smiled, as his grip tightened. He heard her stop, about to take the killing strike. He felt blood spray on his jacket.

He opened his eyes, grinning. He looked down, to see the Blade of the Damned embedded into her stomach. He looked back at Sachiko, her eyes full of shock. "B-but that's i-i-impossible! Y-you can't-" He withdrew the Blade, causing her to collapse onto the floor. He bent down next to her, stabbing the Blade into the floor. "Y-you don't u-understand!" Sachiko said. "I-I w-was supposed t-to win! N-not y-y-you! M-me!" Yoshiki just smiled, as he put her hands on her neck. "Get used to it, bitch." he said, bending over, so his mouth was over her ears. "This is my mind. Not yours. I win. I fucking win!" And with that, he snapped her neck. He stood up, as he watched her figure slowly dissepate. He felt pained and he looked down at his hands, to see them slowly starting to disintigrate as well. He just stood there, as his whole body started to fade away. Just before he was gone, he heard his thoughts 'speaking'. _Objective achieved. Bring him out._

A/N: I'd like to apologize for not updating for _soooooo_ long! But then again, Christmas Day, you guys got three chapters. So, I feel like this was due. I hoped you like the whole part with Yoshiki in his own mind. I thought it'd be a cool and creative thing to do. I can't tell you what's next. But I can at least promise the next chapter in less than a month. Until next time!


	11. Chapter 11: The Book of Shadows

Chapter 11: The Book of Shadows

A/N: Sorry, for not writing in such a long time, again! But, then again, it is a suspenseful story. So, this was needed, but it was way too long, I will say that. Yoshiki has ridden himself of the burden of his nightmares. He "killed" the influence that Sachiko has given him. Satoshi saw a decomposing body (more on that later) and they are closer to finding the Book of Shadows than they could possibly imagine. Soon, they'll go back once again and... ok, I'll stop there. I don't want to spoil it for you before it's written. So, here we go!

 _Naomi_

Naomi stared at Yoshiki's passed out form, as he began to come to. His eyes opened as he looked up at his friends. "Kishinuma!" Ayumi said, realizing he was awake. "Are you ok?!" Yoshiki groaned in pain as Ayumi and Satoshi helped him up. "Shit." he said. "Yeah, I'm ok. How long was I asleep?" Naomi cleared her throat and spoke. "About a half hour. What did you dream about?" Yoshiki frowned, sighing. "You'd never believe it." he said. "Well, what was it?" Ayumi asked. "Well, I dreamt I was in my mind. I was present in my own mind!" Naomi raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean?" she asked. "I was in my mind!" he said. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down buddy." Satoshi said. "Explain yourself." Yoshiki sighed in anger. "Ok. When I passed out, I woke up in what was supposed to be my mind." he said. "You were there." He pointed and looked at Ayumi. "I was there?" she asked, pointing to herself. He nodded. "Well, more like my mental image of you." Ayumi shook her head. "I don't understand." Naomi just laughed. _Naomi, let me out. Something big is coming._ Naomi ignored Seiko's voice and just listened to them.

"Look, we'll talk about this later." Ayumi said. "We have to focus on finding the Book of Shadows." Naomi nodded. "Um, I think now is a good time to say it." Satoshi said. "I uh, found a dead body." _Naomi Nakashima! Let me out, NOW!_ Naomi sighed and concentrated on the spiritual energy within her. She let out a few grunts and yells of pain, before a pale, blue ball appeared at her side, slowly molding into Seiko's shape. "Ok." she said. "What is it that you need to tell us so bad?" Seiko looked at the group. "Guys, something big is about to happen." she said. "I'm feeling a huge amount of spiritual energy in the area." They all looked at her, except for Satoshi. "I'm beginning to feel jumpy." he said, shivering in what seemed to be fear. They ignored him and looked back at Seiko. "I feel like Sachiko is about to strike." Satoshi began to freak out, to the group's notice. "What is that?" he asked, peering into the darkness as his friends looked at him. "Oh no. No, no, no, no. No! It's here! Get me out of here!" Without waiting for his friends to react, he ran in the opposite direction, towards the exit. "Satoshi! Wait, come back!" Naomi called.

"Seiko, what's going on?!" Naomi asked. "Why is Satoshi freaking out?" Seiko looked at the three. "While I've been in Heavenly Host, I've overheard Sachiko say from a distance, that she was torturing each and everyone of you mentally." Ayumi looked confused. "How can she do that?" she asked. "It's kind of hard to explain." Seiko replied. "I think it's because she kept a connection on you, when you were possessed and your body was used to kill me." Naomi just shrugged. "But why? How would that help her?" she asked. "Who knows?" Seiko's spirit asked. "It could be to just mentally torture you guys and to get you to do what she said. It worked on you. Twice perhaps." Yoshiki spoke. "But why would she want to do that?" he asked. "Think about it." Seiko said, looking at their blonde friend. "We'll start with you first. Sachiko implanted you with the nightmares. Correct?" Yoshiki nodded. "Well then, it makes sense in your case, dear Kishinuma." she said. "She wanted to ensure that these horrible nightmares or night terrors of impending doom would brainwash you to kill one of your friends. And when you resisted. Instead, you made sure she was always safe. You put her and your friend's safety before your own. And when she failed, she just gave up."

"Well, actually I purged her from my mind. Or she gave up." Yoshiki said. "Either way, she's gone now." Ayumi cleared her throat. "Look, I'd really love to stay here and chat about this, but we have to find Mochida-San." Ayumi replied. "She's right." Naomi replied. "We have to find Satoshi." she said. "We have to find him before something bad happens." Yoshiki nodded. "It's settled then." Yoshiki said. "Let's go find our friend." Naomi and her friends ran down the hall of the cellar, towards the exit, with Seiko's spirit floating next to Naomi as she ran. They reached the stairs and one by one, left the cellar. Once they got out, they noticed the sun was just barely starting to set. "We have to hurry." Naomi said. "The sun is starting to go down. We haven't got a lot of time to search for him." Seiko cleared her "throat". "Well, it shouldn't be that hard. He's right there!" Seiko said. Naomi looked in front of her. Seiko was right. She saw Satoshi standing in the tall grass a few feet away. "Oh, thank goodness." she said, as she and her friends approached him. "Mochida-San!" she said, stopping behind him. "Are you ok?" Satoshi wimpered as he turned to look at her. "Do you not see it?" Satoshi asked. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Yoshiki exclaimed. "See what?" Satoshi looked at them. "The spirit in front of me!" Satoshi said. She looked in front of her friend, seeing nothing except tall grass and the trees in the woods not to far away. "Um, dude?" Yoshiki asked. "We don't see a spirit."

Satoshi turned around to face them. "What? You don't see it?" Satoshi asked. "Am I truly going insane?!" She watched as Seiko's spirit floated a little over towards Mochida-San. "What? No!" Seiko replied. "You're fine!" Naomi looked at her friend's spirit. "Tell him the truth!" she hissed. "What truth? That is the truth!" Seiko replied in a calm tone. "Sachiko is probably just focusing on him now." Ayumi cleared her throat. "If Sachiko is trying to torture and mentally use us, why haven't I felt the effects yet?" Ayumi asked. Seiko's spirit turned to look at Ayumi. "I've overheard Sachiko talk about this." Seiko replied. "The weird thing is, is that I haven't heard her say she has anything planned for _you_. I guess you are a lost cause to her?" Ayumi looked at Naomi. "Naomi, if your little pet here keeps talking bad about me, I'm gonna smash her!" Ayumi said. Seiko just started to giggle. "You can't do that. I'm a ghost. And don't call me a pet." Seiko said. "Oh, I can't smash you, huh?" Ayumi asked, as she picked up a rock from the ground and threw it at the spirit. It went right through Seiko. "Still not grasping the concept of a ghost. You're just not having a good day today, are you, buddy?" Seiko asked, laughing.

"Stop it, you two." Yoshiki said. "We need to focus on what is going on with Satoshi. Seiko, do you have any idea what Sachiko could be doing to him?" Seiko looked like she was thinking. "Well, it's hard to say. Mochida-San, what did you say you saw when we were in the cellar?" she asked. Satoshi's eyes darted back and forth, as if he were looking for more "spirits". "I uh, I saw a dead body in the basement of the house!" Satoshi said, in a nervous tone. "Ok." Seiko said. "Take us to see the dead body." They all looked at Seiko's spirit. "What the hell?" Yoshiki said. "You want to go look at a dead body?" Ayumi asked, looking at Seiko's spirit. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Seiko's spirit turned to look at Ayumi and Yoshiki. "I have a theory." Seiko said. "But I can't confirm it unless Mochida-San takes us to see this dead body." Satoshi looked at all of them, still shivering in fear. "No. Um, thank you, but no thank you." Satoshi said. "I'm not going back in there!" Naomi sighed. "This isn't an open discussion Mochida-San. We are going and we are going right now." she said, before turning towards the house. "Well, I'm not going!" Satoshi called. "Fine." she said, as she heard Yoshiki and Ayumi follow her. "I guess you can stay out here and have fun with your scary spirits." Not even five seconds later, she heard running footsteps behind them. "Ok, ok! Wait up!" Satoshi called, running after them.

Naomi just laughed as he caught up behind them. They walked into the old farm house and waited. "Ok, Mochida-San." she said. "Where do we go from here?" It took a few seconds for Satoshi to answer. "Down in t-the b-basement." Satoshi said, in a shaky voice. She nodded and started down the steps to the basement, as she and her friends followed down the stairs, whilst turning on their flashlights. Once they got down, she looked around the room, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. "Mochida-San, where did you see the dead body?" she asked. "Mochida-San?" She turned around, shining her phone's flashlight around the room, seeing Seiko's spirit, Ayumi and Yoshiki, but not Satoshi. "Son of a bitch." she said, looking at her friends. "Where is he?" Yoshiki looked towards the stairs. "I'll go get him." Yoshiki replied, running back up the stairs. Not even a few seconds later, she heard Yoshiki from upstairs. "Come on you big baby!" Yoshiki said from upstairs. "Hey, come on! I'm not going down there! I saw a dead body!" Satoshi said from upstairs. "Exactly!" Yoshiki said, as they heard thumping from the stairs. Yoshiki came into view, ushering Satoshi down the stairs. "Let go of me!" Satoshi exclaimed, as he pulled away from his blonde friend.

"Now, as I was saying Mochida-San." Naomi replied. "Where is the dead body?" Satoshi sighed. "Very well." Satoshi said. "This way." He walked away from them, towards the opposite end of the basement. She followed her friend to an open door, where a crowbar was lying in front of it. "Why is there a crowbar on the floor?" she said. "I, uh, had to use it to try to get the door open as it was locked." Satoshi said. "Ok, so where did you find the body?" she asked. "Is it in the room?" Satoshi nodded. "Ok, well let's take a look." Yoshiki said. "Oh, come on! Let's just take 'looking at it' as an open-actioned item and just come back with suggestions next time!" Satoshi begged. "No, it has to be today." Ayumi said. "We are running short on time." Naomi preceeded to shine her light into the room and she saw nothing. "Um, Mochida-San?" she asked. "Yeah?" Satoshi responded in a shaky tone. "There's nothing here." she said. "What?" Satoshi asked, walking up to her. Satoshi looked into the room, not freaking out at all. "But, I swear! I saw a dead body in there!" Satoshi exclaimed. Seiko's spirit floated over to Satoshi. "It seems as though my theory is correct." Seiko replied. "Well, what was you're theory?" Naomi asked. Seiko's spirit looked at her friend, while attempting to braid her hair. But, being a ghost, she didn't succeed. "Well, let me ask you this." Seiko said, as she looked back at Satoshi. "Do you see the body right now?" Seiko asked. "No, I don't see anything." Satoshi replied, in a much calmer tone.

"Well, that is it." Seiko said. "You are the only one who can see these spirits and they only seem to appear when you are by yourself." Satoshi looked at Seiko's spirit. "What are you saying?" Satoshi asked. "I'm just saying that I know what Sachiko is doing to you, even if you don't." Seiko said. "I don't understand." Satoshi said. "Mochida-San, I just told you. And I need you to try to understand. So, I'll say it in a different way." Seiko said. "It's why you though you saw Sachiko at the Academy in the lavatory." Satoshi looked shocked. "How do you-" Satoshi was trying to question Seiko's spirit, when she interrupted. "When Naomi recovered her memory, she told me stories about what had been going on, but that doesn't matter." Seiko said. "What _does_ matter is that I tell you what is going on. Like I said, it's why you thought you saw her spirit in the lavatory. It's why you thought she forced your head into Ayumi's bathroom mirror. And-" Seiko's spirit, was explaining all over again, but Satoshi interrupted once again. "What?! I never told-" Satoshi, was back talking Seiko, but Seiko interrupted right back. "And it's why the body you saw seemingly disappeared right when we needed to see it." Seiko said. "Mochida-San, don't you understand? These spirits were never really there. You are not insane. Sachiko is forcing your eyes to play tricks on you!"

 _Satoshi_

He stared at Seiko's spirit, as she smiled, proud of herself. _Sachiko is making my eyes play tricks on me?_ "You are full of shit." he said. "That is not quite the response I was expecting." Seiko replied. "You actually think that Sachiko is making me see the spirits?" he asked. "That's stupid." Seiko's spirit just looked at him. "So, I suppose instead of such seeing things, them actually being there makes more sense?" Seiko asked. "Hell yeah it does!" he said. "It makes more sense than me just being brain washed to see them." Seiko's spirit continued to look at him. "So, actual ghosts?" Seiko asked. "Yeah! Boo, motherfucker." he said. "Both of you calm down!" Ayumi said, stepping in between the two. "It's all ok. All we have to worry about is finding the Book of Shadows. And I want to recommend that we don't split up this time. Because we all know how that wound up. With Mochida-San seeing a dead body and Kishinuma-San having a dream about his mind." Yoshiki looked at Ayumi. "Hey! I take offense to that!" Yoshiki exclaimed. "I had a dream and I was actually in my mind." Ayumi sighed. "Whatever. In your mind or whatever it was." she said. "I swear I was in my own mind in a dream!" Yoshiki said, in an angry tone. They started arguing back in forth like an old married couple. Satoshi and Naomi exchanged glances. "Mochida-San?" she asked. He nodded, taking notice of his friend's attempt to get his attention. "Do you think we should stop them?" Naomi asked. He just laughed. "No, watching them act like this is just cute." Seiko's spirit laughed as well. "I agree with Mochida-San. If they are going to bicker like a married couple, we need time to sell tickets!" Seiko said, laughing.

Yoshiki and Ayumi stopped arguing to look at their friends. "What do you mean?" Yoshiki asked. "We are not arguing. We are just exchanging opinions." Satoshi just laughed. "Sure thing, buddy!" he said. "But that can be called arguing." Yoshiki looked at his best friend. "I hate you." Yoshiki said. "Oh trust me, I know." Satoshi replied in response. "Ok, back to the main focus?" Naomi asked. "The Book of Shadows?" Ayumi nodded. "Right. Thanks for reminding me." Ayumi replied. Ayumi peered back into the room, shining her flashlight into the empty room. "Oh, hello..." Ayumi said. "Wait." Satoshi said, turning back to the door. "What?" He looked into the door and saw what looked like a staircase descending into the ground. As soon as he saw this, red flags went up everywhere. "Nope!" he said, backing up a little. Yoshiki turned around to look at him. "Oh come on man! What could possibly go wrong?" Yoshiki asked. "You heard what Seiko said. She said that the spirit things only appear when you're alone. So, let's go see what's down there." He backed up even further. "Um, no I'm good." he said. "Besides, I don't like surprises. Especially spooky ones." Yoshiki just looked at his friend. "Suit yourself." Naomi said, as his three friends walked down the stairs in the dark room. "Stupid theories from a stupid ghost girl." he muttered. "How stupid do they think I am? It's just Sachiko probably hiring other spirits and sending them here to torment me." He stood there for about thirty seconds, until he heard the voice. "Psst! Hey, buddy! Over here!" a sickly voice said. As chills went down his spine, he looked in the direction of the voice. As expected, he saw a spirit levitating to his left. "Let's play hide and seek!" It said.

"Oh, fuck you!" he said, running into the room after his friends. "Go die in a hole!" He ran down the stairs after his friends, which took him into a big room. He collapsed onto the ground after all the running. "Oh, hey man!" Yoshiki said. "Something really exciting must have happened upstairs to get you to come down here!" He looked up at his friend. "Well, no kidding!" he said. Naomi looked at him. "Hey, as long as you are down here, you can help us look for the Book of Shadows." He got up and joined the group. "Ok, which tunnel should we take?" Naomi asked. Ayumi looked like she was trying to concentrate. "I think we should try the middle tunnel." Ayumi finally replied. It was then when Satoshi looked up that he noticed all the tunnels. "Ok, it's settled." Yoshiki said. "Let's go." They all walked down the tunnel and into a small room lit by torches. And at the end of the room, sitting on top of a pedestal, was a book as black as night. "That's it!" Ayumi said. "That's the Book of Shadows!" Yoshiki looked at the book. "Well, it's about time!" Yoshiki said, as he walked up to the pedestal. "Let's get it." Satoshi was considering warning his friend. "Yosh, wait. It-" Then he stopped himself and remembered how bad Yoshiki had treated him the past two days. So he decided to not warn him. Yoshiki stopped and looked back at him. "What?" Yoshiki asked. "You know what? Nevermind. You're good." Satoshi said. Yoshiki turned back around and ran towards the pedestal. As soon as he got to the pedestal, a supernatural force blocked him from it and forced hm back the way he came, at a fast speed.

He hit a pillar that was holding the ceiling up and fell onto the floor, not getting up. Ayumi ran over to Yoshiki and got on her knee. "Yoshi! Are you ok?" she asked. "It's that damn right side!" Yoshiki grunted in pain. Before Naomi or Satoshi could go to check on Yoshiki as well, a deep, booming voice that seemed to come from nowhere spoke. "Who are you?" the deep voice boomed. "Um, anyone else hear that voice?" Satoshi asked. "Yeah, I hear it too." Naomi replied. "Who are you?" Ayumi seemed to ask the voice. "Who are _you_?" the voice said even louder than before. "Um, I'm Ayumi Shinozaki. And these are my friends." Ayumi said. "Now, I'll ask again. Who are you?" The voice didn't answer that time. "Um, hello?" Naomi called out. "Yes, I'm here." the voice boomed once more. "Who-" she started, only for Satoshi to interrupt. "What are you?" he asked. "I am The Guardian." the voice said, in a ominous tone. "You, uh, have a name?" Ayumi asked. "Let's focus on the matter at hand." The Guardian boomed. "Why have you awoken me from my slumber?" Yoshiki finally got back up, holding the right side of his abdomen. "What slumber? Who are you?" Yoshiki asked. "I've been asleep for years now." The Guardian said. "Now, what are you doing here, in _my_ crypt?" Satoshi cleared his throat. "Can we make a deal?" he asked. The Guardian didn't answer for several seconds. "I don't usually make deals." he boomed, after a while. "It's really simple." he said. "You show yourself and then we'll tell you why we are here, disturbing you." The Guardian didn't answer for several seconds again. "Hmm. I like this bartering game. As you wish." he boomed. A orb of blue, spiritual energy appeared in front of the pedestal and started to expand.

It finally took the shape of the spirit of an aged old man, in a old looking dress suit. "Well, here I am. Now, why are you here?" The Guardian asked. "Um, we want to borrow the Book of Shadows. If it isn't too much to ask." Ayumi replied. "You are unlike the others." The Guardian said, looking at Ayumi. "Others?" Satoshi asked. "Indeed." The Guardian said. "Many others have invaded my crypt before, to attempt to steal my Book of Shadows." Ayumi looked at the Guardian. " _Your_ Book of Shadows?" Ayumi asked, in a curious tone. "Precisely. I did write it, after all." The Guardian said. "Wait, what's your name?" Seiko's spirit asked. The Guardian eyed Seiko's spirit. "Another spirit?" he asked. "Where did you come from?" Seiko's spirit took on a glum look. "To make a long story short, I died in Heavenly Host and the connection with my friend here," Seiko explained, as she pointed at Naomi. "was so strong, that now if she concentrates hard enough, she can make me appear." The Guardian nodded. "Well, if return, I must reveal my real name. In my life, I was best known as Grandpa Shinozaki." The Guardian said. "Grandpa Shinozaki?" Ayumi asked. "As in Sachiko Shinozaki?" The Guardian looked at Ayumi. "Yes, as in Sachiko Shinozaki." he said. "Why?" Yoshiki sighed. "Oh, it's no reason Mr. Shinozaki." Yoshiki said. "Sachiko is just out to get us, since we escaped her asylum." The Guardian nodded. "Yes. I'm aware of what she does. My grand daughter has been a naughty little girl." he said. "Sachiko is your grand daughter?" Seiko's spirit asked. The Guardian nodded.

"Hold on, but my last name is Shinozaki as well, so am I related to Sachiko?" Ayumi asked. The Guardian looked at her. "What's your name?" he asked. "Ayumi Shinozaki." Ayumi said. "Oh, yes now I remember. My memory has been fuzzy." The Guardian said. "I think she'd be considered your great aunt." Satoshi looked at the Guardian. "Did she have any sisters?" he said. "She had one sister." the Guardian said. "And she had two children. A brother and a sister. And I believe the sister would have been your mother." The Guardian said this, as he looked back at Ayumi. "What was the sister's name?" Ayumi asked. "I wish I could help," the Guardian replied. "but it just so happened that Sachiko went off the deep end early in her child hood and killed mostly everyone on this farm, she attempted to kill her sister, but failed. She did uh, kill me. So, that shouldn't be a surprise." Satoshi looked at the Guardian. "What happened to Sachiko?" he asked. "Look kid. My memory is fuzzy and I don't like talking about this." the Guardian said. "Ok, sorry." he said. "You are unlike the others. You have good intentions in your hearts. You are not looking to use the Book of Shadows for personal gain." the Guardian said. "We just want it to help bring back our dead friend." Naomi blurted out. "Hmm." the Guardian said, nodding. "And there is such a spell in the book, I should know. But you have to promise me something." Ayumi looked back at the spirit. "Anything." she said. "You must never, ever allow this book to fall into the hands of Sachiko. Because if it did, she'd be unstoppable."

Satoshi nodded. "We promise." he said. "And you must never let your parents see this book. And especially never let them open it and read from it." Ayumi nodded. "I understand how it works." Ayumi said. "So, we can have the book then?" Naomi asked. "You may _borrow_ he book. You have to return it when you are done." The Guardian said. Ayumi cautiously walked up to the pedestal and picked up the book, not being shot back or anything, like Yoshiki had been. She walked back to her friends, seeing that Yoshiki had gotten up already. "You should go now." the Guardian said. "I must go into slumber again. Bring the book back when you are finished with it." The spirit of the Guardian slowly disappeared, until Satoshi and his friends were alone again. They all just stood there for several minutes, before Satoshi spoke up. "I suppose we should get out of here, right?" he asked. Ayumi looked at him. "Sounds like a good idea." Ayumi replied. They all walked down the tunnel they had come from and eventually started walking up the stairs back up to the old farm house. By the time they had gotten up there, the sun had just barely gone down and it was beginning to get dark. "We need to get home." Ayumi said. "Well, you don't say." Yoshiki replied. "Come on, let's start walking." Satoshi replied. They all walked towards the gate to the property and stepped over it.

 _Two Hours Later..._

 _Yoshiki_

After they had made it back to their neighborhood, the four friends departed. Except for Yoshiki and Satoshi who walked home together. They walked next to each other for several seconds, until Yoshiki sighed. "Dude?" he said to his friend. Satoshi looked over at him. "What's up, Yoshiki?" Satoshi asked. They stopped walking, as he decided how he should confess. "I uh, have a confession to make." he finally said, in a shaky voice. "Yeah?" Satoshi asked, raising an eyebrow as he laughed. "What's the confession?" He sighed. "You were right." he said. "I _do_ have a crush on Ayumi. You were right and I'm sorry for being such a douche." Satoshi just stared at his friend. "Wait, what?" Satoshi asked. "You heard me." he said. "I have a crush on Ayumi." Satoshi just continued to stare. "You were denying it for the longest time. Why are you accepting it now?" Satoshi asked. He sighed. "I've been asking myself that for quiet a while, Mochida-San." he said. "I think I hated how you accused me of having a crush on her. And once the dreams started, I began to have an interest in her well being. It's when I had the dream about being in my mind that I realized I did care. I think I was just oblivious towards my knowledge of having a crush on her."

"Yeah?" Satoshi asked. "So, you think you didn't even know you had a crush on her?" He nodded. "That's right. The only problem is, I have no idea how to break it to her." he said. "What do you mean?" Satoshi asked. "Well, you remember what she said in Heavenly Host, right?" Satoshi stared off into space and finally looked back and said, "No, I don't remember." Satoshi said. "Care to jog my memory?" He smiled at his friend. "Gladly." he said. "When we were in Heavenly Host, she said: 'I could never fall in love with you! It would be disgusting. It would be atrocious, horrifying! I would be a disgrace to my family!' Sound familiar?" Satoshi sighed. "Vaguely familiar." Satoshi replied, yawning. "Ok, so you think she doesn't like you back?" Satoshi asked. He nodded. "Take it slow, I guess. Make slow movements and small gestures towards your real feelings for her." He sighed. "I guess you're right. I guess I should try that." Satoshi sighed once more. "Look, I'd love to help. But I need to get some rest. Meet me in the library at school tomorrow morning and we'll talk more." He shook his head. "I can't do that. I have to stay home because of the fracture in my ribs." he said. Satoshi sighed angrily. "Fine, I'll meet you at your place tomorrow after school. Good night my friend." Satoshi said, before turning around and walking in the direction towards his house. He waved. "Yeah, good night." he said, before walking towards his house as well.

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating in such a long time. I try to stick to a regular schedule for my Fanfictions, but it usually doesn't work and goes to hell really, really quick. So, no more of this. No more of sticking to a regular schedule for Fanfictions. I just can't do it anymore. So, the chapters will be put out when I can get them out. I just can't schedule them anymore, because the system messes with my schooling. So, the Advanced Spider-Man Fanfiction, Ben 10 Fanfiction, Corpse Party Fanfiction, Halo/RVB Fanfiction and my other Spider-Man Fanfiction are no longer schedule based. I will get all of their respective chapters out when I can. I highly implore you to check the other stories out, as they are pretty good. I would really like it if you checked out the Halo/RVB Fanfiction, as it will be getting a sequel before the end of the year. I'd like it to be before the end of the summer, but I don't think that'll happen. So, that pretty much wraps this up. Peace out!


	12. Chapter 12: The Time Spell

Chapter 12: The Time Spell

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Corpse Party

 _Yoshiki_

Yoshiki heard his alarm go off and got up, after letting out a groan. He shut off his alarm clock and walked out of his room, to the kitchen to make breakfast. He let out a sigh as he made a package of noodles. He ate his breakfast and then proceeded to get dressed. _I really don't want to go to school today. But I should, since Satoshi wants to talk to me._ He walked into his room and put on his pants from yesterday, grabbed his phone off of the charger and before going to the bathroom, to check on his bandages, he unlocked his door, as he always left it unlocked in the mornings, in case any of his friends decided to drop by, which it happened from time to time. He walked into the bathroom, shirtless and started to slowly and gently pull the bandages off. He saw that there was no blood, he was in perfectly good condition, minus the scabs that had covered the cuts. They would eventually heal to the extent that they could get, leaving scars. Scars. An ugly reminder of what he had went through, to allow his friends' escape. He let out a sigh, as he realized he would never be able to forget about what had happened a couple days ago.

He couldn't help but into deep thought about how bad it would be if one day, he was engaging in intimate activities with a future partner, and they noticed the scar, and then he would have to come up with a bullshit story, about what happened. Unless Ayumi would one day be his partner. However, he felt like that was unlikely. A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts. "It's open!" he called from the bathroom. He heard the door open and then close a few seconds later. "Hey, Satoshi!" he called out, assuming that's who it was. "What brings you here this morning?" He waited for an answer, but never got it. "Hello?" he called out. He turned to his left, to see Ayumi standing in his bathroom doorway. "Oh. Hey, Shinozaki." he said, as he reached for his dress shirt. "What brings you here?" He thought he saw her blush, before she spoke. "I wanted to check in on you and see how you were doing." she said. "Well, I'm doing ok, I suppose. Thanks for checking in." Ayumi stepped a little more into the room. "You're welcome." she said. "Um, I know it may sound weird, but can I see how the cuts are doing?" Yoshiki looked at Ayumi. "Um, sure. I guess." He turned in her direction, so she could see the cuts that ran from about his belly button, up to his right pectoral muscle. She looked at the scabbed cuts and actually put her fingers on his abs, and ran her fingers down the scabs. "Do they hurt?" she asked, as he tried not to make sound toward the heavenly feeling of her soft fingers on him.

"Not anymore. They hurt like hell yesterday morning." he said, after she took her fingers away. "They hurt to touch them, well, not anymore that is." She nodded, as he put his shirt on, buttoned it up and redid the collar of the shirt. He let out a sigh, as he walked out of the bathroom, as Ayumi moved out of the way and he shut off the light. "Well, what are you going to do today?" Ayumi asked. "Well, I think I'm going to come back to school." he said. "I need to talk to Satoshi anyway." Ayumi looked at him as he walked into his room and put on his jacket. "What about?" Yoshiki looked back at her as he slipped his phone into his pocket and his key into his school bag. "Just guy stuff." he said. "Nothing too important." Ayumi laughed. "Oh, ok." she said. "Yeah, just ok. Nothing to say about it." Ayumi didn't speak for a few seconds as Yoshiki thought to himself. "Hey, what's in the room to the right of your bedroom?" Ayumi asked him. "Oh, that room?" he asked. "Nothing really intersting. That's just where I play my guitar and where I have my morning drinks. The drinks consist of water, coffee or liquor really." Ayumi looked at him, with a look of surprise on her face. "You play the guitar?" she asked. He shook his head. "Well, I guess I used to. I used to find the inspiration to play by smoking pot." I said. She looked at him with a look of disgust. "You smoke pot. Why are we friends?" He shook his head. "I haven't smoked a single thing since that night." he said. "And I haven't drank any alcohol since that night either."

Ayumi looked back at him. "Well, are you going to smoke anymore? Or drink anymore?" He shook his head. "Never again. Well, maybe I'll have one drink after school today, but then, that's it. No more. No more smoking or drinking." She smiled at him. Well, I'm proud of you Kishinuma. You're giving up alcoholism." He nodded. "Yes, I am." he said. He started walking towards the door and she followed. "So, you are heading to school today?" she asked, as they left the apartment. "Might as well. I have to talk to Satoshi anyway. About, guy stuff." he said, as he walked down the stairs, Shinozaki right behind him. "Guy stuff. Right." Ayumi said in a quite tone. As they walked out of his apartment building, Yoshiki pulled out his phone. He opened messages and shot Satoshi a quick text.

 _Me - Mochida, it's Kishinuma. I decided to come to school today. Be ready to talk!_

He slipped his phone back in his pocket and continued walking with Shinozaki. He couldn't believe himself. This girl, whom he had convinced himself he was not in love with weeks ago, he'd found out that he loved this girl now. He felt so weird about it. Because of the fact that he was a rebel and she was a perfect straight A student. But it felt right at the same time. "Do you think I- I mean we will be able to resurrect Shinohara-San?" Ayumi asked him. The question stopped Yoshiki in his path. "Shinozaki, I have full faith that we can do it. If there is anyone in the world that can pull it off, it is you." he said. She didn't respond at first. "You really mean it?" she asked. He turned around to face her. "I mean every word." he said. "I'm not going to sugar coat things. It will probably be hard. It just might be a fucking shit show. I was skeptical at first, but I believe we can do it now." She looked at him once more, before smiling at him. What she did next surprised him. She took his hand into her smaller hand. He looked down at her and she looked up at him. Their moment seemed so perfect, impossible to pull them away from their "embrace" of sorts. Something else might have been coming for them. Something that even Ayumi hadn't seen coming. _Would you have kissed her right here and now? Or would you pull back?_ Yoshiki shook his head, as he pulled away from Ayumi's warm hand. "Yoshiki, what's wrong?" Ayumi asked. "I don't know." Yoshiki said. "I heard a voice. It sounded like Sachiko, I think!" Ayumi frowned. "She must be trying to get into the real world. We have to hurry if we are to resurrect Shinohara. We are running out of time." _I have been watching you. I know who you are. And I know when and where you are. Sounds ominous doesn't it? Good, 'cause it fucking is!_ Yoshiki shook his head once more and continued to walk with Shinozaki.

 _Kisagari Academy_

 _Half An Hour Later..._

"So, how do you plan on winning her over?" Satoshi asked. "I don't know, man. I think I'm going to sing a song dedicated to her in the upcoming talent show. I feel that this is the best way to get her to notice me." He nodded. "Sounds like it." he said. Yoshiki thought to himself for a minute. "If you attempt to help me with this problem, perhaps I could help you." Satoshi looked confused. "Help me? With what?" Yoshiki moved a bit closer to his friend, getting a bit over the library's table they were sitting at. "Come on, Satoshi. It's quite obvious. You can't say that you don't like Nakashima-San." he whispered. Satoshi turned as red as a tomato. "Ok, I won't deny it." he whispered back to his friend. "She's a nice girl. She is very pretty. Her beautiful, slender legs, her br-" Yoshiki stopped Satoshi right there. "Ok, we're talking about girls. Let's try to keep it clean here." he whispered. "Sorry." Satoshi said. "If you want to win Naomi over, you should sing in the talent show with me." Satoshi made a disgusted face. "What? Like a duet? You're joking." he said. Yoshiki laughed. "Look, this isn't meant to be a gay thing. We are both in it for our own benefits." he said. "Fine. I'll play in the talent show with you." Satoshi grumbled. "But just for Naomi." Yoshiki smiled. "Done."

"So, what are we talking about over here?" Ayumi asked, as she walked over with Naomi. Yoshiki stayed as casual as he could. "Oh, nothing much really. Mochida here is just setting up times so he can tutor me." Ayumi just looked Yoshiki. "What?" she asked, in a confused, surprised and sort of angry tone. "I know! It's crazy right? Who knew Kishinuma would come to me for help?" Satoshi said. "Are fucking kidding me?" Ayumi asked. "You need help with school and you go to _him_? I'm the one with the straight A's, not him! If anyone can help you, it's me!" Yoshiki shrugged. "I'm sorry! I just didn't think about coming to you! You know, on the account of our rocky relationship?" he said. Ayumi held her temples, as she hissed in frusteration. "It's fine. Just think about asking me for help in the future, before you go asking teens who get average grades. No offense Mochida-San." she said. "None taken." Satoshi said in a glum tone. Naomi and Ayumi sat down at the table with their friends, as Ayumi took off her bag and opened it. She pulled out the Book of Shadows and placed it on the table. "Um, is it safe to have that thing here at School, Shinozaki-San?" Satoshi asked. She shook her head. "No, it's not. But with the situation we are in being dire, we have no choice." Naomi exchanged confused glances with Satoshi. "Um, why? What's happened?" Satoshi asked.

"Yoshiki told me this morning that he thinks that he has been hearing Sachiko's voice. So, either that means she is attempting to brainwash him again, or it's a warning that she is getting ready to invade our world." Ayumi said. "Well, that's no good." Naomi said, as they watched Ayumi undo the clip that kept the book closed. "No, it's not." she said. "If we are to resurrect our friend, we must make haste!" _I have been watching. I have seen each and every one of your sins. You do not belong in your "perfect" world. You belong here, in hell._ "I don't belong in hell you bitch. I am no sinner." Yoshiki whispered. "What?" Satoshi asked. "I'm hearing her again." Yoshiki asked. "What did she say?" Ayumi asked. "She said that she has seen every one of my sins. That I do not belong in this world, that instead I belong in hell." Ayumi shook her head. "Don't listen Kishinuma-San. You do indeed belong here with us." She went back to the Book of Shadows and began to flip through it. Yoshiki looked closer, to see that the book was written in a different language. In fact, a language he had never seen before. "How can you even read that?" Satoshi asked. "I stayed up last night translating and learning how to read this language." Naomi looked at her. "Aren't you tired?" she asked. Ayumi shook her head. "Well, maybe a little. But I've had several cups of coffee." she said. "When did you go to bed last night?" Yoshiki asked. "I never did." Ayumi said.

"Wait, what?" Naomi asked. "I never went to bed last night." Ayumi said. "Aren't you're parents worried?" Naomi asked another question. "Not really, every time they came into my room, I just told them I was studying for the Japanese Government exam that was today." Yoshiki was confused. "But, there isn't an exam today." he said. "Precisely." Ayumi said, with a small grin on her face. She continued to flip through the pages of the book and eventually stopped at the back of the book. "Guys, we have a problem." Ayumi replied, in a grim tone. "Oh no. What is it?" Satoshi asked. Ayumi had a grim look on her face. "The section of the book with spells and charms associated with raising the dead? It's been ripped out." Yoshiki looked at Ayumi in horror. "How will we resurrect Shinohara-San now?!" he asked. "There's only one thing to do." Ayumi said, as she closed the book, locked it and put it back in her bag. "And what's that?" Naomi asked. "We need to go back to Heavenly Host." Ayumi said. "We need to talk to Naho." _Did you really think that you could succeed? Did you really think that Naho would tell you the truth? You are all stupid! You are all so gullible! You will never amount to anything!_

 _Yoshiki Kishinuma's Apartment_

 _After School..._

"So, when are we heading back to Heavenly Host?" Satoshi asked as Yoshiki rummaged through his cabinets, looking for his old shot glasses. "Whenever Ayumi says we will." Yoshiki said, as he brought out a shot glass. "Are you seriously going to start drinking?" Satoshi asked. "I'm only having one shot. I'm dumping the rest." Yoshiki said. "It's time for me to get a new lease on my life. The first incident in that purgatory proved that to me." he said. He grabbed the only alcoholic drink that he still had from his fridge and opened it up. He poured just enough for the shot glass and then moved to the sink and tipped the bottle over a little, watching the alcohol slowly go into the sink. "Wait!" Satoshi said. Yoshiki stopped pouring it down the drain and lifted the bottle back up. "What?" he asked in confusion, as well as annoyance. "C-can I have a d-drink of that?" Satoshi asked, in a cowardly tone. Yoshiki raised an eyebrow. "Mochida, your life wasn't corrupted by drugs and alcohol. Don't start that now." he said. "I don't care. I may never have a drink of alcohol in my life and you are the only guy I know who drinks." Satoshi said. "I don't drink. Not anymore." Yoshiki said. "Please? Just one drink is all I'm asking! Just one!" Satoshi asked. Yoshiki let out a sigh. "I can't believe you are convincing me of this." he said, as he went to get another shot glass. He came back and poored Satoshi a drink, then went to the sink and poured the rest down the drain, throwing the bottle in the trash. He grabbed his and Satoshi's shot glass and handed it to him.

"Here." Yoshiki said, as he took it. "We'll drink it together." Satoshi nodded. "On three." Yoshiki said. "Cheers." Satoshi said after a couple seconds. "Here's to hoping that I can win her over." Yoshiki said, as he and Satoshi drank. _And here's to hoping that we can resurrect Shinohara-San._ Just then the door opened and Ayumi walked in with Naomi, who had Seiko's spirit floating beside her. "Hey, we're ready to go!" Ayumi said. "Let's get moving." Yoshiki said, tossing his glass towards the counter. He heard it make a clattering sound as it hit. He and Satoshi walked out of his apartment behind the girls. "Hey Mochida? I just noticed something." Yoshiki said. "Yeah? What's that?" Satoshi asked. "Have you ever noticed how Seiko's spirit sort of looks like an AI?" he asked. Satoshi stopped walking and looked at his friend in confusion. "What do you mean?" He thought about it. "Well, have you ever seen the web series Red Vs. Blue?" he asked. "Never heard of it." Satoshi said. "Well, anyway, I haven't seen the whole series, I just saw Season 9 I think it was, and these soldiers had these Artificial Intelligence programs installed to their armor to help them in battle. And whenever these AI wanted to speak with their handlers, they'd be holographically projected from their armor. And they looked about the same size as Seiko's spirit." Yoshiki said. Satoshi just stared at him. "What?" he asked. Satoshi just frowned, as well as trying to maintain a confused look. "You're full of shit, you know that?" he said, before walking back to the group. "Oh, ok." Yoshiki said with a sigh, as he shoved his hands deep into his pockets and slowly folloed them. _Your own best friend hates you. You must realize it. You waste your time with your so called friends. Why do you do the things you do? Why do you get up every day, when you know in the end you are nothing but a failure?_ "It's all because of her. She keeps me going." Yoshiki said under his breath.

 _Heavenly Host Elementary School_

 _Sometime Later..._

 _Satoshi_

After they had gone through the portal at the school and they had woken up in Heavenly Host, Yoshiki was the first to speak. Or do anything, related to making sounds. He threw up all over the floor and then after whiping his mouth off with his jacket sleeve, said, "Man, I hate going through that thing. And I hate this place. Plus it makes me nauseous." Satoshi nodded. "You're not kidding are you?" he said. "Maybe you had to much liquor, huh?" Yoshiki shook his head. "I only had one shot of it and you know it. And there won't be anymore liquor going down my throat anytime soon. I don't want to see another bottle of it in my apartment." Naomi let out a sigh. "Well, this is all very good." she said. "But we need to get moving. Who knows how long we have until Sachiko plans to assault the real world." Satoshi nodded. "We should get moving, I agree with Naomi. Let's go." Yoshiki turned on his phone's flashlight. "Well, let's go then. Where do we find Naho?" he asked. "We should probably start in the Reference Room. On the account of that's where we saw her during our last visit." Ayumi said. "Then let's go then." Satoshi asked, before they walked out of the classroom they had spawned in. _I'll be damned. You really are going to do it, aren't you? You really plan on resurrecting that girl aren't you? Very interesting. Perhaps there is hope for you after all. Or not. I'll tell you what. Since I'm so eager to see what you have in mind, I'll give you this one for free._

Satoshi shook his head, shaking off the voice that he heard within his head. They eventually reached the Reference Room and walked in cautiously, unaware of what could possibly happen. Fortunately, luck was on their side this time. "It appears you are back already." Naho said a few seconds after they walked into the room. She turned around to look at the four of them and the spirit. "The humans and Seiko the ghost, right?" she said, slowly hovering over to them. Seiko's spirit gave a nod, being in her full size, instead of her mini-spirit form, as Naomi couldn't summon Seiko to her side while inside Heavenly Host. "Always nice to meet another spirit." Naho said. "I won't be a spirit much longer." Seiko's spirit replied. "Yes, yes. I suppose that is correct." Naho said, before turning around and hovering across the room. "I assume you have brought me the Book of Shadows as I requested?" Ayumi stepped forward, removing her bag from her back. "Yes, we did Naho. But, we've run into a small complication." she said. Naho turned around. "Well? Don't keep me in suspense. What is this 'small' complication?" Naho asked. "The section on raising the dead has been ripped out of the book." Ayumi replied, in a nervous tone. "Hmm. I see. I'm glad I have the exact spell memorized." Naho said, turning their back to them. "What?" Naomi asked in an angry tone. "Then why did you ask that we go after the Book of Shadows? Not to mention risking our lives-" Yoshiki started to speak, but Satoshi chimed in. "And our sanity!" he said. "And our sanity," Yoshiki agreed. "for a book that we don't even need?!"

Naho said nothing. "Naho?" Ayumi asked in worry. Naho continued to be silent for several more seconds. "It appears you don't understand just how complicated resurrection is. Especially in this case." she finally spoke. "Why?" Satoshi asked. "How complicated?" _You don't know how complicated it is? You truely are stupid, aren't you? The body is the key thing here, you stupid! The body is key!_ Satoshi let out as sigh as he shook off Sachiko's words. "We need your friend's body. It is the problem here." Seiko's spirit sighed. "She is right. My body was taken by that big guy with the sledge hammer. Who knows what he did with it? He could have cut it up, or hid it in a secret mass grave somewhere in this-" Naho rudely interrupted. "Which is why it is imperative that we find the body." she said. "Hey!" Naomi shouted. "Shh, Naomi-San!" All three teenagers said. "We're not alone in here." Ayumi said. Naomi had started to blush a bright red shade. "Sorry." she said, in a small tone, before raising her voice again. "Don't interrupt my friend!" Seiko's spirit started laughing. "You go girl!" she said. "I highly recommend you don't scream at me. You are making me lose my patience." Naho said. "How are we making you lose your patience?" Yoshiki asked. "You were supposed to help us!" Naho spun around, her eyes a shade of bright red. "And you think I am not?! I am wasting my time trying to help you! I should just let you rot! But, I have some amount of good in me! You should be thankful that I'm trying to help you!" she screamed, in a demonic tone.

Satoshi set foot in front of Naomi, willing to do anything to protect her, even if it meant his death. "But, alas. I am a good person." Naho said, as the redness in her eyes died down. "Hand over the Book of Shadows and let's get to work." Satoshi was confused. Naho had just acted all threatening and now she was all happy and willing to help? "But..." Satoshi started, but Naomi beat him to it. "Why do we need the Book of Shadows?" she asked. "Your friend's body is most likely gone. I cannot tell you that you can get it back, as it would be cut up, rotting or just plain gone." Naho said. "So, how does the Book of Shadows play into this?" Satoshi asked. "I'm getting to that." Naho said, as Ayumi placed the book on a table. "Since I cannot turn the pages, I need you to do that for me Shinozaki-San." Ayumi nodded. "Of course." she said. "I will tell you when to begin." she said, as she hovered over to Naomi. "Nakashima, isn't it?" Naomi nodded. "Ok, are you willing to go back to the night when this all started? The night your friend died?" Naho asked. "Will it mean seeing Seiko again?" Naomi asked. "I can promise you that it will." Naho said. Naomi sighed, before nodding slowly a few seconds later. "Ok, then it's settled. Shinozaki-San, start turning pages!" Ayumi nodded and opened the book and started flipping through it. After about five seconds, Naho spoke. "Stop! Right there!" she said, pointing her finger at the writing. "Why do we need this?" Satoshi asked, as he looked at the writing, even though he couldn't understand it. "You need to secure your friend's body. And you cannot secure in this timeline." Naho said. "No, you don't mean-" Yoshiki started to speak, but Ayumi interrupted him. "You mean we have to travel back in time. Don't you?" she asked Naho. After a few seconds, Naho spoke. "Yes, that is exactly what I mean." she said.

A/N: So, there is the chapter. In order to resurrect Seiko, they must first secure Seiko's body in the past and bring it back to the present, where they can begin a ritual of sorts. Also, our four characters will start to hear Sachiko's voice in their heads, a means of her tormenting, torturing and/or antaganizing them. The next chapter will focus on the past of the Corpse Party franchise, so look forward to reliving Seiko's death, I guess? No, don't look forward to it. That was terrible of me to say. How, about look forward to them accomplishing something? That sounds better. Until next time!


	13. Chapter 13: Securing the Body

Chapter 13: Securing the Body

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Corpse Party

A/N: In this chapter, our four characters will find themselves in the past. They will begin the first step in resurrecting Seiko. But, who says it will be easy? Because most of it will be difficult. I hope you do enjoy this chapter, so anyways, let's get into it!

 _Naomi_

 _Heavenly Host Elementary School_

 _Several Months Earlier..._

Naomi came out of the haze of whites, blacks and grays of whatever she had fallen into with her friends. "Oh my God. What have I done?" Naomi said, half out loud, half to herself. "No, Naomi. Breath, it's ok." She looked around her, as she came to the realization that she had gone back to the night that had started it all. The night of Seiko's death... "Seiko!" she shouted, trying to get the spirit's attention. "We're not alone here." Ayumi replied, as Naomi felt her hand on her shoulder. Naomi nodded, as she turned around to face her friends. Make that friend. "Shinozaki... where's Kishinuma and Mochida?" Naomi asked. Ayumi whirled around, to see that their friends were no where to be seen. "Oh no..." Ayumi whispered, just loud enough for Naomi to hear. "We must have been seperated, Nakashima-San." Naomi turned back around. "No. It's happening again." Naomi sighed, closing her eyes, wanting to cry. "What's happening again?" Ayumi asked. "I feel so alone, just like when Seiko and I had our fight... and right before I-I-I-" Naomi spoke, but she couldn't utter the truth. She couldn't utter what she had done on this night. "Naomi... you didn't kill Seiko. We all told you this numerous times." Ayumi said. "I know, I just can't bear the amount of guilt that I have within me." she said. "I can understand that, but we must get moving if we are to secure Seiko's body! This is all for her, remember?" Ayumi said in response. "Yes!" Naomi said, standing up straighter with a smile. "We must work quickly! There is so much to do! Obtaining the Ritual Items Naho mentioned, Preserving Seiko's Body, Sealing the Gateway!" Ayumi grinned. "That's the spirit!" she said. "Now let's go! We have much work to do!"

 _Yoshiki_

 _Several Months Earlier..._

"Oh God...!" Yoshiki groaned, only seconds before vomiting all over the decayed wooden floor. "I think the Time Spell is worse than going through that portal!" He got up after spitting a little, just to make sure there wasn't any left over vomit. "Uh... well, guys? Where do we start?" he asked. He didn't get an answer. "Guys? Come on this isn't-" he turned around. "-funny." he finished. It was to Yoshiki's horror that he was alone in this room. "God damn it!" Yoshiki said. "Why can't this cursed school let all of us stay together?!" He heaved a sigh. "Without Shinozaki or Mochida, I feel useless." he said. _That's because you are useless. Why did you drink and smoke? Why did you agree to help them? You know in the end that you will all fail. Why do you trust Naho? Is it because you think that in the end she'll actually help you? Is it because-_ "Shut the fuck up!" Yoshiki hissed in agony. "Just shut up!" Sachiko's voice stopped. It just stopped. "I need to get moving. I cannot stay here." he said. That's when he heard a cackling sound. "Unleash the Hammer Man! Maybe he will teach you not to talk back to your God!" he heard Sachiko's voice booming out of no where. Yoshiki turned to the corner of the classroom he had been dropped into, in the direction of all the noise, to see something like a clouds of a "bubbling" black. All of a sudden, the clouds of black exploded outward and standing in their place, was a tall man, carrying a sledge hammer in one hand. "Oh fuck. Not you again." Yoshiki said, as the Hammer Man slowly trudged towards him, maybe taking half a step every second or two.

"Wow. Well played." Yoshiki said, beginning to clap. "If he's going that slow, you might as well open the damn door for me." _You want him to move faster? Ha ha ha! Brave boy..._ The Hammer Men let out an angry scream as he slammed his sledge hammer into the floor and began to run towards Yoshiki. Yoshiki had no time to berate Sachiko at the moment, so he ran away from the Hammer Man as he chased after him. Yoshiki had a close call in getting out of the room, as the Hammer Man almost hit him with the hammer, but missed and hit a desk instead, causing it to crumble to the floor. Yoshiki ran out of the classroom and down the hall of the eerie school. "So, what is this?!" Yoshiki asked towards either Sachiko or the Hammer Man, he didn't really know which. "Will you chase me until I repent, until I ask for forgiveness from my sins? Well, I won't! I don't regret a damn thing!" He turned around, just as the Hammer Man was swinging the hammer down at him. Yoshiki grabbed below the hammer part itself, preventing the Hammer Man from lowering it anymore. "Ok. My turn!" Yoshiki said. Despite the giant weighing probably at least twenty pounds more than him, Yoshiki was able to push the man over the edge of a hole in the floor. "Well, I think that took care of him." Yoshiki said in a confident tone, as he heard a thud on the floor below him and as he continued to walk. _Oh... You think it would be that easy, do you? No... I think our Hammer Man deserves another chance, don't you?_ Yoshiki heard a hissing sound from behind him. He turned around to see the the black clouds of smoke and then saw the Hammer Man spawn back in. "God damn it!" Yoshiki said, as he turned back around and ran away, as the Hammer Man chased behind him once more.

 _Naomi_

 _Several Months Earlier..._

"Without Kishinuma or Mochida," Naomi replied. "I just don't know where to start. I don't even know when we are! We could have arrived hours before Seiko died! Or we could have arrived hours after we left this cursed place!" Ayumi shook her head. "Naho wouldn't send us to the wrong time. We just need to hurry up and find Seiko. So we can make sure that this step is completed!" she said. "Without the guidance of Seiko's spirit, I fear that the path ahead is darker than I had previously thought." Naomi said, as she heaved a sigh. "How am I to work when all around me, I hear the voices of the damned and the doomed? No, Naomi. You must be calm. I must remember my mission. _Why_ I am here." She looked back at Ayumi, who had a calm look on her face. "We must hurry and find Seiko. I think the only logical place to look is the Infirmary, as that is where we had our fight. I said horrible things. She wasn't there for me. She was so cheerful when we were trapped in this hell and I can't believe I actually resented her for it." Naomi said. "Then let's go. We must move quickly. We must not stop." Ayumi said. They started walking together through the halls of the school. Ayumi then said something very shocking. "I wish Kishinuma-San were here." she said. Naomi looked at her, but didn't stop walking. "I thought you liked Mochida?" she asked. Ayumi shrugged. "I don't know anymore, Naomi." she said. "I thought I did. But I feel as though Satoshi and I are growing apart. I hate to admit it to him himself, but I feel like Yoshiki has matured. We had a moment this morning when we held hands for a brief amount of time, and I think I actually enjoyed the feeling of holding his hand in mine. I don't know what to think, but I know he is growing on me."

Naomi nodded. They didn't speak anymore, until they came to the closed door of the Infirmary. And then they saw the small pile of vomit not too far away. "I remember now. I threw up after my encounter with the malevolent spirit that attacked me. Seiko and I have already fought and seperated. We must hurry if we are to find her." Naomi said. "Which way did she go?" Ayumi asked. "I think she headed that way." Naomi said, pointing in the opposite direction of where her past self had been sitting. "And whatever you do Naomi, you must not allow your past self to see you." Ayumi said. "Why not?" Naomi asked, raising an eyebrow. "If you allow yourself to be seen by your past self, it could drive your past self to insanity. As, this is a sort of paradox, to see yourself when you travel back through time." Ayumi said. "Ok, I guess that makes sense." Naomi said, as they started walking in the path Seiko had taken. They kept silent as they walked up to the third floor and until they finally came across Seiko, who was sitting on her knees with her back to them. "No!" Ayumi hissed in a quiet voice, as she pulled Naomi with her into the shadows of the hallway. "I know what you are thinking." Ayumi whispered. "You must not make contact with Seiko, you'll mess this whole thing up!" Naomi let out a quiet sigh. "But why?" Naomi asked. "We could just grab Seiko now and not even have to do this stupid ritual!" Ayumi said nothing for a few seconds. "You know what, screw it! Let's grab Seiko now!" They both ran forward and Naomi began to speak. "Seiko, it's me! Naomi! We've come to take you home!" Then, everything froze. Naomi nor Ayumi could move, they were both frozen in place. That's when the heard the cackling of a little girl.

 _You really think it would be that easy? You really think you could just grab your friend and get out without doing any of the work? No, you can't do that! It wouldn't be fair! I'll let you tamper with your history, but not in this way! Nakashima-San, you have a destiny here! You can't just abandon it! Let's try again, shall we?_ Naomi opened her eyes, to find that she and Ayumi had been sent a few minutes back in time. _Now do it the right way!_ Naomi and Ayumi walked down the hall to where Seiko was at, and again attempted to talk with her. But again, they were prevented from attempting contact. _You didn't learn your lesson! You must try again! You cannot speak to her! You cannot touch her! You must let your past self fulfill her destiny! It's fate! You cannot prevent fate! TRY AGAIN!_ They were teleported once more back a few minutes. "Nakashima..." Ayumi said, in a grim tone. Naomi looked at her friend. "It appears that Sachiko is attempting to tell us something." Ayumi said. "We cannot change history. At least not this way. We must not continue this cycle of attempting to speak with Seiko and getting sent back here. Who knows how long we've been doing this. We may have done this hundreds of times by now. What matters most is that we break the cycle!" Naomi frowned. "And how do we do that?" she asked, in a confused and angry whisper. "As much as it hurts, we must let Seiko die! I think that's what Sachiko is trying to tell us!" _Yes... you must allow her death, it's the only way to escape this... cycle, that your friend mentioned. Now, do it right!_

They listened as Seiko sobbed and called out Naomi's name. "Seiko... I'm right here." Naomi said as quiet as she could, reaching out to Seiko. Ayumi grabbed Naomi's wrist and slowly brought it down, looking at her with a frown and shaking her head. _No._ Ayumi mouthed the word to her. Naomi sighed and nodded once more. They kept listening to Seiko's sobs, until she all of a sudden got up and muttered something about someone calling out to her. She walked off and they slowly followed her, until she walked into the girl's lavatory. A minute or two later, they saw the past version of Naomi slowly walk into the lavatory, as if she were a zombie. And in her hands, they were pretty sure, they could see a rope. "If what I think will happen is about to happen, I get the feeling that you don't want to see how this ends." Ayumi replied. Naomi nodded, agreeing with her. "With or without Naho, I know what must be done. As much as it pains me to say, in order for this plan to work, Seiko has to die." Naomi said in a sad tone, as she got the urge to cry, but didn't. They began to hear Seiko's screams from the lavatory and Naomi could infer that her past self was currently hanging her, while possessed by paranormal forces. Naomi began to sob silently, as Ayumi rubbed her back in an attempt to comfort her. About a minute later, Naomi's past self emerged from the lavatory, her eyes glazed over in pure blackness, inferring that she was still possessed, corrupted or whatever had happened. Naomi herself still didn't understand. "Well, I guess we were right. It wasn't you who had hung Seiko." Ayumi replied. Naomi just nodded, saying nothing. "Well, now all we have to do is wait for a chance to retrieve her body. And find the others." Ayumi said. _Why did you kill? What did that poor girl ever do to you? And this is the place where your paths cross even more than any other place. Why did you kill?_

 _Satoshi_

 _Several Months Earlier..._

Satoshi had searched for his friends for what had felt like hours. He was lucky enough to find that one of the classrooms, the Science Classroom, was open and he had decided to take a quick breather. He had walked in about ten minutes ago and was just trying to remain in a steady manner, trying not be scared. "I just hope the others are having better luck than I am." he said. He heaved a sigh. "Hard to believe that somewhere in this fractured reality is another Satoshi Mochida." he said. He got up from the wobbly chair he was sitting in and let out a sigh. "I wonder where Yoshiki is. Or if he's dead..." Satoshi shivered as he said this. _He's dead. You must be sure of that now. He died while making a foolish attempt to find you and your friends. It's all Nakashima's fault. If it weren't for her, you'd all be home safe and sound. But instead, you are here. In a time in which you do not belong... How odd. I sense this is not the first time you have been stuck in a different timeline. And that it won't be the last..._ Satoshi sighed. "I have no idea what you refer to child." he said. "But Naomi just wants to have her best friend back. And we all agreed to help her." Satoshi then heard someone running very fast outside the classroom. It scared the living daylights out of him when the door to the Science Classroom opened quickly and then shut again. He heard someone else or something else run past the door, maybe even faster than the person who was in the room with him had ran. Satoshi didn't dare move a muscle, he didn't know who this person was and he wasn't too sure he wanted to know.

He could tell that the mysterious person was breathing heavy and rapidly. _So, this person must have been running for a while..._ The person finally spoke after a few seconds. "Ok. I think I actually lost him." he said. And Satoshi recognized the person's voice. "Yoshiki?" Satoshi called out into the darkness. "Is that you?" He heard the person turn around. "Satoshi?" the person asked, as a light came on. The light shined over to him as the person walked over to him. The person's face came into view, revealing that it was indeed Yoshiki. "Oh, thank goodness you're safe man!" Yoshiki said, as he hugged Satoshi, which it surprised him, since Yoshiki wasn't really a hugger. After they pulled away, Satoshi was the first to speak. "Are the girls with you? And who were you running from?" Yoshiki let out a sigh. "No, man. I haven't seen heads or tails of the girls. I woke up in a room by myself, right before vomiting. Again. As for all the running? The big guy with the hammer responsible for my rib injury was chasing me for about ten minutes before I got here." he said. "What about you? I assume you haven't seen them either?" Yoshiki asked. Satoshi nodded. "I've been looking around forever and you were the first person I found here." Satoshi said. Yoshiki sighed. "Well, I suppose it's a start. I hate to break this up, but we should get moving and try to find the girls. And there is no way in hell we're splitting up. I haven't come this far to be alone again." he said.

"Let's get the fuck out of here. And find the girls." Satoshi said. They both walked out of the room and stated walking down the hall. "We should check the third floor. I have a strong feeling that they are up there." Yoshiki said, as they walked. Satoshi nodded. "You said you'll try to win Ayumi over with a song. May I ask what song?" he asked. Yoshiki nodded in return. "It's a song called 'My Girl' written by a American band called the Temptations. I was lent a copy of the song from Kisagari's choral director." he said. Satoshi just got a thought. "Could I practice with you? So we're ready for the talent show coming up?" he asked. "It'd be my pleasure." Yoshiki said. They were silent again for a few more minutes, until an earth shattering thunderclap broke the silence, followed by Sachiko's demonic voice. "The Hammer Man will peel the flesh of your bones!" her voice echoed, as Satoshi heard a hissing behind him. They both turned around to see clouds of black smoke, and it eventually exploded outward, spawning a gigantic man with a sledge hammer into the realm. "Run like hell! That's him!" Yoshiki said, before turning back around and running, with Satoshi not too far behind him.

 _Ayumi_

 _Several Months Earlier..._

Ayumi and Naomi had been waiting for ten minutes. Eventually, they saw the past version of Naomi walk into the girl's lavatory. And then they heard her cries of dispair and sadness, as she would come to the revelation that her best friend had been hung. Eventually, Naomi walked out of the lavatory, her eyes red from crying and walked off out of their sight. "Now's our chance!" Naomi said, springing forward. "Let's go-" Ayumi grabbed the anxious girl's hand. "No! We must wait for the others. Do you really think that you and I alone will be able to carry Shinohara's body? Let alone get it down from that noose?" Naomi sighed, before moving back beside her. "Ok, we'll wait." she agreed. About ten minutes more had passed, as they were pacing the third floor, looking for their friends. They stopped at the stairwell, where they could her voices and slamming noises from the floor beneath them. "You need to run faster, Satoshi!" Ayumi immediately recognized Yoshiki's panicked voice. "I'm sorry, Yoshiki! I don't work out that often!" Satoshi's voice called from below. "You shouldn't have to! You should be able to run away from a threat regardless of working out!" Yoshiki shouted. Seconds later, Ayumi and Naomi heard their rapid foot steps coming up the stairs. Yoshiki was first to come onto the floor, followed by Satoshi, who tripped over a wire of some kind. He flew a foot or two into the floor and landed not to far from his friends. Ayumi watched in utter fascination and horror as these sharp wire looking things started to cross over each other and under each other at an astonishing speed, coming from the inside of the door frame.

Ayumi turned to look to see Satoshi still on the floor, panting, as well as Yoshiki stood not too far away, bent over with his hands on his knees, also panting. "What were you guys running from anyway?" Naomi asked. Satoshi pointed towards the stairwell, as he whimpered. "H-h-him!" he said in a shaky, fear filled voice. They all looked towards the stairwell, as a giant man carrying a sledge hammer came running up the stairs and into the sea of sharp, moving wires. As soon as he came into contact with them, he exploded. Literally. Clouds of blood went all over the place. On the walls, the ceiling, the floor, the stairs. Thankfully, no one was drenched in it. _It appears the one you call "Satoshi" has been spared by a miracle. How very lucky you must be. Then again... ...this isn't the first time that this has happened..._ Naomi was the first to speak. "Did e-everyone h-hear that?" she asked, in a fearful tone. "Yeah, and what does Sachiko mean by 'this isn't the first time that this has happened'?" Yoshiki asked. "Forget about that." Ayumi said. "Come here!" Ayumi ran over and buried herself into Yoshiki's chest. "Thank goodness you're both safe!" she said, although it was barely understandable. "Uh, Shinozaki?" Yoshiki asked. "Why are you hugging me?" Ayumi pulled away after a few more seconds. "I'm just so happy to see you alive! And you, Mochida!" she said. Before anyone could respond, it was as if they were frozen in place. "Wha-!" Yoshiki let out a surprised grunt. "What's happening?!" It wasn't long until they each saw bits of white, black and gray in their vision. And it was even shorter, until their vision went black.

 _Naomi_

 _Several Months Earlier..._

For some odd reason, when they all came to, they found themselves away from the stairwell, in the shadows of the darker part of the hall. And they could do nothing but watch and listen from the shadows to the past versions of Satoshi and Naomi speak to each other, with Seiko's body on the sidelines. _Hmm, Naho must have advanced time further, so we wouldn't have to wait so long..._ Naomi thought to herself, as she listened. "We had a fight just before we parted ways." the past version of Naomi said in a glum voice. "I was the one in the wrong... but I was too stubborn to admit it." Naomi moved a little closer to Satoshi. "And the next time I saw her... Seiko... was already dead..." Naomi said. "It might have even been my fault. I said some pretty mean things to her..." The past version looked as if she were about to cry and the present version of Naomi had to fight just _not_ to cry. "And I can't even apologize anymore..." The past version of Satoshi had a look of determination on his face. "Naomi... it's all right. It's not your fault." he said, in a confident tone, as Naomi began to cry. "You do realize that... you also... tried to hang yourself, right?" Naomi had a confused look on her face. "I... did? That's... not possible..." she said, as she closed her eyes, as if racking her brain to remember. "But there is... a stinging pain... around my entire neck... Did I really? Satoshi just stared at her. "So... you don't remember..." he said. Naomi just had a look of shock and fear on her face.

"I'm sure it was the same for Shinohara. I don't think she knew what she was doing." Satoshi said. _Wrong. I hung her. While I was possessed._ Naomi mentally reminded herself of the horrible truth. "No matter how upset she was... she would never..." Satoshi continued to speak. "She wasn't the type to give up... on anything... much less kill herself over it..." Naomi looked like she was thinking. "You... You're right. She wouldn't do that!" she said. _If Seiko were here, she'd agree..._ "Actually... there was this spirit who came to talk to me... A girl about the same age as us..." Naomi replied. "She said that anyone who's been touched by the curse of this school will have their mind taken over... and go crazy..." Satoshi dropped his confident look and it was replaced by a more calm look. "Their mind... taken over?" he asked. After a brief amount of silence, Satoshi spoke again. "It sounds like we need to hurry up and find the others, then get out of here." he said. Naomi looked calm again. "Yeah... That brings up something else, though. That girl spirit also said that this school was it's own version of closed space..." she said, before a glum look came over her. "And that Seiko and I were the only living beings present." She smiled before looking up at him. "So how did you get here, Satoshi?" she asked.

"Now that you mention it... there is a different feeling in the air now than there was before..." he said. Naomi watched as she saw the eyes of the past Satoshi grow wider than she thought physically possible. "We've been compromised..." Naomi whispered into Ayumi's ear. "Shh. Just be quiet. Pretend that we're not really here." she whispered back. To their relief, Satoshi finally spoke. "Come to think of it, I was also approached by the spirit of a high school girl..." he said. "Shortly afterward, I lost consciousness, and woke up not far from here. I wonder who she was?" Naomi looked frightened. "I'm not sure. But... it sounds like you somehow made the leap from one closed space to another..." she said. Naomi let out a grunt, as if she were about to cry. "What is it?" Satoshi asked. "It's nothing. Um, Satoshi..." she said. "I think I heard Yuka's voice on the second floor earlier..." Satoshi looked surprised. "You did?! The two of us got seperated when I lost consciousness..." he said. "She can't be by herself in a place like this... She'll never make it! Last I saw her, she was heading out onto the walkway between the two wings..." Satoshi paced around a little. He went to the doorway of the stairwell. "Come on Naomi, this way!" he said. "O-Okay." Naomi said, before looking at Seiko's body. Satoshi walked back over to the two and kneeled. "Shinohara... I'm sorry. I wish I could take you with us... but it doesn't seem like that's possible anymore." he said. "Please, forgive me." Satoshi said. Naomi began to cry again. "Seiko..." she sobbed. After a few more seconds, they went throught the door way and down the stairs.

Once they were sure that they were gone, they all emerged from the shadows. "Everyone, quick!" Ayumi said. "Grab the body! Yoshiki, Satoshi grab Seiko's arms! Naomi and I will grab her legs!" Naomi and Ayumi grabbed Seiko's legs, as Yoshiki and Satoshi put Seikos arm's around their necks and used their shoulders and necks to support Seiko's upper back. "On three, everyone lift her off the ground!" Naomi said. "One, two, three! They all lifted at the same time, however found that Shinohara's body was heavier than they could have possibly imagined. They all failed and went back down, luckly not hurting Seiko's body. _You have failed. You must realize it by now. You and your friends will never amount to anything. I would love to see you attempt to revive your friend time and time again, but it's about time. It's time to end your torment and put you out of your misery._ There were multiple loud claps of thunder that shook the entire building. "Come forth, my Hammer Man! Come forth and end them all! Kill them all! They have tried for long enough and I am fed up with their feeble attempts! End them!" Sachiko's voice boomed throughout the halls. Their was a hissing sound and what sounded like an explosion not too far away. And that's when they heard him. They heard the giant man sprinting through the halls. "Pick her up! We don't have time anymore! Pick her up with all of your might, now!" Ayumi shouted. They could hear the Hammer Man round the corner as they succeeded in lifting Seiko up off the ground. "Now move! Move as fast as you can!" Ayumi screamed. They started to move, but stopped. They didn't have to move. They all started to see flashs of black, white and gray, before everything went black.

A/N: I hate to cut it short here. But, I did hope you enjoyed the chapter! And yes, I know it was a long one. You may be wondering if they survived? Well, I can assure you that they are safe in their own time period, with Seiko's body. And Ayumi was right. There is no way that they could have grabbed Seiko and brought her back that way. It was an infinite cycle, it would keep cycling back until they made the right choice. The part that Sachiko left out, or I left out I guess, is that if they attempted to leave like that, Naho wouldn't call them back. They were supposed to be in and out, secure the "package". But, if they had done it that way, just grabbed Seiko right than and there, in my opinion, the past version of Naomi would have been possessed and would have hunted Seiko. And she would have died anyway, as she didn't have her Sachiko Paper Doll Scrap. I will explain this in the following chapters. So, again, I hope you did enjoy this. Please favorite the story as it really helps me _and_ you, as you will most likely never miss a new chapter from this story. Want to give me your input? Drop me a review, that's always nice too! So, until the next chapter, have a good day!


	14. Chapter 14: Do I Have To Lose You, Too?

Chapter 14: Do I Have To Lose You, Too?

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Corpse Party

A/N: In this chapter, our four characters will be leaving Heavenly Host, to return to the real world once again. This will most likely be one of the shorter chapters, but that's ok. The last two chapters were a bit long! And if you like the longer chapters, give me some input! Don't be shy! Submitting your opinion on the chapter lengths will help determine if the chapters are shorter or longer. As always, I hope you do enjoy this chapter! Anyways, let's get into it!

 _Yoshiki_

 _Heavenly Host Elementary School_

 _Present Day..._

Yoshiki came out of the whites, grays and blacks of the time travel "portal" and almost threw up for the third time that day. But luckly, he held it in. He stood up straight, with the others so he could contribute in supporting Shinohara's body. "You found it!" Seiko's spirit said in a happy tone. "I can't believe you found it!" Naomi was the first to speak. "You have to have more faith in us, Seiko." she said. "Besides, it's not like your body was hard to find. All we had to do was just go back to the time after we got into that arguement, followed by me h-h-hanging y-you." Seiko's spirit shook her head. "It wasn't you. It never was you. The last thing I remember seeing were the dark, soulless eyes of whoever had possessed you." she said. "No, it wasn't you." Naho spoke. "Look, this is all very good, but you have work that needs to be done. I have prepped the ritual table, so lay the body there." she said. Yoshiki and his friends did as she asked, setting her body atop the table. Seiko's spirit hovered over to look at her body. "Wow. My body. Hard to believe that this beautiful person used to be me." she said. "Don't flatter yourself too much, Shinohara." Yoshiki said. "In the real world, you were more or less perverted." It didn't take long for one of his friends to retaliate to his mean words. Ayumi came over to him and slugged him in the torso as hard as she possibly could.

The blow knocked the wind out of him, as he fell onto the floor. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. Well, he couldn't think about anything except about how much pain he was in. He tried to breathe, but the air didn't pass through his lungs. It was as if he was underwater. He wanted to pass out. He just wanted to pass out. He heard distorted voices not too far away. It sounded like his friends. He strained his ears to hear, but the voices were still distorted. _Your friend killed you... Isn't it a pathetic reality? How a fragile, insignificant girl like herself could just punch you like that, and just kill you? She must be succumbing to the darkening!_ Yoshiki's thought's echoed inside his motionless, dead body. _I'm dead? Shinozaki, the girl I love, killed me?!_ Sachiko's demonic laughter echoed in his mind. _I'm afraid it's true. The pathetic girl that you, for some reason, are madly in love with, has sealed your fate. I'm so proud of my favorite great-niece! Wait, is she my niece? Hmm. Well, how odd. I can't seem to remember. Oh well. Niece or not, I'm very proud of her..._ Wait. If he was dead, then why could he still hear his heart hammering? "Yoshiki! Are you alright?" Satoshi's voice finally came through, he could finally understand the voices around him. _No! You're supposed to be dead! You died! She killed you! Okay, fine. It is clear now, that you cannot be killed at the moment. It is only fair that I let you get back to your friends. Go! Go before I change my mind!_ He finally got up. "What the hell was that?!" he asked. "That was for calling our friend perverted!" Ayumi said, in an angry tone. "No, not that! I think, I think..." he stuttered as he spoke. "Guys, I think I just died for a few seconds!"

"What?" Naomi asked, her eyes widening in confusion. "You couldn't have just died! You wouldn't be here right now!" Satoshi just stared. "Yeah. Can you at least tell us why you wouldn't answer us? And why your eyes glazed over?" he asked. "Well, when Shinozaki punched me, it knocked the wind out of me and I fell, as you saw. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, hell, I couldn't even hear. At least not that well." he said. "What I could hear, was your voices I think, but they were distorted. That's when I heard Sachiko's voice ringing in my ears. She said that my friend killed me and it was a pathetic reality. How a fragile, insignificant girl like Shinozaki could just punch me like that and just kill me. She also said that Shinozaki must be succumbing to the darkening." Ayumi looked confused. "But, I didn't kill you. You're obviously ok, or you wouldn't be standing right now." she said. "No, you didn't kill me. But you knocked the wind out of me. Oh and you hit me right where my wounds were scabbing up." Ayumi looked sympathetic. "Oh. Sorry." she said. "It's ok." Yoshiki said. "She also kept rambling about weird stuff. When I questioned that one of my best friends killed me, she said that she was afraid it was true. That the pathetic girl had sealed my fate. She said she was so proud of her favorite great-niece. She then questioned if Shinozaki was her niece. She then said it was odd that she couldn't remember and niece or not, she was very proud of Shinozaki."

"This all sickening." Naomi said. "How can this little girl be proud of someone because they killed?" Yoshiki shrugged. "I then questioned myself, how could I be dead, when I still could hear my heart hammering? That's when Satoshi's voice finally broke through this 'barrier'. Sachiko then got incredibly pissed off. She screamed no, I was supposed to be dead. I died. She killed me. But then it was as if she was ok with it, as she said I couldn't be killed at the moment." Ayumi put her hand on her chin, like she always did when she was deep in thought. "It appears that Sachiko is toying with us, possibly trying to scare us." she finally said. "It also seemed she spoke to us even more when we were in the past, securing Shinohara's body." Yoshiki thought to himself, but as he thought, he looked over Ayumi's shoulder and saw Naho had hovered over to Shinohara's body. She held out her hand and could see she was muttering something. He flew past Ayumi and stopped in front of the table. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" he asked. Naho just looked up and he saw it. At least he think he saw it. He was pretty sure, that somewhere in the spirit's eyes, he had just seen a look of evil. "Hey!" Ayumi said, as she ran to his side. "What's wrong with you?" she said, hitting him in the arm. "Naho is our only hope in reviving Shinohara and you are yelling at her!" Yoshiki looked at her, with an angry look on his face. _I admit it. I love this girl, but she gets on my fucking nerves a lot!_ He let out a sigh, trying to calm himself. "I'm sorry." he said, as Ayumi raised an eyebrow in confusion towards his response. "I just saw her over here, doing something that looked suspicious."

Ayumi looked at Naho, who looked back at her. "Well... what are you doing then?" she asked. Naho looked irritated. "If you must interrupt me, I am performing a spell that will preserve your friend's body, so she won't start decomposing for sometime." Naho said, in an angry, almost demonic voice. "Naho? Are you ok? You sounded, almost, demonic." Ayumi said. "I'm fine! Just impatient at the moment." Naho said, before closing her eyes and muttering silently. She brought her arm up and pointed her hand out towards Shinohara's body. A few seconds later, Shinohara's body started to glow with a orange light, before fading a few seconds later. "Ok. Your friend's body is now preserved. She will not start to decompose for at least a week. So, you must hurry if you do not wish to repeat this step!" Naho said. They all nodded. "Now, we kinda want to go home..." Yoshiki said. "Of course! The portal never changes it's place, thankfully for you." Naho said. "So, all we have to do is go to the boy's lavatory?" Yoshiki asked. "Yes! My God, you people are brain dead!" Naho said. "Hey!" Ayumi said. "Don't call us brain dead!" Naho spoke. "Oh yes. You bunch are beyond brain dead." she said, hovering over to a book shelf. "There are four more things that you require to resurrect your friend. And I'm afraid that all four of them require you to visit the past." Ayumi looked at Naho. "Well, what are they?" Naomi asked, the excitement in her voice not well hidden at all. "There are four Ritualistic Items that you will need in your quest." Naho said. "All of these items will have something to do with your friend."

"The first, is her student ID. Yoshiki Kishinuma, you will be tasked with collecting her student ID. All of these items have connections towards the collector, except for you collecting the ID. I could have one of your friends collect the ID, but then they wouldn't be able to collect the item that is significant to them." Ayumi nodded, as well as Yoshiki. _That's makes sense._ "Naomi Nakashima." Naho said. Naomi perked up as soon as she heard her name. "As much as I hate to say it, you'll be tasked with collecting the rope that killed your friend." Naho continued. Naomi's eyes widened in shock, sadness and anger. "What?! Why me?!" she asked. "Yeah, what gives, Naho?" Ayumi asked. Naho ignored them. "I sense that you have not yet come to terms with what Sachiko made you do to your friend. Is this true?" Naho asked. Naomi sniffled a little bit, before nodding. "Good, then collecting the rope may bring you to accepting that Shinohara's murder was not your fault. Nor did you do it." Naomi just sighed. "Ok, I'll do it." she said. "Excellent!" Naho said, turning to Ayumi. "Ayumi Shinozaki." she said, getting the girl's attention. "Since it was you're messing up the Sachiko Ever After Charm that got you into this mess, you'll be tasked with collecting your friend's Sachiko Paper Doll Scrap." Ayumi nodded. "And last, but not least, Satoshi Mochida." Naho said, turning to Yoshiki's brown haired friend. "What will you do? Hmm... Oh yes! You will be tasked with collecting your friend's cell phone! Since you were the one to find it in the past, it's your duty to find it."

Satoshi nodded. "It's time for us to go." Yoshiki said, gently elbowing his love interest. Ayumi looked at him, with a look of concern on her face. She nodded after a couple seconds. "He's right. We should get home." She said. "Let's go." Naho looked at them, with what looked like an evil look. "Hurry up. I don't want to keep wasting my time with you." Naho drifted off towards the shelves. "Let's go." Yoshiki whispered into Shinozaki's ear. She nodded, before all four of them walked out of the room. Naomi was the last to leave. "Take care, Seiko. We'll be back for you soon." he could hear her say. They left the reference room and probably wasn't anywhere near the lavatory, when they heard the noise. The hissing sound behind them and the clouds of black... "No." Yoshiki said. "No. Just no. Please." _Please? Who are you to think you can beg? You cannot escape eternal damnation! It's just not possible! You will always be trapped here, time and time again. The loop will keep restarting and restarting, time and time again. And there is no way to prevent it I'm afraid. Might as well kill you now, to put off the hell you have been stuck in for so long..._ Yoshiki shook his head, in confusion. They heard the sprinting from down the hallway. "Damn it! It's this guy! Run!" Yoshiki said. "Yeah, run like hell!" Satoshi said. They all started running down the hall, towards the stairwell. They ran into the lavatory and finally through the portal home.

 _..._

Yoshiki opened his eyes, to see they were finally back in the basement of the school. The eerie, creepy school basement. He shivered, as he got up. "Why did I go through with this?" he asked himself quietly, as he waited for his friends to wake up. He took out his cell phone and stared at it. "It's only 5:30? Well, time doesn't exactly pass normally in that God forsaken hell hole." He sighed as he put his phone away. He looked over to see Satoshi sitting up. "I hate that portal." he sighed, after standing up. "I feel you man." he said. "I hate going through that thing and not knowing when you will wake up on the other side." It took maybe ten minutes for the rest of their friends to come around. "We should probably work on gathering the Ritualistic Items tomorrow after school. That way Shinohara will be revived as soon as possible." Ayumi said, pacing back and forth, a few minutes after everyone was awake. "Yeah, but how long will that take? We're kind of on a time scale." Yoshiki said. Ayumi looked like she was thinking. "I suppose we are on a time scale. I suggest we try to resurrect Shinohara tomorrow after school. We need to get it done. We know someone here who is very anxious about getting their best friend back." she said, eyeing Naomi a little. Naomi just gave a little bit of a shy giggle. "We should all get home and get some rest." Ayumi said. "We have a big day ahead of us." Satoshi nodded. "Right!" He and Naomi said at the same time, earning a blush out of one another.

"Some rest couldn't kill me. I am starting to remember that I have not fully recovered yet. My ribs still hurt a little when I run too much." Yoshiki said. "You must have been in a lot of pain running from that giant today." Ayumi said. "You don't even know!" he said, laughing a little. "Well, I'm going to walk Nakashima-San home. See you guys tomorrow!" Satoshi said, as he and Naomi walked down the hall towards the staircase. "See you later!" Yoshiki called. "Bye!" Ayumi called, in unison with Yoshiki's good byes. After a few seconds, Yoshiki came to the realization that he was alone with the girl he was in love with. His heart was pounding for some reason. He and Ayumi looked at each other. Did Shinozaki have a nervous look on her face? He couldn't tell in the low light level the room had. "Well..." Ayumi said. "I'll see you tomorrow, I guess." Ayumi started to walk towards the hall, but Yoshiki reached out and grabbed her shoulder. "Shinozaki! Wait!" he said. Ayumi let out a bit of scared squeak, but slowly turned around to face him. "What?" she asked, in a timid voice. "Look, I'm sorry if I scared you, I wasn't meaning to." Yoshiki said. "Well, what do you want then?" Ayumi asked, removing his hand from her shoulder. _Am I really going to confess now? Am I really about to tell her about my feelings for her? No. Satoshi and I have already come up with a plan. I cannot ruin it._ "We need to talk." he decided. "What say over a late lunch?" Ayumi looked at him, with a puzzled expression on her face. "Like what, a date?" she asked, shuddering at the word. "No! No! No, not at all. We just need to talk about Heavenly Host, among other things." Ayumi sighed. "Fine. We'll go for a late lunch. You have one hour to tell me what's up." she said, as they walked down the hallway together.

 _Ayumi_

 _Twenty Minutes Later..._

When the taller boy had asked her if she wanted to go out for a late lunch, she took it the wrong way. _Was he hitting on me?_ She had asked herself. They had arrived at the small resteraunt that Yoshiki claimed he went to a lot. It surprised her how this boy was in healthy condition. She had heard his stories about his life while they were Heavenly Host, and according to him, he couldn't really afford to eat well on a regular basis. _I pity him._ She thought to herself. "So, what did you want to talk about?" she said, breaking the awkward silence that had been present for at least a few minutes. "Do you think our friends are angry with us?" he asked her, after a few seconds of silence. "Who? Naomi and Satoshi? Why would they be angry with us?" she asked. "Not them." he said. _No... He couldn't mean..._ "Do you mean, Mayu and Morishige? And Yui-Sensei?" she asked. He nodded. "Why would they be angry with us?" she asked, in a confused tone. "They haven't spoken or approached us at all in the time we've been in Heavenly Host. And it worries me that they are vengeful towards us in some way." he said. "Maybe they are awaiting for the right time to approach us." she said. _He is right though. Why haven't any of them approached us? We have done nothing wrong..._ "You're right." she said. "It worries me to wonder why the rest of our friends haven't tried to contact us." Yoshiki eyed her for a second, before speaking again. "Do you still have that picture that Morishige took of all of us, before you did that little charm of yours?" he asked.

 _The picture that Morishige took of all of us? Why would he want something with that?_ "Yeah, I do. Why?" she asked. "Could you email it to me?" he asked. She was puzzled now. _Didn't he have it?_ "Why do you need me to email you it? Don't you already have it?" she asked. He shook his head. "No. I never got it. You asked for permission to to do your charm thing before Morishige could text me the picture." he said. "Oh." she said. "I'm sorry that I inconvienced you." He sighed. "It's fine. But I really want to have a copy of it." he said. "Of course. Of course, I will. I'll send it to your school email right now." she said, before taking out her phone. There was silence for a few seconds. Yoshiki whispered something, but Ayumi couldn't tell what he had said. "What?" she asked, as she looked up at him. "I'm sorry." he said. "You're sorry? About what?" she asked. "I'm sorry about, well, me." he said. "I don't understand." she said after a few seconds. "It's all my fault." Yoshiki said. "Everything that has happened to us is my fault. Suzumoto, Morishige, Shinohara, Yui-Sensei. All of them. Their deaths were my fault." Ayumi was beyond confused. "How are their deaths your fault?" she asked. "If anyone is at fault, it would be me! It was my charm that got us in this mess!" Yoshiki shook his head. "I am a sinner. I am a filthy, filthy sinner. God has punished me for doing all the bad things in life by trapping us in that school. And along with my punishment, he has decided to punish you guys as well. I am a bad person. Sachiko is right. I don't deserve to be in this world. I don't even deserve to live. I deserve to be in hell."

She smacked him on the cheek. "What the-?" Was all Yoshiki could muster. "Don't every say that again. Don't ever say that. None of this is your fault. You are a good person, Kishinuma. And don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise." she said, as she took his hand in hers. "There is good in you. I can feel it I hold your hand." Yoshiki seemed to blush a little bit, as Ayumi held his hand. His hand was gigantic, compared to hers. _I feel... ok, when I hold his hand? I should feel disgusted, but I'm not. I already assured myself that it would be atrocious if he and I were to date each other, but now, I'm not so sure. It would still be bad if we dated in my opinion, but it wouldn't be horrible. Did she like him? She had already established the fact that she didn't like him, at least not in this way. What did he feel? Did he like her? Is that why he was always running away from her and avoiding her? Did he have feelings for her?_ "Um, Shinozaki?" Yoshiki asked, waving his hand in front of her face. "Yeah. I'm fine." she lied, as she let go of his hand. A few minutes had passed and they had gotten their food. After they were done eating, Yoshiki offered to walk her home, but she declined. So, they just parted ways.

 _Yoshiki_

 _Thirty Minutes Later..._

"Ok, that's good..." Yoshiki muttered, as he resized the picture. He wasn't too technical in a sense, but he knew what he was doing. He had some how managed to convince the librarian to let him stay after school an additional thirty minutes after her closing time. For the past fifteen minutes, he had been working on resizing the picture that Ayumi had emailed him. What he was really doing was just zooming in on each person's face and creating sort of seperate picture, if that makes sense. So, hopefully by the time he was done, he would have a close up picture of each person's face. He was thankful for this. He would always have his friends back at his apartment, as creepy as it sounded. He finally finished resizing the portion of Shinozaki's face. He let out sigh of relief as he hit the print button on all of the seperate changed pictures he had saved. He walked over to the printer and picked them up one by one as they came off the printer. _Let's see... There's me, Satoshi, Yuka, Mayu's picture that has been blanked out, Naomi, Ayumi, Seiko's picture that has been blanked out, Yui-Sensei also blanked out and... Morishige? Where's Morishige's picture at? Damn it, I didn't print that one off!_ He quickly walked back over to the computer he had been using. He scrolled through all his opened windows, and eventually came to a shocking realization. "Shit! Morishige was never in the picture! He's the one that took the picture!" he whispered. "My God, I'm a complete idiot!"

He mentally scolded himself for what he had done. "Well, at least I have the eight pictures." he said, before logging off the computer. He grabbed the pictures from the table he had set them on and put them in his bag. He zipped up his bag and started walking towards the exit. He stopped by the librarian's desk and looked at the older lady. "Thank you for letting me stay to get this work done. I really appreciate it." Yoshiki said. The lady just looked at him. "You're welcome." she said, in a gruff tone. It was clear to him that she wanted to have been home hours ago. He walked out of the library and a few minutes later, out of the Academy, ready to get back home. He had finally got up to his apartment door, at about ten minutes to seven and was surprised to see Satoshi waiting by his door. "I've been waiting for you for a while. I wanted to talk to you." he said. Yoshiki sighed. "Ok. Come on in." he said, as he unlocked the door to his apartment. "You should have texted me earlier Satoshi." They both walked into his apartment. "I know. And I'm sorry." he said. "It's ok." Yoshiki said, as he turned on the lights in his kitchen and walking down the hallway to the room he rarely walked into anymore. "What's in there?" Satoshi asked. "Relics of my past." Yoshiki said. "I used to play my guitar in there, while being influenced by smoking pot." Satoshi didn't speak for a few seconds. "You smoked pot?" he asked, in a disgusted voice that was similar to Ayumi's reaction. "I don't do it anymore. I should never have indulged in it. It was a foolish mistake." Yoshiki said, as he unlocked the door with the key to the door. He opened it and walked in, turning on the light.

"I haven't been in this room in ages." Yoshiki said, as he put his bag down. Satoshi followed him in, as Yoshiki went to the closet of the room. He opened the closet and dug through it, looking for something in particular. "Hmm... It's in here somewhere." he said, as he dug through all the junk that lie in there. "Satoshi! Go into my room and get the My Girl sheet music!" he said. "Ok." he heard Satoshi say, as he left the room. "A-ha! Found it!" Yoshiki said, as he dragged his guitar case out of the closet. "You found what?" Satoshi called from the other room. "My guitar case!" Yoshiki called back. He closed the closet door and brought the guitar case over and sat it down by the two desks he had in the room. One desk, he theorized, would be his and the other could be Satoshi's. Satoshi finally walked back into the room and placed the music on the table. He moved back over to his bag and brought it over to the back of the room, with a wall big enough for him to set up his "plan". He walked back over to his desk and grabbed his stapler, a roll of tape, a roll of yarn and a sharpie. "Get into my bag and start handing me the pictures that are in there." Yoshiki asked. He heard rustling for a few seconds and eventually Satoshi handed him a picture. Yoshiki looked at it, to see that it was the picture of Naomi. "Nakashima-San." he said, as he stapled the picture to the wall. "Next." he said. He was handed another picture. "Ah, me." he said, as he stapled it a little bit below Naomi's picture. " I'd like to say I'm the center piece of this whole thing, but that isn't true. That one belongs to another person. Next." he said. "Why do you have pictures of all our faces?" Satoshi asked.

"It's just a method to help me keep my sanity." Yoshiki said, as he beckoned for another picture to be put in his hand. He felt it slip into his hand and saw it was Satoshi's picture. "Mochida-San." he said, as he stapled Satoshi's picture to the left of Naomi's picture, he then proceeded to tape a strand of string to the wall, "connecting" the two pictures. He did the same to Naomi's picture and his picture. "What's the yarn for?" Satoshi asked. "The yarn will represent how connected we all are." Yoshiki said in return. "Next picture." He was handed the next picture and he thought it was Yui-Sensei. "Ah, Ms. Yui. The one who truely could have pulled us together as one in that hell. She didn't deserve death in such a hellish place." he said, before stapling her on the wall, a little bit below his picture and connecting the two with yarn. "Next." he said. He was handed the next picture. "Shinohara-San." he said as he stapled it to the wall to the right of Naomi's picture, followed by connecting the two with yarn. "Next." he said. He was handed the next picture and he looked at it. "Yuka! Your dearest sister! She should never have been trapped in such an awful place." he said, as he stapled her picture, to the left of Satoshi's picture, followed by connecting the two with a strand of yarn. "Next!" he said. He was given Mayu's picture next. Or at least that's who he thought was in the picture. "Suzumoto, I think." he said, stapling the picture above Naomi's picture. "Mayu died in the worst possible way. What a shame." Yoshiki said. "Next." he said. He was finally handed Ayumi's picture. "Ayumi." Yoshiki said in a calm voice. "The girl I love." Satoshi cleared his throat. "You're sure of it? You really love her?" he asked. Yoshiki turned to face his friend. "More than you know. I would die for Ayumi Shinozaki." he said.

To finish off the wall of pictures, he connected a strand of yarn from his picture to Seiko's picture and the same between Ayumi and Yuka's pictures, Mayu and Satoshi's pictures, Ayumi and Satoshi's pictures and between Ayumi and Yui-Sensei's pictures. "We're all connected." he said, running his hands over their pictures. The final "final" touch, was the sharpie. He wrote a small x on Suzumoto's picture, Shinohara's picture and Yui Sensei's picture. And on Ayumi's picture, he wrote out a question that had been bugging him for the last couple days: _Do I Have To Lose You, Too?_ "Do I have to lose you, too?" Satoshi read what he had written. "Wow. You must really care about her." Yoshiki nodded. "So, when do we start rehearsing for the talent show?" Satoshi said. "Soon. I have to train myself to play the song on guitar first. As I want to play the song on the guitar and sing it in the talent show." he said. "Wow. Ambitious aren't you?" he asked. Yoshiki nodded. "Well, that's all I wanted to talk to you about." Satoshi said. "Well, ok. You can go home now if you want." Yoshiki said. "Will do." Satoshi said. "Good night man!" Yoshiki got up and opened his guitar case. "Good night, Satoshi!" he said. He grabbed his guitar and began teaching himself to play the song.

A/N: So, this was a long chapter. Sorry, I lied. I hope you did enjoy this chapter! Please don't forget to favorite and follow the story, as it helps not only me, but _you_! If you follow and favorite this story, than it's likely that you will never miss a chapter! Want to give me your input? Then please, drop me a review, as that is always appreciated! I'm going to go though, so have a good day and bye!


	15. Chapter 15: Collecting the Ritual Items

Chapter 15: Collecting the Ritual Items: Part I

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Corpse Party

A/N: If you couldn't infer from the chapter title, this chapter and the one after it will focus on the four characters searching in the past for the items needed to resurrect Seiko. Yes, this chapter is being split into two parts. This chapter will most likely be the same length as the last two. As always, I do implore you to tell me if you like longer or shorter chapters. In a previous review for this story, I was asked to share my secret that helps me write this story. Well, I never did do that, so I guess I'll share. I don't have a secret. And yes, I suppose that may be a typical answer, but it's true. I don't have a secret. The only explanation is that, I just try to write a good story and sometimes it works out and sometimes in doesn't. And I guess you could say this story worked out. I mean, you've stuck around this long haven't you? So, with that being said, I hope you do enjoy this chapter! Anyways, let's get into it! Also, I suppose that Yoshiki is my favorite character to write about, in case anyone had the question of why is it always him I write about? Well, I feel like I relate to him the most. I could explain this, but I'm just going to let you get into the chapter.

 _Yoshiki_

 _Heavenly Host Elementary School_

 _Several Months Earlier..._

 _This wasn't the way it was supposed to go. We were supposed to be in out, grabbing each and everyone's items. We weren't supposed to be seperated. But this thing has been a mess from the start. I should never have trusted you, Naho. Never._ Yoshiki let out a sigh. _I have been fed up with being alone in this place. I just want to see my dearest Shinozaki. Why couldn't have we been stuck together? Why do I even try? It's not like we'll ever be together. All these feeble attempts to get her to notice that I care are worthless. They will never amount to anything. Sachiko was right._ He was walking through the halls of Heavenly Host, trying to find any leads towards Shinohara's ID Card. He was lucky. The giant man with the hammer hadn't showed himself since his last visit. Ayumi had everything planned out. They would resurrect Shinohara today. Not tomorrow. Not a week from now. Not a month from now. Not even a year from now. It had to be today. They would be here as long as it took. That's why everyone had brought their own bags of food and drink rations. They all had brought along their heart monitor watches, that were in sync with one another. If someone got hurt, everyone else would know, from the watch's connection with all the others. One of the bars on the screen would flash, indicating that one of their friends had come under attack or had passed out.

Yoshiki kept walking, not sure how in the hell he'd be able to find Shinohara's ID Card. He might as well have been looking for a needle in a haystack. "How am I supposed to find Shinohara's ID Card?" he asked out loud. He had no humanly idea how he was going to find it, and at the moment he envied Naomi. "Nakashima has it easy." he said. "All she has to do is find the rope and even better for her, she knows exactly where it is!" _Why do you trust Naho? Is it because you believe she will help you? She will not help you! In the end, it will be nothing but a backstab and you know it! Why do you try to put off the inevitable? You will die here. Even if you do revive your friend, you will have no chance of escape! You will all die here. There is no saving yourselves. It will all end just like it ended the last time..._ "What are you talking about?" Yoshiki shouted. "You are making no sense!" _Oh, come on! I'm making no sense? What about you? You are making no sense. You are still completely unaware of what has happened around you. Don't you understand? Don't you remember what happened the last time? I mean, you've been here at least a hundred times now!_ "What do you mean?" Yoshiki asked. "Are you trying to tell me that are lives are an infinite cycle? That it keeps resetting when we reach the 'end' of all this?"

 _An infinite cycle? A time loop? Hmm. Yes, that would make sense. But no. If it were a time loop, you and your precious Shinozaki would never have started dating. This is something else entirely._ "Oh, so what are you? A fortune teller? Can you tell my future?" _..._ There was silence from Sachiko's side of the conversation. "If you can tell the future, than how do I die?" he asked. _I shouldn't have asked that..._ Sachiko didn't asnwer for a few seconds and Yoshiki would have spoken again, but she finally answered. _You won't die. You'll simply just fade in and out of existence, time and time again. Just like the last time._ "Stop. I need to focus." Yoshiki said in a calm tone. _Ok, if you insist. I'll be quiet now._ Yoshiki let out another sigh as he continued walking. And then, he saw it. He saw _it._ "No way! I found it!" Yoshiki said, running over to the small object that had been gleaming in the poorly lit hallway. He was right. He picked up the card, to see that it was indeed Shinohara's ID Card. "I might want to hang on to this. Might be important." he said as he just stared at it, noticing that something was wrong. Here picture, it was splattered over with blood. And the name, which normally would say "Seiko Shinohara", it was cut off by the blood spatter. Instead it said, "-ko Shinohara". He still knew it was her ID though, there was no mistaking it. _Yes, yes! You found it! Now, before you can bring it back, the ID Card must be purified._ Yoshiki heard Naho's voice ring in his ears. "Ok. But how do I purify it?" he asked. _You must take it to the container of Holy Water, within the Religion Classroom._

"This place has a Religion Classroom?" Yoshiki asked. _Yes, it does._ "How come I've never seen it?" he asked. _Sachiko has tried many times to keep it under wraps. It's very hard to find, if you don't know where to look. Lucky for you, I know where it is. You must find the hallway on the second floor that has the two lion statues. I'll guide you._ "Lion statues? This sounds like something right out of a fairy tale." Yoshiki muttered. He followed Naho's instructions on how to get to this hallway on the second floor and eventually found the two lion statues. "Wow. I guess you were speaking the truth." he said. _Who said I was not? Now, inside the mouth of one of the lions, you will find a button. Find it and press it._ Yoshiki was skeptical, but he did as he was told. He opened the mouth of the lion on the left, but found no button of any kind. _Try the other one._ He did as he told, and opened the mouth of the other lion statue, finding a button in place of it's tongue. _Press the button, now!_ He did as he was told, and hit the button, which started something. The wall in front of him started to move, until it split in two, revealing a whole other classroom. He hesitated before walking in and finding it was pitch black. He was about to turn on the flashlight on his phone, but before he could, the lights of torches mounted to the walls of the classroom came on by themselves. His mind was screaming at him to get out of there, but he didn't run. He was tired of running. All he wanted to do was get this over with, so he could get back home and work on winning Ayumi's heart.

He walked over to the center of the room, seeing the container of Holy Water. He slowly and cautiously walked over to the container and didn't waste his time. He pulled the ID Card from his pocket and dipped it in the Holy Water container. He let out a sigh. "I hope this works." he said, as he pulled the Card out of the water, a few seconds later. Today, luck was on his side. The blood spatter was completely gone. On the picture and obscurring her name? Gone. All of it. He let out a sigh of relief, as he allowed himself to grin. Then, he started to see the blacks, grays, and whites of the time travel "portal".

 _Heavenly Host Elementary School_

 _Present Day..._

He came out of the haze, to find himself in the Reference Room, but without his friends. "Where's everyone else?" he asked. "They haven't collected their items yet. You are the first to have collected your Ritual Item. Congragulations." Naho said. "Um, thanks?" he said. "Place your item on one of the corners of the table." she instructed. He did as he was told and placed Shinohara's ID Card on the corner next to her left foot. He heard sort a chime when he put on the table and then he heard Sachiko's voice. _I must not allow you to succeed! I will go through any means to stop you!_ He then heard a thunderclap and turned around to see clouds of black starting to appear. "Oh, come on!" he said in an angry tone. The black clouds eventually exploded outward, with the Hammer Man standing in their place. The Hammer Man slammed his hammer into the floor and started sprinting towards Yoshiki. Yoshiki ran in circles around the table, which he was luckly he could. The Hammer Man seemed to stupid to even think about climbing over the table. "What do I do?" Yoshiki screamed, as he ran. "Reach in your pocket!" Naho shouted back. "What?" Yoshiki asked in confusion. "Just do it!" she shouted back. He did as he was told and felt around in his pocket, and felt something. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw that it was a vial of holy water. "What am I supposed to do with this?!" Yoshiki asked in anger and confusion. "Throw it at him!" Naho said, as if she were talking to a three year old.

So, he threw it. He threw the vial of holy water at the Hammer Man and he just stopped. The Hammer Man's glowing red, demonic eyes glazed over in black. The Hammer Man fell over backwards and exploded into clouds of blood. "It's Sachiko." Naho said. "She will try to prevent us from completing our mission by any means necessary." Yoshiki just stood there, waiting for his new instructions. "You need to get back. And catch up with your friends." Naho said. "I'm sending you back now." Yoshiki had no time to respond, as he saw the blacks, grays and whites appear, before everything went black.

...

 _Heavenly Host Elementary School_

 _Several Months Earlier..._

He found himself back in the halls of Heavenly Host. And unfortunately, he retched, bent over and threw up all over the floor. "Why does time travel make me throw up?" he asked himself. He kept walking through the halls of the school, until he found the unlocked Infirmary. _Just maybe my friends are there!_ No such luck. As soon as he walked in, he found no signs of life. _I hope everyone is ok..._ He thought to himself, as he took off his backpack and sat down inside the Infirmary. He let out a sigh as he closed his eyes to try to rest for a minute. He was interrupted after a few seconds, when he felt and heard his watch going crazy. He opened his eyes and looked at his watch, to see that Ayumi's bar was flashing. This meant that Ayumi had either passed out or was under attack. Yoshiki was up on his feet in a matter of seconds, and after just a few more seconds, he started to hear Ayumi's screams and cries of dispair. He ran out of the room and called out for her. "Shinozaki! Where are you?!" he shouted down the hall. He didn't get a response, so he walked down the hall even further. "Shinozaki! Where are you?!" he shouted even louder. He then heard the sound of someone running, which sounded like it was coming from in front of him. He tried to peer through the darkness, but it was just to dark for him. He couldn't see anything. He finally saw someone in the darkness a few seconds later. He saw Ayumi run out of the darkness and straight into him, crushing him in a bear hug.

He was about to ask what happened, when he heard that Ayumi was crying. No, it was more like sobbing. And she was doing it loudly. "Um, Shinozaki? You want to tell me what happened?" he asked. She just kept sobbing into his shirt and it felt like she was hugging him even tighter. "Shinozaki? I feel sorry for you. But if you don't tell me what happened, I cannot help you." he said. Ayumi said nothing, she just kept sobbing. He sighed and did his best to walk back to the Infirmary, with her pretty much crushing him. His the front of his shirt was extremely wet from her crying into it, but he didn't really mind. He didn't really know what to say to her, as he never had to comfort a girl before. "Um, there, there. You're ok now." he said. It seemed to reassure Ayumi, because her sobs grew quieter. Either that, or she was running out of energy to cry so loudly. He finally made with her back to the Infirmary and they were now standing in the middle of the room, Ayumi still clinging to him. "Shinozaki," he said, in a very gentle tone. "what happened to you? Why are you crying?" She finally pulled away from him and started to wipe the tears off her face. "Shinozaki?" he asked, in a gentle tone. She went to sit down on one of the cots in the corner of the room, trying to get her breathing back under control. He went to sit beside her, waiting for her to speak. And she finally did. "I was in here by myself. I'm assuming that Naomi and Satoshi are either seperated or together, I don't care. All I know, is that I almost lost my life." she said.

"It's ok." he said. "Just tell me what happened. Take as much time as you need. Just try to tell me." Ayumi sat there, sniffling every now and then. She was very quiet now. She didn't sound she wanted to speak, but eventually she did. "I was looking for Shinohara's Sachiko Paper Doll Scrap. I was having trouble looking for it, as it's just a piece of paper. I didn't know where to look. I just decided to search all the classrooms I could get into. And when I was going from one classroom to another, I was attacked by some sort of spirit. It tried to kill me several times and I just kept running from it. I thought I was going to die." she said. "I had no hope, until I heard your voice. I ran for your voice a-and-" She started wailing and began to sob again, and it didn't surprise Yoshiki that she hugged him and started crying into his shirt again. Yoshiki stood up and wasn't really sure what to do, so he just stood up and hugged her back, doing his absolute best to comfort her. "It's ok. You are perfectly safe now." he whispered. He was tempted to kiss her on the forehead, but he got the feeling that it wouldn't be appropriate. He wasn't sure what else to do, so he just kept hugging her. And then something weird happened. Ayumi had stopped crying and her breathing had slowed down and was more relaxed. Yoshiki could also feel her heartbeat had slowed down and was beating at a steady rate. "Are you ok now?" he asked. He didn't get an answer from her. "Shinozaki?" he asked. He still didn't get an answer.

That's when he listened more closely, to find that her breathing was even more slowed and relaxed than he had thought. _Did she really fall asleep?_ He checked to make sure. _Yep, she was asleep alright._ He could barely see that her eyes were closed and that she wasn't really moving at all. He loosened his grip on her just a little bit. _I need her to wake up. She doesn't have time to be sleeping. Well, she did just spend a lot of time running. Oh well._ "Shinozaki." he whispered. "You need to wake up." He didn't get a response, and he felt her face dig deeper into his shirt, as if she were trying to get comfortable. He sighed. _I can't do it. She looks so cute while she sleeps. I can't bring myself to wake her. Besides, I'm kind of tired myself._ He was about to do something quite risky. He slowly moved closer to the cot and sat down on it. Ayumi let out a grunt, but didn't wake up. He felt her grab his shirt, as if she were grabbing a pillow. He slowly maneuvered himself to laying down on the cot and he felt Ayumi moving around in his arms, probably trying to get more comfortable. "It's ok, Shinozaki. You can sleep. You probably need it." he said, as he rubbed her back. She let out a bit of a mix of a groan and a relaxed sigh, and Yoshiki could have sworn he saw her smile. She needed this. She had a lot of stress on her at the moment. He let out a quiet yawn and noticed that he was tired as well. _I couldn't fall asleep! Shinozaki isn't exactly keen of me hugging her, let alone touching her... But, she's been hugging me a lot lately. Could she be returning my feelings to a certain extent? Shinozaki will never let me hear the end of this if I fall asleep. And if Satoshi and Nakashima walked in? Forget about it._ He let out another yawn, as he closed his eyes, losing his battle with his drowsiness.

 _Naomi_

 _Heavenly Host Elementary School_

 _Several Months Earlier..._

"I wonder where Kishinuma and Shinozaki are at with their progressing?" Naomi asked out loud. "Oh, I'm sure they have made progress." Satoshi said, as he walked beside Naomi. "I can't wait to have Seiko back by my side. All day, every day." she said, giggling a little bit. "Whenever you're ready to go into the lavatory and get the Rope, we'll go." Satoshi said, hinting that they had arrived. "No. I have to retrieve the Rope. You heard Naho. It has to be me. Not you, not Shinozaki, but me!" I said. She walked into the lavatory and found the exact stall where Seiko had been hung. But it shocked her, when she saw the noose was not hanging from the ceiling, but it was lying on the ground. She picked it up without hesitation. _This Rope. This Rope, is the exact one you used to kill your friend. Are you proud of what you have done?_ "I didn't kill Seiko. It was you, Sachiko. And you know it. You possessed me. It may have been my body that was used, but it was you who killed her." Naomi said. There was silence and Sachiko said nothing else. "What future will be revealed when we resurrect you, Seiko?" Naomi asked out loud, even though she knew well that Seiko's spirit couldn't answer. She walked out of the lavatory, and was about to speak to Satoshi, when she started to see the blacks, grays and whites of the time travel "portal".

 _Heavenly Host Elementary School_

 _Present Day..._

Naomi found herself and Satoshi standing alone with Naho in the Reference Room. She could see that Seiko's ID Card was already on the table with her body. "Your friend Kishinuma has already collected his item." Naho said, as if she had read her thoughts. "Place the Rope to the left of your friend's head. Do it!" Naho said, in a impatient tone. Naomi ran over to the left of the table next to Seiko's head and placed the rope down on the table. A chime could be heard as Sachiko's voice echoed in her head. _I will not allow you to succeed in handing over the power! I must intervene!_ They heard a thunder clap and following that, the Hammer Man spawned in, beginning to chase after the two. "Reach in your pocket, Nakashima!" Naho shouted over the noise of the chase. "Why?!" Naomi asked, in a weirded out tone. "Just do it! You have to trust me!" Naomi reached into her pocket and brought what looked a vial of holy water. "Now throw it!" Naho said in an angry tone. She did as she told and threw it at the Hammer Man. The vial impacted the giant in the face and exploded all over his face. He stopped. He just stopped. His glowing red eyes were glazed over in black and he fell over backwards, and upon impact with the floor, exploded into a cloud of blood. "Why did he appear?" Satoshi asked. "Sachiko will try to thwart every attempt we make to resurrect your friend. You must not allow her to succeed." Naho said. "Well, now that you have delivered your Ritual Item, it is time for you to return to the past and reunite with your friends!" And just like that, they began to see the blacks, grays and whites again. But as they were sent back, one question rang in Naomi's head. _What did Sachiko mean by "I must not allow you to handing over the power"? Is Naho lying to us?_

A/N: Well, I do hate to end it here, but the next chapter will focus on collecting the final two items. As always, I hope you did enjoy this chapter! I know I have been updating a lot this week and this may be the last chapter for a while, as I need to turn to my other stories. Please do not forget to follow and or favorite this story, as it can help you in not missing any new chapters! And please do hit me with a review, I'd really like to hear your input! I'm going to go though, so anyways, have a good day and bye!


	16. Chapter 16: Resurrection

Chapter 16: Resurrection

A/N: Hello and welcome back to another chapter of Corpse Party! This is a wonderful chapter for this story, because by the end of the chapter they will begin the ritual in which they will resurrect Seiko with. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter! And as always, please drop me a review and/or favorite or follow the story! Anyways, let's get into this chapter!

 _Ayumi_

 _Heavenly Host Elementary School_

 _Several Months Earlier..._

Ayumi and Yoshiki both sat on either sides of the cot, both of them as red as a cherry. Ayumi was too embarrassed to speak and she felt as though Yoshiki was the same way. _I'm so stupid! Why did I allow myself to fall asleep? And of all people, in Kishinuma's arms? I don't even like him! I mean, I'm grateful that he was able to calm me down after my attack, but I should never have allowed myself to fall asleep!_ She looked over at Yoshiki, who she saw was eyeing her. But as soon as she made eye contact, his face got even redder and he looked away. _Does he know something that I don't? Is there something wrong with my face?_ "I-I'm sorry." Ayumi said, in a shaky voice. "Sorry? About what?" Yoshiki asked. Ayumi felt herself blushing again. "For, um, falling asleep." she said, a little above a whisper. "Shinozaki, there's no reason for you to be sorry!" he said, looking at her. "You were attacked. You could have been killed! And luckly I heard your screams. You found me and started crying into my shirt in response from your attack. You probably just exhausted yourself." Ayumi nodded. 'Yeah, you're probably right." she said, even though she didn't think it was the truth. "I'm sorry I fell asleep as well." Yoshiki said. "You better be!" she said, laughing. She didn't intend to be harsh to him. She was just sort of messing around a bit. "Do you mean that?" he said in a cold voice.

Ayumi looked at Yoshiki, who looked back with an intense stare. "What? No! I was just joking around! I didn't mean anything by it!" she said. Yoshiki just stared back, as his eyes narrowed and his frown shrunk a little, but it was still there. "Sure you didn't..." he said, his voice eventually trailing off. _Did I hurt his feelings? Whoa, whoa, whoa Ayumi! What are you talking about? Since when do you care about Kishinuma's feelings? We're hardly friends! I mean, we are, but not by a whole lot. Besides, you like Satoshi Mochida and only him! But he likes Nakashima... What's so great about Nakashima?! What does she have, that I don't?_ "Um, Shinozaki?" Yoshiki asked, waving his hand in front of her face. "What?" she asked, with a bit of annoyance in her voice. "You just looked like you were a bit dazed." Yoshiki said. "I'm sorry. I kind of was." Ayumi said. Ayumi decided to change the topic. "So, have you had any thoughts on the crypt we found back home?" she asked. "Excuse me?" Yoshiki asked, looking at her with a confused look. "Um, Earth to Kishinuma? The crypt we found in the basement of Kisaragi Academy?" she asked. He looked like he was thinking for a minute and he finally spoke. "Oh, yeah that! Jesus, why couldn't I remember?" he said.

 _Yoshiki_

 _Kisaragi Academy_

 _A Few Hours Ago..._

"I can't wait to have Seiko back!" Naomi said, jumping up and down, like a giddy school girl. "Yes, we've heard you say that so many times." Yoshiki said. "Shut up, Kishinuma." Ayumi said in a sort of gentle tone. "Whatever." Yoshiki said, as he looked around the dark basement. That's when something caught his eye. "Hey, guys?" he asked. "What is that?" His friends turned to look at him, as he pointed at what looked like a medieval type of door. It was like the typical wooden door, but instead of having a door knob, it had like a knocker of sorts in place of a knob. "Um, why does that door look so old?" Satoshi asked, walking up to Yoshiki. "I don't know..." Yoshiki said, looking at his friend. "Um, should we look inside? I'm kind of curious to see what's behind that door." Naomi said. "Yeah, me too." Satoshi said. "Same." Yoshiki said. "I don't know. I have a bad feeling about whatever is behind that door." Ayumi said, in a voice full of fear. "What about it?" Yoshiki asked. "You don't even know what is behind that door, Shinozaki!" She just looked at him. "Fine." she said, still having a look of fear on her face. "Kishinuma?" Naomi asked. He turned to look at the brunette. "What?" he asked. "You're the one who noticed the door. Want to do the honors?" she asked. "Yeah!" Satoshi said, patting Yoshiki on the back. "Go for it." he heard Shinozaki say. He looked at Shinozaki, to see her smirking. He let out a sigh, before a bit of an angry look on his face came on. "You know what? Fuck you guys. What if I die?" he asked. "Hey, you're the one who wants to know what's behind it." Ayumi said. "Fine, I'll open it!" he said, walking slowly and cautiously up to the old door. He cautiously gripped the the door handle and pushed on it. The door didn't move at all, but a considerable amount of dust fell from the frame.

"Um, it won't open." he said. "Ha ha ha. Very funny." Ayumi said. "You got us." He could tell she was being sarcastic and it angered him. "I'm being serious." he said in a firm tone. He heard Satoshi sigh. "Alright, let's see it." he said, walking up to Yoshiki. "Have at it." Yoshiki said, moving out of the way. Satoshi grabbed the handle and pushed it a little harder than Yoshiki had, but it didn't move. "Damn, dude. You weren't lying. It really will not open." he said. "Wait, I have an idea." Yoshiki said, as he backed up from the door. "What are you doing?" Naomi asked. "Oh nothing bad. I'm just going to ram the door with my shoulder." he said. "Um, I wouldn't do that Kishinuma." Ayumi said. "Calm down. My ribs should be healed by now. It's been nearly a week." He said, getting ready to run towards the door. "Yeah, but I don't think you should risk it." Ayumi replied in return. "Aww. How cute, Shinozaki! Are you concerned for my well being?" he asked. Her answer surprised him, at least until she gave an explanation. "Yes, I am! I don't want to lose anymore of my friends!" she said, as a sad look came across her face. "Oh, I'll be fine. A simple ram into a door never hurt anyone." he said, before running towards the door. He rammed into the door shoulder's first and it was as if the door pushed him back, as if it had hands. "Ow! Son of a bitch!" he shouted. "Shh!" Naomi and Satoshi hissed at him. "Language!" Ayumi said. "Sorry, God damn." he whispered as he got up. "Are you regretting your decision?" Satoshi asked, laughing. "A little bit. The door still won't open and it's as if something is holding the door in place on the other side. Something supernatural, perhaps?" Yoshiki mumbled.

"If it's a supernatural something, it wouldn't be that surprising. As this place is pretty much riddled with supernatural activity." Ayumi said. "Come on Satoshi!" he said, walking over to his friend. "Let's see if both of us can break it down!" Satoshi looked a little glum, probably at the thought that he could hurt himself in the process. "Um, ok." he said. They both walked far away from the door and got ready to run for it. They both ran and rammed into it with their shoulders. Luck was on their side, as the old door buckled and fell from it's hinges. When the old wooden door hit the ground, a good amount of dust was kicked up from the floor. Causing Yoshiki and Satoshi to cough, so bad, it would have seemed like they had asthma. When the dust finally settled again, Ayumi was the first one of them to turn on her phone's flashlight and walk into the room. She wasn't in there very long, when all of them could clearly see a blue light coming from the room, along with Ayumi screaming not even a second later. "Shinozaki!" Yoshiki said, running into the room first. As he got in, he saw what Ayumi had screamed for. He was expecting a demon or possibly Yoshie's spirit. But no. What he saw, believe it or not, were nine statues, set up in a perfect circle, with a column in between each one. "What the literal hell?" he asked, as he saw them. It was statues of them! Ayumi, him, Satoshi and Naomi! And even more shocking, the others were there as well. There were statues of their deceased friends in the room as well. He also saw the source of the blue light as well, which was a blue fire coming from a small pit in the middle of the room.

"Hey guys? You may want to come check this out!" Yoshiki called. "What did you f-" Satoshi started to speak as he ran in with Naomi, but Naomi cut him off. "Holy shit!" she said, which surprised them, as Naomi wasn't really a huge cussing person. "Are you guys seeing this?" Yoshiki looked at her. "What? The nine statues of us? Uh, yeah!" he said, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. He started walking around the statues to look at them, starting with his. "Mine doesn't really look like me. I was never really one for facial hair." he commented, noticing that the statue had a noticeable goatee/beard. He walked to his left, to see the statue of Ayumi. "Is that _me_?" Ayumi asked in surprise. He looked to see what she was confused and surprised about and then, he saw it. Her statue, didn't have her hair in two ponytails, on either side of her head. Instead, her hair came down to a little bit below her shoulders. "Yeah... why would I ever stop wearing my hair in pigtails?" Ayumi asked. "I hope you don't." Yoshiki said, mentally noting how cute she looked that way. "You hope I don't?" she asked. "What do you mean?" _Damn it._ Yoshiki was glad it'd be hard for his friends to see him blushing in the dimly lit room. "Moving on." Yoshiki said, as he moved to the next statue to the left. _Is that-_ "Is that _Mayu_?" he asked, turning to look at his friends. "Why would Mayu's statue be here with the other's? And Yui-Sensei's? And Morishige's? And Shinohara's?! Why are any of them here? Why are they here at all?!" He was shouting the last of his question. "I don't know why they're here. Maybe it's a sign." Ayumi said.

"A sign of what?" Satoshi asked. "Maybe it's a sign telling us we need to resurrect all of them!" Ayumi said. "Who? Suzumoto, Morishige and Yui-Sensei?" Yoshiki asked. "We can't resurrect them!" They all turned to look at him in utter shock. Ayumi was the first to respond. "You bastard! You evil, evil bastard! How could you even say that we can't bring them back?!" She said, running towards him and trying to hit him. Yoshiki grabbed her wrists, as he was easily able to fend off her attacks. "You need to understand. I'm not saying that we can never, ever allow them to come back. I'm just saying with the responsibility of resurrecting Shinohara, we need to focus on that right now!" he said. "Besides, what if after it's all said and done, Naho won't want to help us any further? We won't be able to use the Book of Shadows!" Ayumi looked angry. "Oh yeah!" she said, sneering. "We won't be able to use it! I forgot I could translate it and practice with it! I didn't fucking think of that!" She screamed the last part in her face. "Both of you stop it!" Satoshi came up to them and pushed them away from each other. "You stop antaganizing my best friend!" he said to Ayumi. He walked up to Yoshiki and began to whisper in his ear. "And you, stop talking that way to the girl you love! If you do love her, you need to be nicer to her!" he whispered as quietly as he could in his ear. "You're right." he said, after Satoshi walked away. "I'm sorry. I underestimated your abilities, Shinozaki. And for that, I'm sorry." He looked up at her, who still looked angry, but let out a sigh. "Whatever." she said. "But this can't be Mayu! She doesn't have that weird thing in her hair!" Yoshiki said, as he looked back at her statue.

They all made murmers of agreement. He walked to the left of Mayu's statue and saw Morishige's statue. "And this can't be Morishige!" he said. "He isn't wearing glasses! And his hair is longer!" He walked to the left of Morishige's statue, to see Shinohara's statue. "That can't be Seiko!" Naomi exclaimed. "She always keeps her hair in 'curls' near the top of her shoulders! That statue's hair is longer! And it doesn't even curl!" Yoshiki nodded, as he walked to the statue to the left, Nakashima's statue. "It looks like me, but is my hair even that long?" she asked. "No, it's not." Satoshi said. Yoshiki moved to the statue to the left, which was Mochida's statue. "Unlike you, this statue is rocking the beard action." Yoshiki said as he grinned and looked at his friend. "Plus, he has wild sideburns and his hair is way longer!" Satoshi started laughing, as he looked at his statue, if that's what it was. "Yeah! You're right!" Yoshiki moved to the statue to the left of Mochida's statue. He was about to speak, but Satoshi beat him to it. "What is a statue of Yuka doing down here?!" he asked, in a shocked voice. They all looked to the expression-less statue of Satoshi's little sister. "It's Yuka alright! But her hair is longer!" Satoshi said. "What is with this place?!" Naomi asked, in a voice full of fear. Yoshiki walked to the left and saw the final statue, of Yui-Sensei. And they could easily tell it was Yui-Sensei, as they could clearly see a panda-looking pendent on the statue's robe. None of the statues had robes on, they were just chiseled into the stone, along with their facial features.

The statue of Yui-Sensei had longer hair than the Yui-Sensei that they were used to. Yoshiki looked at the bases of the statues, to see there was a plaque on each one. He walked over to one of the statues and read the plaque out loud to his friends. "The Ancients. May God guide them through their infinitely long journey." he said, reading it out loud. "What does it mean?" Ayumi shrugged. "I'm getting creeped out by this crypt of sorts." Yoshiki said. "You're not the only one." Satoshi said. "We should get back to Heavenly Host. We can worry about this room later." Ayumi said.

 _Yoshiki_

 _Heavenly Host Elementary School_

 _Several Months Earlier..._

"Oh yeah. That thing." he said, holding his head. "God! Why can't I remember that well?" Ayumi shrugged. "Sorry." she said. "I can't really help you with that." Yoshiki sighed. "It's ok." he said, as he got up from the cot they were sitting on. "We should get moving and find our friends." he said, as he got up and grabbed his bag off of the ground. "Can we look for my bag along the way? I dropped it while I was being chased." Ayumi replied. "Of course we can." Yoshiki said. He was about to move out of the room, when he heard her stomach growl. He turned around, to look at her. "You're hungry." he said. She just blushed, with a sad sort of expression on her face. "Come here." he said, as he took his bag off and unzipped it. She slowly walked over to him as he produced one of the apples from his bag. "Here." he said, handing the apple to her. "Eat." She shook her head and waved her hands in front of her face. "No, no, no! That's your food! I couldn't possibly eat your apple!" He sighed as he took out his pocket knife. "Then we can share it. I'm kind of hungry as well." He said, as he cut the apple in two after a few seconds. He handed one piece of the apple to her and she relucantly took it from him, allowing their hands to touch for a couple seconds. He couldn't take it anymore. _I have to confess my feelings for her. I'm going to go fucking mental if I don't._ "Kishinuma? Are you ok?" she asked. He looked up at her, to see that her eyes were full of worry. "What do you mean?" he asked. "You're eyes were just glazed over and you looked like you were in pain!" she said. "I'm fine." he said. _Well, that's not especially true. Every second I am with her causes a heart ache, seeing as we will never be together. But at least I can confess to her._

"Hey, Shinozaki?" he asked. "Yeah? What is it, Kishinuma?" she asked, smiling at him. "I need to tell you something." he said. "Well? What is it?" she asked. "Shinozaki I-I, I just wanted to tell you that I l-" he was about to tell her that he loved her, but then he heard a thunderclap. "Oh come on, Sachiko!" he said, getting up. "Are you really going to come in and fuck this up now?!" He walked out of the Infirmary a little bit and peered down the hall, to see the Hammer Ham slowly lumbering down the hall towards the Infirmary. "Oh, shit!" he screamed, before running back into the Infirmary. "We have to go now!" he said, as he took her hand without even thinking. "What? Why?" she asked, as he pulled her up from the floor. He quickly grabbed his bag, slung it over his shoulder and ran out of the room and down the opposite direction of the hallway. He heard the Hammer Man slam his hammer into the floor as Yoshiki ran with Ayumi right behind him. _The timing was perfect and Sachiko just had to screw everything up!_ he thought as he ran with Ayumi's hand still intertwined with his. _We have to lose him. I promised myself I'd keep Shinozaki safe, and that's exactly what I plan to do!_

 _Satoshi_

 _Heavenly Host Elementary School_

 _Several Months Earlier..._

"Hey! It's right here! Right where I found it the last time..." Satoshi said, as he picked up Shinohara's Cell Phone. "I picked it up and gave it to you." He looked over at Naomi. "And then you took it. So, why is it here?" Naomi looked at him. "We're in the past Satoshi. We're not going to be seeing things from our future here." she said. He nodded. Then, he started to see the blacks, grays and whites of the time travel "portal". Then, everything went black.

 _Satoshi_

 _Heavenly Host Elementary School_

 _Present Day..._

After they came out of the haze, Satoshi was able to see that they were back in the past, in the Reference Room. Once he recovred, Naho spoke to them. "Place Shinohara's Cell Phone next to her right foot! Do it!" she said in a voice full of impatience. Satoshi laid down the Cell Phone in the indicated place without hesitating. He heard a chime go off, before a thunderclap right after it. "Oh great. This guy." Satoshi said, as the Hammer Man spawned into the room. _Wait. Naomi just happened to have a vial of holy water in her pocket the first time we were here? What about me?_ He reached into his pocket as they started running and he felt something that wasn't his phone. He pulled it out and saw that it was a vial of holy water. _Hmm. Why is it we have these whenever we need them most?_ He aimed his hand at the giant that chased after them and threw it. The giant stopped in his tracks upon the impact of the vial, his eyes glazed over in black and he fell over, exploding into clouds of black. "You only need one more Ritual Item. You should go find your friends and help them find the last item. Move quickly." Naho said, before Satoshi started to see the blacks, grays and whites of the time travel portal. Then, as expected, everything went black.

 _Yoshiki_

 _Heavenly Host Elementary School_

 _Several Months Earlier..._

Yoshiki kept running, with Ayumi right by his side. The Hammer Man thing had apparently "phased" out for a minute or two, before coming back to try to get them again. It now looked like they had lost the giant and were running through the halls still, just to get to a safe distance. They were running around a corner and they both ran into their friends, with Yoshiki running into Naomi and Ayumi running into Satoshi. Naomi fell onto her back, while Yoshiki fell on top of her. He quickly got up and helped Naomi up. "Sorry about that, Nakashima! We didn't see you there!" he said. She just smiled at him. "It's ok, Kishinuma! I know you didn't mean to run into me!" she said. Yoshiki looked over at Satoshi, with Ayumi still on top of him. This sent a chill down his spine. He could just barely see the mischievous glint in Ayumi's eyes. He could also see the look in Satoshi's eyes that was directed towards Yoshiki, obviously he was silently telling Yoshiki to help him out. "Get her off!" he hissed under his breath, hoping that Ayumi didn't hear him. It appears she either didn't hear him, or she did, but she just tuned it out, because that same mischievous glint in her eyes remained. "Um, sorry about that Shinozaki!" Satoshi finally said, having to force her off of him. As soon as this happened, Yoshiki looked back at Ayumi, and could easily see the look of disappointment in her eyes. That pissed him off. _She should be gloating over me, not him!_

After a few seconds, Ayumi had gone over to talk to Naomi in the corner. Yoshiki took this chance to talk to Satoshi. "I really want to slug you in the jaw right now." he whispered to him, after he walked up to him. "I'm sorry! It's not my fault that Shinozaki fell on me!" Satoshi whispered back. "It doesn't matter. It pisses me off when I see her gloat over you like that! She should be gloating over me!" Yoshiki whispered, sort of hissing back to his friend. "I'm sorry! I don't even like Shinozaki like that! You know that I like Naomi!" he whispered to Yoshiki. "I don't care!" he shouted back. "It still pisses me off!" He was fuming with anger and he knew he had just caused a scene. But he didn't care. _You are clearly jealous. Why do you even try to win her affections? You will never succeed! You are wasting your time! And your existence. You don't even deserve to live!_ "Jesus, Kishinuma! What's gotten you so uptight?" Naomi asked. "Yeah! What's your problem?" Ayumi asked. "Shinozaki, he-" Satoshi was speaking, but Yoshiki gave him a death glare, which shut Satoshi up. _I can't give away my feelings for Shinozaki now! I'd be ruining the plan!_ So, he decided to lie about what had him so uptight. "This place has me so uptight!" he shouted. "I shouldn't even be here! I'm risking my life here and frankly, I should be back in our world, working every night shift I possibly can!" Satoshi looked at him, with a confused look on his face. "Why?" he asked. "Because I never do have enough money! Hell, I don't even have enough money to keep myself afloat this week, because I've missed pretty much every one of my work shifts!"

Satoshi walked over to him and patted his friend on the back. "It's gonna be okay man. Once we're all out of here, we'll pitch in to help you out!" he said. "Right guys?" He looked up at Naomi and Ayumi. "Of course we will! That's what friends are for!" Naomi said, smiling. "Seiko can help too, since she'll be alive when we leave this time around!" Ayumi just stared at them. "Well, maybe you guys will help him. I don't exactly feel like donating or helping out a delinquent." Ayumi said. Satoshi started waving at her, with a worried look on his face, as if telling her that wasn't a good idea. But, it was too late. Yoshiki's temper had flared. He was pissed, and he was pretty sure that Satoshi could feel the anger radiating from his body. "I give up!" Yoshiki said, throwing Satoshi's hand from his back. "You can have her." Yoshiki whispered in his friends ear. "She obviously has no feelings whatsoever for me. So, have at it, buddy!" He walked off, before hitting his friend on the back and not exactly in a soft way. "Way to go, buddy! You didn't even have to put forth any effort!" he said. "Yoshiki! Wait!" Satoshi called, running after his friend.

 _Ayumi_

 _Heavenly Host Elementary School_

 _Several Months Earlier..._

Ayumi was trying to comprehend what she had just seen. Kishinuma had apparently just flipped out, because now both he and Satoshi were gone. She was also ticked off that the moment she was having with Satoshi was interrupted. "We should go find them." Naomi said, before walking off in the direction that Satoshi had ran off in. "Are you coming? Ayumi!" Ayumi snapped out of her daze and looked at Naomi. "Yeah, let's go." she said, as Naomi ran off. Ayumi ran behind Naomi as they kept on the trail of their two friends. As they rounded a corner, they started to hear Satoshi's voice. "Are you ok?" he said. "No." Yoshiki's voice said. "Let's eavesdrop on them!" Naomi whispered to Ayumi. "Are you sure?" she asked. "I'm not sure it's such a good-" her voice trailed off as her curiousity go the best of her and she just listened. "What's wrong?" Satoshi asked. "You know damn well what's wrong." Yoshiki said. There was absolute silence, Satoshi said nothing. "You ruined the plan. You fucked everything up!" Yoshiki said, his voice rising. "I'm not the one who screwed everything up! It was _you!_ " There was more silence. "You can't just come up with a plan and then abandon it! And all because of what someone said to you?" There was still silence. Yoshiki seemed to refuse speaking.

"I already told you. You win. Congratulations. Whatever it takes to get you off my back." Yoshiki said. "How can you even say that?" Satoshi said. "We haven't even rehearsed yet!" Yoshiki let out an angry grunt. "And we won't be rehearsing at all. It's not worth it. In her eyes, I don't even exist. I might as well not exist. Sachiko should just kill me." he said. "Don't talk like that. I'm sure that deep down, she really likes you." _Oh! So Kishinuma is trying to impress a girl! How curious... That isn't like him! I wonder who she is?_ "Says the guy that she has a crush on." Yoshiki said, laughing a little bit. _The girl_ _Kishinuma likes has a crush on Mochida! Jesus, how many girls am I going to have to contest with?_ "Hey! I take offense to that!" Satoshi said. "You should..." Yoshiki replied in return. "Look, when we get back, I'll give you all the help I can! But right now, we're on a time table." Satoshi said. "You're right." Yoshiki said, as he heaved a sigh. "We should get back to the girls. We shouldn't have spent this time arguing." They stopped speaking and Ayumi could hear their footsteps coming. She and Naomi were quick to move a little farther away from them. After about three seconds, Yoshiki and Satoshi came into view.

"Ok, what's next?" Yoshiki asked, as he and Satoshi walked up to them. "We have to find the last item." Satoshi said. "Shinohara's Paper Doll Scrap." Ayumi said. "How the hell are we going to find that?" Yoshiki asked, as he itched his head. "I don't know." Naomi said, as a sad look came over her face. "I don't even know where to look..." Ayumi said, as she put her hand on her chin, beginning to go into deep thought. "Hey, Nakashima?" Yoshiki suddenly said her name. "Hmm? What is it, Kishinuma?" she asked. "I just thought of it... But, why don't we try to look in the area where you and Shinohara first arrived here?" Naomi didn't speak for a second. "I never thought of that..." she said, her voice trailing off. "Hmm. It's the best lead we have. I say we go for it." Ayumi said. "I agree." Naomi said. "Do you remember where the area is?" Ayumi asked. "Yes, I believe I do..." Naomi said, smiling. "This way! Follow me!"

 _Satoshi_

 _Heavenly Host Elementary School_

 _Several Months Earlier..._

About half an hour later, he honestly didn't know how much time had passed, they had finally found the classroom that Naomi had claimed she and Shinohara had started in. "So, this is the room?" Ayumi asked. "Yes." Naomi said. "You're sure?" Satoshi asked. "Positive." she said. They all started looking around for the paper scrap, but just as imagined, they didn't find it. They were about to leave, when Yoshiki tripped over a loose board in the floor at the front of the classroom. "Watch where you're going, Kishinuma." Ayumi said. "Sorry." he said, as he got up. "Hey... This is of interest." Yoshiki said. "What is?" Satoshi asked, as he walked over to his friend. "This board. It feels, well, unlike the others." Yoshiki said. Satoshi felt the other boards, to feel hard wood. He felt the board that his friend was pointing out and saw what Yoshiki was talking about. The board was softer, as it it were made of paper or something. "What are you going to do?" Satoshi asked. Yoshiki didn't answer. He just put his fist through the wooden board. Quite literally. He punched the board, and his hand went through with no trouble at all.

"What the hell did you do?" Naomi asked, walking over to them with Ayumi. "I punched through this board, since it was softer than the others." Yoshiki said. "Wait! Kishinuma, what's that?" Ayumi asked, pointing at the hole in the floor. "What's what?" Yoshiki asked, looking back at the hole. "Wait, is that-?" Satoshi asked, looking at the hole, as he saw something glinting in the dimly lit room. Yoshiki reached into the hole and pulled it out. He stood up with it in his hand, and showed it to his friends. They confirmed what it was. "Shinohara's Paper Doll Scrap!" Ayumi said. "It has to be!" Naomi replied, nodding in agreement. "This is the spot where I found her passed out during our first visit." Yoshiki handed it to Ayumi, and she took it from his hands. "Um, you're welcome?" he asked, as Ayumi walked away. She didn't respond. That's when Satoshi began to see the blacks, grays and whites of the time travel portal and that's when he knew, they had done it. Then everything went black.

 _Heavenly Host Elementary School_

 _Present Day..._

Satoshi came out of the haze and looked around the room. They were back in the Reference Room and as well, back in their original timeline. "Place the Paper Doll Scrap on the top right corner of the table! Do it, now!" Naho said, in an impatient voice. Ayumi ran over to the table and placed it in the top right corner of the it. Satoshi heard a chime go off and then heard a thunderclap. The giant Hammer Man spawned in and started to chase the four of them around the room. Satoshi knew what they had to do, he reached in his pocket and felt the vial of holy water. He pulled it out of his pocket and threw it at the Hammer Man, causing his eyes to glaze over in black and causing him to fall over. After they had recovered, Ayumi ran over to Naho. "Start the ritual!" she said. "Of course." Naho said. Naho started muttering words that none of them could understand and seconds later, all of the ritual items, along with Seiko's body, began to glow with an orange-like tint. Then, Seiko's body rose in the air as did the Ritual Items, and they started to rotate around Seiko's body. As the Ritual Items rotated around Seiko's body, a black fire started to engulf the edges of the room. "What's happening, Shinozaki?" Yoshiki asked, as multiple Hammer Men spawned into the room.

"I don't know!" Ayumi said. "Naho! What's happening?" Naho looked at them. "Sachiko and her minions are making one last attempt to stop you! All you can do is run!" she said. The black flames continued to grow, starting to get closer and closer to them. And to make matters worse, there were more Hammer Men spawning in and they were speeding up, getting faster than them. "Oh my God, we're all going to die!" Satoshi said, running around in circles as about three of the Hammer Men chased him. The flames grew closer and it looked like they were about to be burnt, when all of a sudden, it just stopped. It all just stopped. The flames died down, as well as all the Hammer Men. Satoshi stopped running around and looked at Seiko's body. The Ritual Items were still rotating around her, getting closer and closer to her with every rotation. Eventually, they impacted into her and "exploded" into a orange-ish gas. Seiko's body began to slowly descend towards the floor, eventually touching the ground. Satoshi noted that the rope had disappeared, it was no where to be seen, just like Seiko's Cell Phone. But he just guessed that her phone was in her skirt pocket. He also noticed that Seiko's ID was clipped on at the top of her skirt, with her Sachiko Paper Doll Scrap tucked away inside her plastic ID holder. He also noticed that the red mark around her neck was gone, possibly meaning that she never died. He honestly didn't know. All he knew, is that they had done it. They had resurrected Seiko. Satoshi rubbed his head, as he heard Sachiko's voice. _Why did you trust Naho? Did you really believe that in the end, everything would go well? Well, I hate to say you are wrong. Are you positive that she won't backstab you in the end? You never know what could happen..._

A/N: I do hate to end it here, but this chapter was definetely one of my longer ones. One thing, how the last chapter was titled "Part I", well, with having a character limit on chapter titles, there isn't a part two to that chapter. Although, in a sense, this is part two. I will tell you that the next chapter will be interesting... As always, I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter! And as always, it does help to drop me a favorite, follow, etc. And if you want to give me your input, drop me a review or a PM. I'm going to go though, so have a good day and bye!


	17. Chapter 17: Betrayal

Chapter 17: Betrayal

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Corpse Party or Any of the Characters

A/N: If you hadn't inferred from the title, somebody is going to stab someone in the back at some point in this chapter. Um, Seiko is going to be back in this chapter, in full human resurrected form, whatever. However, she and Naomi are going to have a rocky relationship and you'll find out why when it happens. So, I do hope that you enjoy this chapter! But anyways, let's get into it!

 _Naomi_

Naomi had no idea where she was. As soon as the ritual had been completed, she lost consciousness. Or maybe she had fallen asleep. Either way, she was freaking out. When she finally opened her eyes, she realized that she was in the halls of Heavenly Host. _No, this doesn't feel right. I should be in the Reference Room. So, why am I here?_ She tried to move, but couldn't. She started walking, but soon realized she wasn't the one walking. Well, she was, but she also wasn't. It's as if she was dreaming, or that her body had a mind of it's own. _I have know idea what is happening._ All of a sudden, there was a flash of white, and then Naomi was standing in the girl's lavatory, staring at Seiko's hanging body. _No, I've already done this! I've already witnessed this!_ Naomi wanted to get out and she wanted to get out now. But she couldn't move her legs. All she could do was just stand there. _There has to be way to loosen the rope, so Seiko can breathe!_ Naomi realized that she didn't even have control of her thoughts, at least to a certain degree. Seiko, although half-conscious, was thrashing around and squirming while her neck was bound by the rope, frantically gasping for air. Of course, no air came.

It seemed like it was a reflex, when in this condition the body had no air. It was clear Seiko wanted to live, but Naomi still had no idea why she was here. Naomi, anyway. She didn't understand what had happened after the ritual was over. "I'm going to save you! I swear!" Naomi said, after realizing that she hadn't really said it. If she were dreaming, than she was just basically watching all this play out, not being able to do anything. She watched as she hoisted Seiko up on my shoulders and undid the knot that had her in that noose. She brought her down and onto the floor of the lavatory, so hopefully Seiko would breathe again. "Stay with me Seiko!" she said. _There I go again, with speaking when I really am not speaking. What's going on here? What is this weird dream?_ Seiko was wheezing and panting, and she couldn't tell if she'd be alright. Seiko had her eyes closed and was no doubt exhausted from the whole ordeal. Naomi gently and carefully pressed her finger against Seiko's neck. She had a pulse, she was glad of that. "Seiko, you idiot! Why would you try to hang yourself?" Naomi's words were a bit harsh. _I can't control anything I do..._ Naomi only got a series of wheezes from Seiko in return.

"I was so, so, so worried about you!" Naomi said. There was only a few pants for air and a gasp from Seiko in response. "You have no idea!" Naomi said, as she laid her head down on Seiko's body. _What is going on? Why is there a bad feeling welling up in the pit of my stomach?_ "It's okay. It's okay now. I'm sorry, Seiko. I won't ever leave you alone again." Naomi whispered. Seiko continued to wheeze in response to Naomi's words. "Do you understand? It's me, Naomi!" she said. Seiko let out a gasp, as if she were in shock as well as fear. "What is it?" Naomi asked. Seiko let out a scream of shock. "Wha...? Seiko?!" Naomi let out a exclamation of worry. "What's wrong? Its me! It's me!" Seiko started hiccuping. _Seiko isn't acting like herself..._ _She looked as if she had just seen a ghost, a look of terror was painted onto her face, as if she were fearing for her life._ She finally stumbled to her feet, clumsily and darted out of the room. "No!" Seiko let out a scream of fear. "Seiko?!" _She must be confused... What was she doing?_ It was weird. Naomi ran out of the room, to chase after Seiko. _I have to know what Seiko is afraid of!_ "Wait! Tell me what's wrong! It's me! It's Naomi!" she called out. She kept the pace with Seiko's frantic footsteps.

She followed Seiko down the stairs and that's when she heard it. "Sei-!" Naomi started to call Seiko's name, but stopped when she heard a thud, followed by a smaller, much softer thud. "No..." Naomi said, as she continued slowly down the stairs. _I've been here. I know what will happen. But how?_ Naomi got to the bottom of the stairs and let out a scream of terror as she saw it. She saw Seiko's body, with the head being severed from the neck. And the killer: a bloody piano wire. She let out another, even louder scream of terror and shock. "No!" Naomi screamed. "Why? Why?! Seiko... I saved you! I just saved you!" That's when Naomi heard the sound of someone giggling. Naomi turned to see a little girl in a red dress, who was licking up blood that was on her forearm. "Ugh, it smells rotten!" she said, as she cackled. All Naomi could do was scream. _Sachiko... Why are you putting me through this again?_ "Oh, poor you! Poor you!" she said as she giggled. "Did you really think you could save her? Once someone's fate passes through these halls, it's locked in place forever. Don't you see? If your destiny is to die here, than that is what is going to happen, no matter what. And the way you die will get worse and worse and worse. Everytime!" Sachiko now had a look of calmness on her face. "Good girl. Good girl. Don't worry, I'll glady extract all your painful memories for now." she said, before a look of insanity came across her face. "This isn't your first time here, after all... right? We have all the time in the world to savor the new, unspeakable ways that your friend can die..." Sachiko eventually disappeared and left Naomi alone, holding Seiko's decapitated head in her arms.

 _Yoshiki_

When Yoshiki opened his eyes, they were all standing in the Reference Room. Shinohara's body was lying on the table and Naho was levitating half a foot off of the floor, with what looked like a stone the size of a small dinner plate floating just above her hand. "Is that the Stone of Darkness?" Ayumi whispered. "The what?" Yoshiki asked, turning to look at her. "The Stone of Darkness, the piece that finished the gateway back in your world." Naho said. "And no, it's not. This is it's twin, the Stone of Night. And it is the finishing piece to your ticket out of here." Yoshiki stepped forward and tried to grab it from her hands, but it floated even farther above, just out of his reach. "What the hell?" he asked, looking up at Naho, to see her eyes glowing a demonic red. "Your service has been most appreciated. Thank you for helping me." she said, in a demonic voice. "Are you kidding me? What are you talking about?" Yoshiki asked, as he backed up, with his three friends right beside him. "I'm talking about how you just helped me take full control." Naho said, her voice still sounding demonic. "This wasn't a part of the deal! Sachiko was supposed to split the power with you and then you would resurrect my friend!" Naomi said.

"You think some of the power was enough for me?" Naho asked, as she cackled. "That little girl can go to hell. Plus, I did bring your friend back. She'll be waking up soon, healthy as can be. And in return, I get full power and you five are trapped here." Yoshiki raised an eyebrow. "Wait, how are we trapped here?" he asked. Naho cackled again as she levitated the Stone of Night in front of her. "This is the Stone of Night, the Stone of Darkness' twin. It's your ticket out of here. I have your ticket out of here. Are you getting a better picture? You and your pathetic friends are all trapped here! All the people you lost here? Damned to hell for an eternity. Name 'em. Yui, Suzumoto, Morishige. Hell, even those who aren't dead yet will die here. Mochida, Nakashima, Shinozaki, Shino-" Yoshiki had been fed up with this. "Don't talk about Shinozaki like that!" he said, grabbing a chair and throwing through Naho. "And don't talk about Morishige about that either!" Yoshiki felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder to see Satoshi, shaking his head. "You can't do this! We had a deal!" Naomi shouted. "We did have a deal. And I kept my side of the bargain. We have done business. And I can do this. As I take control, you five will just have to await eternal damnation. The total assimulation of this dimension will begin now. Thank you and good-bye!" Naho said, before disappearing, along with the Stone of Night.

...

"I can't believe any of this!" Ayumi screamed, as she kicked a chair across the room. "Well, you better believe it!" Yoshiki said. "I don't understand why you are surprised. She was pretty crooked! She has control over Heavenly Host now and there's not a damn thing we can do about it!" Yoshiki and Ayumi stared at each other, a look of anger in both of their eyes. "Hey guys? It worked. Shinohara is breathing." Satoshi announced, as Yoshiki looked to see that he and Naomi were carefully getting her off the table. "I should have seen this coming." Yoshiki muttered as he looked away from his friends. "I should have never trusted Naho. Never!" He slammed his fist into the table. "You think you are alone here!" Ayumi said, as he felt someone started slugging him in the back. "This is all on us!" He turned around to face her. "Don't you get it? It's over! We are trapped here and we are never getting out!" Satoshi walked over to them. "Maybe. Maybe not." he said, putting his hand on Yoshiki's shoulder. "Don't forget, we still have the Book of Shadows." Ayumi sighed. "Yes, we do have the book." she said in a glum tone. "But that could take days for me to translate." Yoshiki let out a sigh of frusteration, as he walked off into the corner by himself, wanting to comprehend what had happened. _We're trapped here. It's true. There is no hope._ He expected to hear a response from Sachiko, but he reminded himself that she no longer had control. So, that probably meant she couldn't communicate with them any longer.

He had no idea what to do with himself. He was truely ready to just give up hope. He might as well just give up his life. There wasn't a point anymore. His eyes stung with tears that had been waiting to come for some time. He let them come. He wanted nothing else but to cry. So, he did. But silently he cried. He was to proud of a man to let his friends see him cry. "I had a vision." Naomi said. There was silence for a few seconds. "I'm sorry? What did you say?" Ayumi asked. "I had a vision." Naomi said, in a louder tone. "What was it about?" Satoshi asked. "It was about Seiko mainly. Seiko was still hanging from a noose." Naomi replied. "So... it took place in the past?" Ayumi asked. "Yes, I think so. Anyway, I helped to get Seiko down from the noose and managed to get her on the floor, breathing. When she woke up, she freaked out at the sight of me for some reason." There was silence for a few seconds. "Why did she freak out?" Satoshi asked. "I don't know. All I know is that it led to her death. She ran away from me, down a flight of stairs and was decapitated by a sharp piano wire." There was silence for a long time. Yoshiki turned around, wiping the tears from his face. No one spoke for a while. Satoshi and Ayumi just stood there. Naomi sat on the ground, with Shinohara's head in her lap, Naomi was stroking her friend's hair.

"Yoshiki, help me barricade the door." Satoshi said, as he ran over to a table. "What? Why?" Ayumi asked. "One, we have no idea what is in store for us now that Naho has control. And two, Naomi's vision could be a sign, that Shinohara will try to escape once she wakes up." he said. "Yoshiki, let's go! Now!" Yoshiki moved over to the table his friend was standing at. He and Satoshi pushed the table over to the door, blocking anyone from being able to get to it. They did the same with a couple of desks, placing them on top of the table. They had done it just in time, because that's when he heard it. And he saw it too. He saw Shinohara's eyes flutter open and she was gasping for air before her eyes opened. She just laid there for a few seconds, saying nothing. "Seiko?" Naomi said, just above a whisper, her voice shaky as hell. _I understand. You haven't seen your best friend alive in months. Take all the time in the world, Nakashima._ "Seiko? Do you know where you are? Do you know who I am? Do you know who _you_ are?" Naomi asked. Seiko's eyes widened in shock as it appeared she was close to hyperventilating. She got up as she stared at Naomi, with her eyes still full of shock. "Shinohara." Yoshiki said, putting his hand on the brunette's shoulder. "It's okay. You're okay. You don't have a thing to worry about." Seiko spun around to face Yoshiki, her eyes wide with fear.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Satoshi asked. She looked at Satoshi, her eyes still wide with fear, shock and what looked like a little bit of confusion. "Shinohara? Do you understand a thing we're saying?" Ayumi asked. She looked all around her. At him, at Satoshi, at Ayumi and finally at Naomi. "Seiko! It's ok! I'm here! It's go-" Naomi was speaking, but was interrupted when Seiko started to scream. She screamed and ran towards the barricade, pushing the desks off and trying to move the table, but was unsuccessfull. "Grab her!" Yoshiki said, as he grabbed her arm, as Satoshi grabbed her other arm. "Stop! Stop! Please!" Seiko spoke at last, as she begin to cry. "Please don't kill me! I don't want to die!" Naomi got up and grabbed both sides of her friend's face. "Seiko, you need to listen to me." she said, as her friend squirmed in her hands. "I need you to focus. What is the last thing you remember? Do you remember being a ghost?" Seiko continued to squirm, trying to get free. But Satoshi and Yoshiki had a firm hold on her and weren't going to let go. "Please, Shinohara." Ayumi said, walking over to her. "Do you remember anything? Do you remember anything at all?" Seiko stopped squirming for a few seconds, gasping and wheezing. "I remember..." Seiko's face twisted and turned into a contorted face of confusion and then turned into a look of fear and shock. "What is it? Anything that pops into your head! What do you remember?" Ayumi asked, sounding intrigued.

"Mochida-Kun, Kishinuma-Kun, let go of me, please." Seiko said, as calm as she could. Yoshiki cautiously let go of the girl's arm, as did Satoshi. Seiko seemed to be staring at Naomi, dead in the eyes. "Naomi..." Seiko said, raising her hand towards her, before bringing back down. "How could you?!" Seiko then balled her right hand into a fist and slugged Naomi in the cheek, sending her to the ground. She tried to continue by kicking her in the stomach, but Satoshi and Yoshiki quickly grabbed her arms again and dragged her backwards a little bit. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Shinohara, calm down!" Yoshiki urged.

 _Naomi_

Naomi broke down and began to cry. _So, this is how my best friend greets me, after being without her for so long?_ "I have no intention of calming down!" Seiko screamed. "This crazy bitch tried to kill me! And she'll probably try to kill all of you as well!" Naomi got up, still crying and looked at her friend in the eyes. "You think I would ever harm you in anyway shape or form?" she asked. "If I were an assassin and were paid to kill you, I wouldn't even be able to lay a finger on you! I would never, ever, ever, ever dream of killing you! Let alone hurting you!" Seiko stared back at Naomi. "That's a load of shit and you know it! You tried to hang me! We were both there and we both saw what happened!" Just then, they were interrupted by a cackling sound. "No, not now!" Yoshiki said, letting go of Seiko's arm. "It appears as I have to guide you all through this." the voice of a little girl said. Naomi looked to the direction of the voice and saw Sachiko emerge from the shadows, along with her Hammer Man. He walked up to Yoshiki and began to growl in an unnatural manner, before raising his hammer. Yoshiki flinched and it looked as if the Hammer Man were about to strike, when- "Down boy!" Sachiko said. The Hammer Man let out a grunt, as he slammed the handle of his hammer into the floor and backed up, away from Yoshiki.

"I've been watching you." Sachiko said, apparently addressing all of them. "What?" Ayumi asked. "What are you talking about?" Sachiko sighed, before laughing a little. "Oh come on, now! Your friend, Kishinuma knows all about what I'm talking about! Don't you?" Yoshiki turned to look at Sachiko. "I do?" he asked. Sachiko let out another sigh. "Ok, I see. I guess I'll have to repeat everything I've ever said to any of you. Here we go." Sachiko spoke and closed her eyes. Her eyes opened again and she started to speak in a monotone voice, with a ominous tone as well. "I have been watching you. I know who you are. I know when and where you are. Sounds ominous doesn't it? Good! 'Cause it fucking is!" Naomi flinched at the tone that Sachiko was speaking in, but continued to listen nonetheless. "I have seen each and every one of your sins. You do not belong in your "perfect" world. You belong here, in hell. Did you really think that you could succeed? Did you actually believe that Naho had told all of you the truth? You are all so stupid! And gullible, too! You will never amount to anything!" Naomi didn't understand, but continued to listen. Sachiko turned to look at Yoshiki. "Your own best friend hates you. You must realize it. You waste your time with your so called friends. Why do you do the things that you do? Why do you get up everyday, when you know in the end, you are nothing but a failure?" Naomi's eyes stung with tears, towards what Sachiko was saying about Kishinuma. "You sound like my father..." Yoshiki said, in a tone full of hatred. "I hate my father."

Sachiko continued to speak in that same ominous tone, this time looking at Satoshi. "I'll be damned. You are actually going to do it, aren't you? You really plan on resurrecting that girl? Very interesting. Perhaps there is hope for you after all. Or not. I'll tell you what. Since I'm so eager to see what you have in mind, I'll let you have this one for free." Satoshi's forehead wrinkled up, as if he were trying to remember. Sachiko turned to look at Yoshiki once more. "You are useless. Why did you drink and smoke? Why did you agree to help them? You knew in the end that you would all fail. Why did you trust Naho. Was it because you actually believed she would help you?" she spoke in the same cold and menacing tone. "Are you getting a clearer picture?"

 _Yoshiki_

 _Am I getting a clearer picture?_ "You've been watching us, from our very first visit. You've seen each and every one of our sins. You know who we are, where and when we are. You also know that we should never have trusted Naho." he said. Sachiko nodded. "That's right." she said. "Than, you know how Naho has full power... Don't you?" Ayumi asked. "Yes. I do." Sachiko said. "Really?" Satoshi asked. "Wait, how do we know that we can trust you? How do we know you won't kill us?" Sachiko just laughed, lifting her hand. "If you really don't remember, I'll jog your memory. You allowed Naho to get full power. I don't have full power anymore. I couldn't kill you even if I wanted to." Yoshiki was confused. "So, you don't want to kill us?" he asked. "I never said that." Sachiko said. "So, how did Naho get full control?" Ayumi asked. "Well, that's your fault, now that you mention it." Sachiko said. "How is it our fault?" Naomi asked. "It's your fault because, you allowed her to have the Book of Shadows. And she rewrote it, she broke the rules in some ways." Sachiko said. "So, how did she rewrite the book?" Yoshiki asked. "No, rewrite isn't the right word. More, like she changed a certain spell and merged it with another." Sachiko said. "She took the ritual that was used to resurrect your friend and merged it with a spell that would grant her power over my dimension. That's how, she has power."

"So, how do we get out?" Ayumi asked. "As Naho has control over the dimension, I can't help you with that." Sachiko said. Yoshiki stepped forward. "I have a proposal for you." he said. "Kishinuma! No!" Ayumi said, but Yoshiki got in front of her, attempting to shut her up. "I'm listening." she said, as she hovered closer. "I and my friends help you reclaim your power, we trap Naho somehow, you allow us to go home and we pretend we never knew each other." Yoshiki said, in a confident tone. "Kishinuma! No!" Ayumi screamed, but Yoshiki ignored her. "That sounds fair." Sachiko finally spoke in an uneasy tone. "Do we have a deal? We help you and in return, you allow us to go home. Do we have a deal?" Yoshiki asked. Sachiko looked back at him, before finally speaking. "We have a deal." she said, in a firm tone. She turned around and hovered over to the Book of Shadows. "Come. We have much to do, with so little time." Sachiko said. "It should be abundantly clear that this dimension is seriously out of whack! And you just gave me a promise. And I expect you to keep it!" She turned to face them. "Guess what?" she asked. "You're going to fix it!"

A/N: Yes, our characters (and Seiko) have teamed up temporarily with Sachiko and her forces, to restore order to Heavenly Host. They will be escaping, I promise you that. So, I did hope that you enjoyed this chapter! And as always, don't forget to follow and or favorite this story, as it really helps it out. And if you want to get your input to me, than go ahead and PM me! Of if messaging isn't your style, than you could always send a review my way. I'm going to go though, so have a great day and bye.


	18. Chapter 18: The Warning

Chapter 18: The Warning

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Corpse Party Or Any of the Characters

A/N: And I am finally back, with yet another chapter of Corpse Party! This chapter will focus on the five characters (and Sachiko I suppose, as weird as it sounds) approaching Naho and negotiating with her. If you remember Naho's words from the previous chapter, than you'll know she won't listen to them. Naomi and Seiko won't be getting along for a few chapters, until something drastic happens, which I won't be revealing. The last thing I want to mention is that Yuka will be returning in this chapter, along with an original kind of character, whom will be making their debut in this chapter. I do hope you enjoy this chapter, and as always, a favorite and follow on this story will always be appreciated. As will a review or PM if you want to submit your opinion or input to me. So, without further ado, let's get into the chapter!

 _Seiko_

 _Heavenly Host Elementary School_

Seiko stared at Naomi still, her eyes full of fear and hatred. "We have a deal." Sachiko said. "You're an idiot." Shinozaki told Kishinuma. "Hey, the enemy of my enemy-" he spoke, but Shinozaki interrupted. "Is my friend, yeah, yeah, yeah. I know how the saying works." she said. "But why her? I don't trust her. _We_ can't trust her!" Kishinuma sighed. "Than who else can we trust? Naho is certainly not going to allow us to exit this place! She said it herself!" Sachiko laughed a little. "I'm afraid Kishinuma is right, my friend. Naho will not allow you and your group to leave this place. You need me!" she said. "We're not friends. I'd rather stay here than have to be affiliated with you!" Shinozaki said, as she ran off into the corner of the room, near a shelf of books. "You do what you need to do. We don't have much time for you to decide. We've wasted enough time as it is." Sachiko said. As the group mingled with one another, Naomi walked up to her. "No." Seiko replied, walking away from her former friend. "We need to talk!" Naomi said, following her. "No!" Seiko said, turning to Naomi, causing her to shrink back.

"We will not talk! We are not friends! You tried to kill me in cold blood!" Seiko hissed at her. "It wasn't like that! I was possessed! I didn't want to kill you!" Seiko sighed, as she walked off away from Naomi. _I don't know why she continues to insist that we can be friends. The witch tried to kill me. And I don't, no, I can't trust her._ She heard footsteps behind her and she sighed. She turned around, ready to yell at Nakashima. "Listen, leave me alone, before-" she stopped herself upon seeing that it wasn't Nakashima she was talking to, but it was rather Mochida that she was talking to. "Um, I'm going to go now." he said, as he backed up away from her. "No, it's okay. I just thought you were Nasashima and I don't want to talk to her." Seiko replied, as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"So I've heard." Mochida said. She glanced over to her left, to see Nakashima looking at her. "What are you looking at?!" Seiko shouted, looking over at her. "I didn't kill you! I didn't try to either! I'm your friend, Seiko!" Nakashima exclaimed. "You tried to murder me and I hate you!" Seiko yelled back to her. Seiko sighed as she looked back over at Mochida. "See? She claims that she never hurt me and I know that she is lying!" she said. Mochida sighed. "She's not lying to you, you know. She really didn't try to harm you." he said. "Oh, now you want to start too?" Seiko asked. "Shinohara, there is nothing to start. Nakashima-San is telling the truth." Mochida said. "Stop it." Shinohara replied. "I'm being serious." Mochida replied. "So am I. Shut the hell up. You're making me angry." she said.

 _Satoshi_

He was about to open his mouth, when all of a sudden, they all heard a thunderclap. Satoshi looked around the room, as they all heard a voice. _Oh, you are pissed off? What about me?! You people should have died off a long time ago!_ He heard Naho sigh. _Okay, you guys need an excuse to get moving. So, here is your excuse. There is someone really small and emotionally devastated that has arrived, who really shouldn't be here. You need to find her, before something bad happens to her._ Just then, there was a knock at the door. _Oh! There she is now! Aren't you going to open the door for your precious little sister, Mochida?_ After Naho said this, she cackled, before going silent. "Little sister? Does she mean Yuka is here with us?" Ayumi asked. The knocks at the door continued, this time accompanied with a voice. "Big brother! Are you in there?! Please open the door!" they heard a little girl shout. "Yuka!" Satoshi exclaimed, before running to the door.

He opened the door and was kind of surprised to see Yuka, his little sister, standing there, quivering in fear. "Big brother!" she said, as she jumped up and hugged him. "Yuka! What are you doing here?!" Satoshi exclaimed, being extremely worried. Yuka didn't respond at first, but finally looked up at her older brother. "I was sitting in my room doing homework, waiting for you to get home from school. All of a sudden, not even feeling tired, I just dozed off. And I woke up here." she replied. "How did she end up here though?" Yoshiki asked. _Isn't it obvious?_ They all heard Naho's voice. Everyone, including Yuka, started to look around. _It's quite obvious when you really think about it. I mean, do think about it my friends. You have Mochida's lonely little sister, being all alone and unprotected. I had to do the right thing. I teleported your little sister here into my world, so big brother Mochida could protect her._

"To protect her from what?" Satoshi asked. _Why, to protect her from the impending apocalypse of course! All of those who have ever wronged me, will taste eternal damnation!_ All of a sudden, Sachiko appeared among the group. "Stop!" she screamed. Naho appeared as well, standing across from Sachiko, sporting glowing red, demonic eyes. "Stop what?! Stop what?!" she screamed in a demonic voice. "Stop this!" Sachiko exclaimed. "Give me back my dimension! Give my power back!" Naho just laughed in a demonic tone. "I'm afraid that I will do no such thing! And besides, you can't tell me that you never once thought about killing everyone in the world?" Naho asked. "Of course I didn't. Not ever! I'm not crazy!" Sachiko said. "Yes, you are." Satoshi and Yoshiki said in unison.

"Shut up!" Naho and Sachiko both exclaimed. Naho sighed. "The thing is, I won't kill you." she said. "You won't?" Yuka finally spoke up. Naho looked over at Yuka. "Why of course not, my dear little girl." she said. "Besides, I have my associates to see to that. One of them you know as Kizami Yuuya." Satoshi noticed how Yuka shuddered at the mention of that name. "Please don't say that name..." Yuka replied in a small voice. Naho eyed Yuka and smiled an evil smile. "Kizami Yuuya. Kizami Yuuya. Kizami Yuuya. Kiz-" Yuka began to cry. "No! Stop it!" she yelled, as she held her ears. "Hey!" Satoshi shouted. "You are traumaziting my little sister, you evil bitch! Stop it!" Naho just looked at him. Satoshi backed up in fear, as Naho said nothing. "Right." she finally said. "Well, we have six of you here." Naho hovered over to Naomi. "Naomi Nakashima." she said, as she snickered. "Haunted by a murder that you didn't even commit."

Naho now hovered over to Seiko. "Seiko Shinohara. Certified pervert and in love with her best friend." Seiko frowned at Naho, with a look of anger in her eyes. "Oops! Make that ex-best friend." Naho said, as she cackled. As she hovered over to Yuka, she glanced back over at Seiko. "Oh, and Ms. Shinohara?" Seiko perked up. Naho turned to look at Seiko, her demonic red eyes glowing brighter than ever. "The only reason you are alive is me. So it wouldn't kill you to thank me." Naho said in a deep, demonic voice. Naho laughed once more as she hovered back over to Yuka. "Yuka Mochida. I just had to save you from eternal damnation." Naho said, as she looked at her brother. "Satoshi Mochida. Coward, yet good hearted. The world needed more people like you." Naho hovered over to Yoshiki and Ayumi. "Now, the duo that really pisses me off." Naho said. Yoshiki exchanged glances with Ayumi, before looking back at Naho. "Um, excuse me?" Ayumi asked.

"Don't even get me started on your sins, Shinozaki. There is a boy in this room that has desperately been seeking your affections, and yet you don't even notice his efforts." Naho said. "Shut up." Yoshiki said. Ayumi looked over at Yoshiki. "Kishinuma, what is she talking about?" she asked. "I have no idea." Yoshiki said. "Just make her stop talking." Naho turned to look at Yoshiki and hovered over to him. "You're not listening Yoshiki Kishimuma. I am telling each and every one of you what your flaws and advantages are. Have you been listening?" Yoshiki just smirked. "I don't care. Just stop spreading personal information." he said. Naho frowned. As she did, a violet outline appeared around her body. She lifted up her arm and pointed at Yoshiki, causing him to start levitating. "Is that so? Maybe I should just kill you and rid the world of your existence." Naho replied, in a demonic voice.

"Fine. Kill me! I'm not afraid to die!" Yoshiki screamed. Naho stared at him for a few seconds, before smiling. "Very well. Kizami!" she said. All of a sudden, what appeared to be a zombified high school student appeared, holding a pair of rusty scissors. "Do it." Naho said. "Yeah! Do it! Do it!" Yoshiki screamed as loud as he could. "Kishinuma-Kun! No!" Ayumi exclaimed. Kizami approached Yoshiki, leveling the pair of scissors with his eye. And then, out of nowhere, some one shouted. "Stop!" a male voice shouted in a thunderous voice, shaking the whole building. All of a sudden, Sachiko, Kizami and Naho disappeared, along with Yoshiki falling to the ground, undamaged. Okay." the voice said, letting out a sigh. "I have been watching. I have seen each and everyone of your misdeeds. I know who all of you are. Sounds familiar, doesn't it? GOOD! Because it should!"

 _Yoshiki_

As Yoshiki got up, everyone looked around the room. "Um, hello? Is someone there?" Seiko asked, speaking for the first time in a long time. "Yes, I am here. I have been here since the beginning." the voice said in a calm tone. "Since the beginning of what?" Ayumi asked. "Since the beginning of the whole universe, I suppose. Since the beginning of the dimension you call 'Heavenly Host Elementary School", some few thousands of years ago." the voice said. "Who exactly are you?" Ayumi asked. The voice didn't answer for a second. "That's not important. What's important is that the entirety of this universe is fractured and broken. And because of recent events, the Earth will soon follow suit. Something that you clowns hold a little bit of responsibility for. Well, guess what? You're gonna fix it! Look, I understand that you guys must be confused. So, do what you guys usually do, and that is surviving. Listen out for things, I'll help where I can."

After that, they didn't hear the voice again. "Who was that?" Yoshiki asked. "I have no idea." Ayumi replied, turning to face him. "But it sounds like who ever it is just saved you from being killed." Yoshiki shrugged. "Well, he took his sweet ass time, who ever he is." Yoshiki said. Just then, they heard the voice again. "I can hear you, you know. Please, don't disrespect an Elder." the voice said. "Well, who are you then?" Yoshiki asked. The man didn't respond. "He may have saved us. We need to find Naho, and try to convince her to let us go home." Satoshi replied. He looked at his little sister, who was still trembling. "As for you Yuka, you need to stay with us. It's too dangerous for you to be alone." Yuka nodded to her big brother. "Unless anyone has any comments, we should get going." Ayumi said.

"Yeah, I got one." Seiko replied. "Yes, Seiko?" Ayumi asked. "Well, actually, it's two things." she said. "Yes?" Ayumi asked. "Well, more like three..." Seiko replied. Ayumi let out a sigh of frusteration. "What is it, Seiko?!" she exclaimed, sounding very impatient. "Um, what happened after Naomi tried to kill me? Who is Naho? And what the hell is going on here?!" Seiko asked, stomping her foot, sounding frusterated. "Um, you want to take this?" Satoshi asked, looking at Ayumi. "No, I will. I'll explain everything to her." Naomi replied. "Okay, no. Fuck that. Any one else but her." Seiko said. "My God, why are you acting like Naomi is Caboose?" Yoshiki asked. Everyone, even Yuka, looked at him. "What the hell does that mean?" Ayumi asked. Yoshiki sighed. "Right, because none of you watch Machinima." he said. "Um, Caboose is the dumbest fictional character in existence. He is from the web show Red vs. Blue."

"Oh, that show. Well, we already established the fact that you are insane." Satoshi said. "I'm not insane! I just have a uh, interesting taste in things." Yoshiki said. "Yeah, like saying you weren't in love with someone, than admitting you were." Satoshi replied. Yoshiki got pissed off when he mentioned that. Yoshiki stepped up to Satoshi. "Go fuck yourself, with yourself." he said, in a gruff tone. "What?" Satoshi, Seiko, Ayumi and Yuka all said in unison. "God damn it, Kishinuma." Naomi hissed in anger. "Quit saying stuff like that! You'll mess up the plan!" Yoshiki exclaimed. "Plan? What plan?" Naomi and Ayumi asked. "Yeah, for once, I'm with Nakashima." Seiko replied. "What plan?" Yoshiki sighed, before looking at them. "If we stop fighting and get to work, we'll be able to go home. Then, you will find out." he said.

"Does this plan of yours involve me?" Ayumi asked. "Yes." Satoshi said. "God damn it, Satoshi!" Yoshiki said. "Shut the fuck up!" Satoshi became defensive. "Stop cussing in front of my little sister!" Just then, everyone heard the voice again. "Stop fighting! You are wasting time!" Yoshiki let out a sigh of anger. "Shinohara, just let Nakashima explain to you." he said. "This whole thing will go by much faster." Seiko let out a sigh. "Fine!" she said, sounding angry. She turned to face Naomi. "So? What happened?" she asked.

 _Naomi_

"While you explain to her, we need to move, so just walk while you explain to her." Ayumi said to Naomi. They all moved out of the Reference Room, as Naomi began to explain to Seiko. "Okay, so listen to me Seiko." she said. Seiko just rolled her eyes. "After you were hung-" Seiko interrupted her. "Why do you say after I was hung? I'm standing right here!" she exclaimed. "How many times do I have to explain it, Seiko?!" Naomi exclaimed. "Look, do you remember me getting mad at you because you left me alone in the Infirmary?" Naomi asked. Seiko nodded. "Well, yeah. And that was like an hour and a half ago." she said. Naomi was confused. "Wait, what? Seiko, when do you think that happened?" Seiko looked confused. "Um, like I said, only an hour and a half ago."

"Well, shit." Yoshiki said. "Ooh! Language!" Ayumi said. "I guess she doesn't remember anything from after she died." Satoshi replied, heaving a sigh. "What? I didn't die!" Seiko exclaimed. "Yes, you did!" Naomi practically screamed at her. "Why can't you remember?! Don't you remember being a ghost?" Seiko shook her head. "No. I don't." she said. Naomi sighed, as she took out her phone. "What are you doing?" Seiko asked. Naomi ignored her and opened her messages. "Nakashima!" Seiko exclaimed. Naomi went through her messages list until she came to Seiko's contact. She clicked on it and showed Seiko the most recent message from her. "What about this message?!" Naomi screamed at Seiko, leveling her phone with Seiko's face. Seiko seemingly read the text, before looking up at Naomi.

"No hard feelings?" Seiko asked, as she stared at Naomi. "What does that mean?" Naomi shrank back in defeat. "So, you don't remember?" she asked. "No, I don't remember. What does it mean?!" Seiko repeated. Naomi sighed, painfully remembering her memories of when she found out what really happened to Seiko. "When we were close to escaping this place the first time, I found a room with a T.V. So, I played the tape I had on me at the time. And I saw myself hanging you, while being possessed. Seiko, please. I promise you, I swear to you, it wasn't me. I was possessed when it happened! I wouldn't even hurt you! Please you have to believe me!" Seiko looked at her. "Not today. Not tomorrow. But maybe some day." she said. "And what do you mean I died? If I really did die, than what happened after that? And where are the others at?"

"Others?" Yoshiki asked, as they kept walking. "Yeah! Yui-Sensei, Mayu and all of the others! Where are they?" Ayumi gasped, as they all stopped. "Oh crap." she said. "What?" Seiko asked. "What is it?" Naomi, Satoshi, Yoshiki and Ayumi all exchanged glances, and nodded, as if they were thinking the same thing. "Right." Yoshiki replied. "She doesn't remember being dead, so she doesn't know about-" Ayumi cut him off, and finished his sentence. "-the others." she said. "What about them?" Seiko asked. "Shinohara, when you died, we had to keep moving. So, we escaped. And we did it three months ago." Ayumi said. After a few seconds, she responded. "Oh." Seiko said. "And that's not all." Naomi said. Seiko turned to look at her former friend. "What else is there?" she asked. "Mayu, Morishige, Yui-Sensei. They're all dead." Ayumi said.

 _Seiko_

Seiko felt as though her stomach had dropped. "What?" Seiko replied after she had processed what her blue haired friend had just said. "I'm sorry, Shinohara." Yoshiki replied. Seiko began to tear up and ultimately she started to cry as she covered her eyes with her hands. A few seconds later, she felt Naomi hug her. _No, I'm not doing this._ Seiko pushed Naomi away from her. "Don't touch me!" Seiko exclaimed. "You may have been my friend, but you're not now and you never will be." Naomi just looked at her. "Oh, is that so?" she asked. "Shut up." Seiko said. "Mayu, Morishige, Yui-Sensei. I wish they were here." Ayumi replied, as she began to tear up. "Listen," the voice said. "I can understand how you feel right now. I can't promise you that I will resurrect your friends, but I can promise you this. If you do as I told you, I can promise you that their deaths will not have been in vain."

"Hey! Who are you?! Where are you?!" Yoshiki screamed. He didn't get an answer. "We need to move." Ayumi said. "We have stopped and explained to Shinohara for too long." They all nodded and kept moving. "Wait, what about the Book of Shadows?" Yoshiki asked, walking up to Ayumi. "Don't worry, Kishinuma. I have it." she said, pointing her thumb behind her, gesturing to her backpack. "Oh." Yoshiki said. "Good job." Ayumi sighed. "Thanks." she said.

 _Yoshiki_

 _Half An Hour Later..._

Half an hour later, Yoshiki and his friends were still walking. He looked over to Satoshi, to see that he was carrying Yuka in his arms. "Dude, is your sister asleep?" he asked. Satoshi looked over at him and nodded. "Yeah." he whispered. "How old is she?" Yoshiki asked. "Fourteen." he said. Yoshiki was more or less surprised. "And you are carrying her while she sleeps? As if she is a baby?" he asked. "Yeah, Yoshiki. She's really not that heavy, despite her age. She asked me to carry her and she must have calmed down so much that she fell asleep. And I'm okay with it." Satoshi replied. Satoshi pushed his arms up a little bit, as he let out a bit of a tired grunt. "You okay, Satoshi? I can carry her if you want, so your arms can rest a little." Yoshiki said.

"No, that's okay, man. I appreciate though. She is my little sister, so she's my responsibility." he said, as Yuka could be visibly seen wrapping her arms around Satoshi's neck, looking as though she was trying to get more comfortable. Just then, they walked into what looked like to be the school's derelict cafeteria. "Hey, Satoshi?" Yoshiki asked. "Yeah?" he asked back. "Did we ever find a cafeteria in the times we've been here in the past?" Yoshiki asked. "I don't think so. Ayumi?" Satoshi said. "No. We've never seen it." she said, confirming it. That's when they all saw Naho, standing with the zombified version of Kizami Yuuya, with their backs to them. "Ah, full at last!" Naho exclaimed. "As soon as the portal forms, I can usher in the apocalypse of the real world." Yoshiki, feeling brave, walked forward, and stood in front of the group. "Not if we can help it."

Naho turned around to face them. "Of course. Why do you people always insist to follow me?!" she exclaimed, as her eyes glowed a demonic red. "You are just lucky that the Elder stepped in when he did. Especially you Kishinuma, you should be dead now." He shrugged. "Wait, you know who this 'Elder' is?" Ayumi asked. Naho nodded. "Of course I do. He is-" Before Naho continued, she cut herself off. "Oh! So, that's the thing you want to know, isn't it? Well guess what? Since I am the Goddess of this dimension, I don't have to tell you anything! You are all nothing to me and I am something, I am your Goddess!" Naho let out a sigh, before speaking again.

"Well, I suppose someone has to die." she said. "What?!" Everyone except for Yuka screamed. Yoshiki heard Yuka wake up and speak. "Big brother, what's happening?" she asked, her voice full of fear. "Nothing Yuka, just go back to sleep." Satoshi said, his voice full of fear as well. "Yes. Go back to sleep little rabbit." The zombified Kizami said, in a deep voice, not sounding human. As they heard this, Yuka let out a scream of fear. Naho pointed her index finger at them, and began to alternate who she was pointing at, as if trying to decide who she was going to torment.

Yoshiki noticed that she was mouthing something. As he read her lips, he recognized it as "Eeny, Meany, Miny, Mo". After a few more seconds, she stopped. "Kizami!" she barked, as she pointed to someone. "Kill Shinozaki." Yoshiki had no time to react. Kizami just laughed, stepped forward, holding his pair of rusted scissors. He moved it in his hands, positioning it like a throwing knife and then he threw it. Either out of complete luck, or a miracle from Sachiko herself, somehow, Yoshiki managed to catch the pair of scissors, between his ring and middle fingers. Yoshiki looked in surprise at the scissors being held in his two fingers.

"You failed!" Naho screamed in a demonic voice, turning to look at Kizami. "Ma'am, it wasn't my-" Kizami began to speak in a raspy voice, but Naho cut him off. "You failed!" she screamed, sounding even more demonic, if that was even possible. "Be gone!" She screamed, raising her hand to chest level, causing Kizami to launch across the room. He hit a wall, causing him to explode in a cloud of red. Naho looked back at them, as the red faded a little from her eyes. "I am very sorry about that." she said, her voice returning to normal again. "I won't kill you." Yoshiki frowned, as he stepped closer to Naho, almost being nose to nose with her. "Why?! Because you don't have the guts to kill us yourself?!" Yoshiki screamed at her. "You have to make a servant do it their selves?!" Naho waved him away. "Don't make me angry." she replied in a calm tone.

"Naho, I want to know something." Ayumi said. "And what is that, Shinozaki?" she asked, turning to face her. "You used to be my idol! Why are you doing this?! Can you even imagine how many innocent people you could kill when you start your apocalypse?!" Ayumi yelled at her, taking her place next to Yoshiki. "Anyone else want to band together?" Naho asked, as he looked at them. Naomi walked over and stopped next to Ayumi. "Me." she said. "Me too." Seiko said, walking over and stopping beside Yoshiki. All of a sudden, Yuka hopped down from her brother's arms and walked over to Seiko, stopping beside her. "Me three!" she exclaimed, even though she still sounded scared. Satoshi wasn't too far behind, as he stopped beside his little sister.

"Very well." Naho said. Then, she did something that scared the living daylights out of everyone. As she pumped her fist into the air, her fingers began to expand outward, from the fist they originally formed. That's when Yoshiki realized that he, along with all of them, began to levitate. He also couldn't move his body. "Can't move!" Satoshi exclaimed. Naho's eyes began to glow a demonic red again. "You crossed a line." Naho said, as she started to sound demonic again. "I am going to put you in your new home now. Try to run again, and I'll destroy your pathetic planet. You will now know the definition of pain and suffering." Naho finished her sentence, sounding as demonic as ever, and they were all teleported away.

 _Satoshi_

 _Hours Later..._

Satoshi finally came around in a dimly lit classroom, and the first thing he noticed was that all of the doors and windows were boarded up. As he got up, he noticed that his sister was the only one in the room. "Big brother?" she asked. "What happened?" Satoshi shook his head. "I don't know Yuka." he admitted. He looked around the poorly lit classroom. "Guys?" he called out, only to get no answer. Just then, he heard something. He turned to look at one of the boarded up windows, to see a completely black figure, with glowing yellow eyes. As it reached the window, it let out a loud groan and began to quickly tear down the wooden boards, followed by at least one additional figure at each window, doing the same thing. Despite his little sister being in the room, he cussed. "Well, shit." he said, as he raised his fists, ready to defend his sister.

 _Naomi_

 _Hours Later..._

Naomi came around in a poorly lit room, but she couldn't tell what kind of room she was in. The only other person that was in the room with her was Seiko. She scooted over to Seiko and lightly slapped her cheeks, in an attempt to wake her up. After a while, she let out a groan and sat up, holding her head. "Seiko!" Naomi exclaimed. Seiko sat up. "Naomi?" she asked, let out a sigh of disgust. "What the hell do you want?" Naomi was hurt, but tried not to think about it. "Where are we?" Naomi asked. "I don't know..." Seiko said, not sounding angry, but just as curious. That's when Naomi noticed that there were stalls in the room, and no urinals. It was safe to assume that they were in the girl's lavatory. That's when she noticed that one of the stalls was open, but it was too dark to see what was inside. "Seiko?" Naomi asked, her voice full of fear. "Yeah?" Seiko responded, sounding fearful as well. "What's in that stall?" Naomi asked.

"I don't know!" Seiko said. Just then, as if answering their question, there was a flash of lightning from outside, that perfectly illuminated the whole room. And they both could see what was in the stall. In the stall, hanging from the top wooden beam, was a noose, rocking back and forth. Naomi let out a blood curdling scream, as for a split second, she could see Seiko's dead body hanging from the noose. After screaming, she began to cry as she scooted as far back as she could, eventually hitting the wall. She began rocking back and forth, as she continued to cry. All the while, Seiko shouting at her: "What's wrong?! What is it?!" Naomi didn't answer. She just kept rocking back and forth as she cried.

 _Yoshiki_

 _Hours Later..._

Yoshiki eventually came to, waking up in a bright white, foggy room. He let out a groan, as he held his head. He sat up and immediately realized where he was. The next thing he noticed, was someone sitting up beside him. It was Ayumi. He looked at her, as he saw her holding her head. "Shinozaki?" he asked. She looked at him and nodded. "Are you the _real_ Ayumi Shinozaki?" he asked. She nodded, looking confused and irritated. "Yes. What the hell does that mean?" she asked. He sort of ignored her question. "So, you're not my mental image of Ayumi?" he asked. Before she could answer, someone answered for her. "No, she's not." someone sounding like Ayumi said. "I am." Yoshiki, along with Ayumi looked up, to see an exact copy of Ayumi standing over them.

They both got up, with Yoshiki's mental image of Ayumi helping him up. "Long time no see Yoshiki. I hadn't expected to see you here again." she said."Kishinuma? What's going on?" Ayumi asked. Before he could answer, he felt someone slap him on the shoulder from behind. "Ow!" he exclaimed. "Hey buddy, we've been waiting for you!" The person from behind replied. "Who-" he started to ask a question as he turned around to face the person, but stopped in mid sentence, jaw dropped. He was looking at himself, along with at least seven other versions of himself.

Some of them had their arms crossed, some were just standing there and one looked really depressed. "What the fuck?" he asked. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on a second!" Ayumi exclaimed. "What the hell is going on here?" Yoshiki looked at her. "Where the hell are we?!" she exclaimed. Yoshiki sighed, as he looked at the crowd of identical hims. "Well, I knew I would have to say it." he said, as he looked back at her. "Shinozaki, we are in my mind." Just then, one of the hims spoke. "Dun, dun, dun!" he said, in an ominous tone, trying to sound dramatic.

A/N: So, that is the chapter for today! So, I want to apologize for being away from this story for so long. But, as I said in the author's note above, I am back. I was away for a long while, as I had my Senior year of high school to wrap up, and I bearely had time to focus on any of my stories. I would like to say that there will be a guaranteed chapter every Saturday for any one of my stories. So, I'd like to announce something. And that something is, I kind of want to start a QnA for this story, so if you have a question about anything to do with this story, or Corpse Party in general, you can leave your question in a review or PM your question to me.

If the readers don't want to go for this, I am fine with it. It's just an idea that I want to try. Also, an advantage for you readers, if your question gets chosen, than I will answer it in an A/N in the next chapter. Not only will your pen name be mentioned, but I'll answer your question as in depth as possible. So, how do you like Yuka's reappearance in the story? Since she was a main character in the game, I felt as though I needed to include her character before the story is over. What do you think of Naho being what could be described as the "demonic announcer"? I'd like to mention that at the end of the chapter, when Naho sends them off, it's punishment for intervening with her plans. So, she sends them all to different dimensions.

Lastly, what do you think of the character now known only as the "Elder"? Who do you think he his? Why is he trying to help the characters? Do you like where the story is going? Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the long chapter. If you did, a review or PM would be appreciated if you have input to submit. Don't forget to follow and favorite the story if you like it. I'm going to go though, so have a wonderful day and, bye.


	19. Chapter 19: Shattered Dimensions: Part 1

Chapter 19: Shattered Dimensions: Part 1

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Corpse Party Or Any of the Characters

A/N: Hello and welcome to the next chapter of Corpse Party! This chapter will be the start of a four or six part story arc, titled Shattered Dimensions. Also, all four or six parts will be shorter than normal chapters, due to it being a story arc. The story arc will focus on the characters trying to escape the dimensions that Naho has sent them all off to. The reason they were sent off to these dimensions, was because it's a punishment from Naho. She is punishing them because they basically pissed her off while attempting to negotiate with her. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and if you enjoy the story, please do not hesitate to favorite and follow this story. With that said, getting on with the chapter.

 _Seiko_

Seiko was woken up, by a light slapping on her cheeks. She groaned as she sat up and held her head, as if she had a headache. "Seiko!" she heard Naomi's voice, as she sat up. She looked at Naomi, with a worried look on her face. "Naomi?" she asked in a disgusted voice. "What the hell do you want?" Naomi looked hurt, but Seiko didn't care. _Why does she think we are friends?_ Seiko eventually saw the hurt look in her eyes disappear, replaced with a look of fear. "Where are we?" Naomi asked. "I don't know." she said, not feeling angry anymore, but curious instead. "Seiko?" Naomi asked. She sounded scared. Genuinly horrified. Now Seiko felt scared.

"Yeah?" she asked. "What's in that stall?" Naomi asked. Seiko looked at it, but couldn't see what was inside. "I don't know!" she exclaimed. Just then, scaring the living daylights out of her, there was a flash of lightning outside. Seiko heard the gut wrenching scream that escaped Naomi's mouth, as whatever was in the stall scared her. She began to cry, as she scooted back. "What's wrong?! What is it?!" Seiko shouted. Naomi didn't answer. She eventually hit the back wall and started to rock back and forth, continuing to cry. Seiko scooted over to Naomi. "Naomi! What's wrong?!" she asked. Naomi shook her head as she kept crying. "No, no, no! Please, not this again! Please, I don't want to relive this!" Naomi exclaimed, as she cried. "What do you mean?" Seiko asked. "Naomi!"

Naomi just pointed to the stall. Seiko turned around, but the light that the flash from outside had made was gone. It was too dark again to see what was in there. What had upset Naomi so much. Seiko had no idea what to do. She just sat next to Naomi, asking her what she had seen over and over again. She didn't answer. Her cries became quieter, but she never answered. All of a sudden, there was another flash of lightning and that made Naomi scream with terror once again. "What it is?" Seiko shouted at her. "What did you see?" Naomi still didn't answer, and once again, Seiko was too late to see what was in the stall. She would just have to wait for the next flash of lightning to see what Naomi had seen.

 _Yoshiki_

"Dun, dun, dun!" one of the versions of himself said, trying to sound ominous and dramatic. Yoshiki turned around to face the one who had said that. "Okay, which one of you numbskulls said that?" he asked. "That would be Mister Drama Queen." one of the hims said. "Guilty!" the one called Mister Drama Queen yelled at the top of his lungs. Yoshiki clapped his hands over his ears, as did the other hims. "What the hell?" he said, after he took his hands off of his ears. "Why did you do that?" He felt a tug at his sleeve. He looked down to see Ayumi standing there, looking annoyed as hell. "Hey! I asked you a question! I expect a real answer!" she exclaimed. "I told you we're in my mind!" he said in return.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Ayumi yelled. Yoshiki sighed. "Someone tell her!" he said. His mental image of Ayumi stepped forward. "Wait a second, who are you?" the real Ayumi asked. "I'm you." Ayumi #2 said. "How is that even possible?!" Ayumi # 1 exclaimed. "I'm Kishinuma-Kun's mental image of you." Ayumi #2 replied. All of a sudden, one of the hims spoke up. "Oh, Ayumi-Chan!" Everyone looked to one of the Yoshikis, wearing a pink jacket, instead of a black one, running towards Ayumi #2. She smiled. "Yoshiki-Kun!" They both ran for each other and hugged as if they were a couple. "What the hell?!" Yoshiki exclaimed, while Ayumi #1 just itched her head in confusion. "I don't recall my mind being this fucked up when I last visited!"

Just then, a new voice spoke. "Sup, people?" he heard someone ask. Yoshiki turned to his left, to see Satoshi, Naomi and Seiko walking up to all of them. "Satoshi? What the hell are you guys doing in here?!" he asked. "Oh, I'm in here all the time, jackass. I'm in here with Nakashima-Chan. You know how it is." Satoshi said, before making a kissy face at Naomi, who returned that face. "What the hell? What's wrong with you?!" Yoshiki exclaimed. "This isn't really Satoshi!" Ayumi #2 said, pulling away from Red Jacket Yoshiki. "This is your mental image of Satoshi!" Yoshiki sighed. "Okay, that makes more sense." he said. "So, I guess the latter is true as well?" Ayumi #2 nodded. "Hey, Satoshi? Why are we here?" Yoshiki asked.

Before Satoshi could respond, one of the Yoshikis spoke up. "Shut up, you!" Yoshiki turned to face the one that said that. He saw a version of himself, sporting a smirk, with a look of hate burning in his eyes. "Did you say that?" he asked, pointing at him. "Yeah, I fucking did." he said. "Wait, who are you?" Yoshiki asked him. "My name is Yoshiki Kishinuma you jerkface." Yoshiki ignored him and turned back to Satoshi. "Who is he?" Yoshiki asked. Before Satoshi could answer, Yoshiki got punched in the jaw. Yoshiki got sent backwards a little. "Ow! What was that for?" he asked, as he looked at the version of himself that had punched him. "I'm not going to let you steal my best friend, you rimjob!" he said. Yoshiki scratched his head after hearing this.

"Huh?" was all he could ask. One of the hims, a Yoshiki in a Sky Blue jacket, began to cry like a baby. "What's wrong with him?" Yoshiki asked. "He's always like that." Ayumi #2 said. "Why?" Yoshiki asked. Before she could answer, Seiko spoke. "Hey, where's Naomi?" she asked. "Right here." Naomi responded. Naomi looked at Seiko, who gave her a devious grin. Naomi looked nervous, as Seiko made what could be considered a "squeezing motion" with her hands. Seiko stepped closer to Naomi and Naomi bolted. Naomi ran, while Seiko chased her, laughing gleefully as she ran. Seiko chased Naomi in circles around the group, making squeezing motions as she ran.

"Shinozaki, stay here." Yoshiki told Ayumi #1. "But-" was all she could say as Yoshiki walked off and walked over to Satoshi. "Hey, Satoshi? Answer a question for me." he said. "Yeah? What's that?" Satoshi asked. "What the hell is wrong with Shinohara? A few minutes ago, she hated Nakashima!" Yoshiki said, as Seiko chased Naomi around in another circle. "Oh come on dude! We both know that Shinohara-Chan is bisexual! And at times Naomi can be, too." Satoshi said. "Bullshit! That's crap and you know it!" Yoshiki said. "Hey, butt brunch! Don't talk to my best friend like that!" Yoshiki heard the hateful version of himself say, followed by a whack to the neck. "Ow! Don't do that!" Yoshiki exclaimed, before turning and punching his assailant in the stomach.

"Don't kill us, Mr. Sidekick!" the Yoshiki in Sky Blue exclaimed, continuing to cry. "Hey, idiot! I'm Satoshi's sidekick, not him! Now shut your pie hole!" Angry Yoshiki shouted. Yoshiki had enough. He kicked the angry version of himself in the stomach, causing him to topple. Yoshiki slammed his hands over his ears, to block the sounds of the crying, Seiko's gleeful laughs and all of the shouting among the other five versions of himselves. After ten seconds of holding his ears, he could still just barely hear. He couldn't take it anymore. Yoshiki let his hands fall to his sides and he screamed as loud as he could. "Everyone stop! Shut up! Everyone stop what you are doing and just shut up!" he screamed. Everyone stopped doing what they were doing and looked at him as if he were crazy. "I demand an explanation of why we are here!" he shouted, a look of anger burning in his eyes.

 _Satoshi_

Satoshi opened his eyes, to find himself back in the same dimly lit classroom. The same dimly lit classroom with the boarded up windows and doors. "What the hell?" he asked, as he stood up. "Where am I? No. I'm in this classroom again." He looked around, to see Yuka just waking up beside him. Satoshi shook his head, as he waited for the cycle to start again. Pretty soon, a completely black figure with glowing yellow eyes, would begin to tear it's way into the room, followed by others. Satoshi had no idea what the point to this was. The only thing he could think of was that he had too survive against these things. It seems that he and Yuka don't get very far, before the creatures overwhelm and kill them both. Only problem is, he and Yuka don't stay dead.

Whenever they get killed, they just restart at the exact same spot. Hell, Satoshi could even remember a few times when they died and restarted. One of them was when Yuka was some how decapitated. And the other he remembered was when he was pushed down and they began to feed on his entrails. No joke. It was one of the more horrifying experiences that he has recently had. But, they were at it again. They had been sent back to the start. It doesn't matter if just one of them are killed, now that he thought of it. If one of them died, they restarted the whole thing. Satoshi heard the creatures begin to attack again. He immediately ran to the window that the creatures were attacking and began to punch them in the head, which killed them pretty quickly. It seemed that they started out weak, but get stronger as time went on.

He knew this because at the end of one "wave", the boards that were on the window would be put back up by supernatural forces. And he also noticed that one punch to the head wouldn't kill the creatures anymore. He let out a sigh as he ran to another window and waited for another creature. They never came. Instead, he didn't hear Yuka's screams when she was attacked. And just like that, they were sent back to the start once again.

 _Ayumi_

It felt like an hour had passed. But Kishinuma and Ayumi finally understood to a degree, why they were here. Right now, Kishinuma was off talking to his different emotions, as they tried to not make him angry, _again_. They were trying their best to explain and he was trying his best to listen. _It makes sense now, why there are so many different versions of Kishinuma-Kun. He was always a pretty emotionally imbalanced person, even after the first Heavenly Host incident._ While they talked, Kishinuma's mental image of Shinohara continued to chase his mental image of Nakashima around the foggy, white room. All of a sudden, Ayumi saw Kishinuma's mental image of herself approach her. "Hello, Shinozaki-Chan." she said, as she reached her.

"Who - What are you again?" Ayumi asked. "I'm Kishinuma-Kun's mental image of you." Ayumi #2 said. Ayumi #1 nodded, before realizing something was a bit off. "Wait. I have a question." she said. "Oh? What would that be?" Ayumi #2 asked. "You can't be Kishinuma's mental image of myself! You're too beautiful to be me! I mean, you are like fashion model pretty! Why is that? I'm almost jealous of myself!" Ayumi #1 said. Ayumi #2 gestured to her. "Follow me." she said, as she walked out a door, into a hallway lit by sunlight. They both walked down the hallway a little bit. Ayumi #2 smiled, as she looked out the window. "I just love these halls, after Kishinuma purged Sachiko from his mind." she said.

"So, he was telling the truth that time on the Shinozaki Estate? He really was inside of his own mind?" Ayumi #1 asked. Ayumi #2 nodded. "So, you asked why I am the way I am?" she asked. Ayumi #1 nodded. "Well, I am the way he sees you, Ayumi-Chan. The way he sees you. He thinks that you are beautiful." Ayumi #2 said. This surprised Ayumi #1. "What? Why?" she asked. "It's the same reason that he comforted you after your attack a few hours ago." Ayumi #1 was shocked now. "How did you-" she was speaking, but Ayumi #2 interrupted.

"It's why he strives to make sure that your always safe. It's why he never wants you to stop wearing your hair in those cute pigtails. It's why he was so concerned for your safety during your first visit to Heavenly Host. It's also why he couldn't bring himself to harm you when he was brainwashed." Ayumi #2 continued. "What do you mean?" Ayumi #1 asked. Ayumi #2 finished her explanation. "Ayumi-Chan, is it really not obvious to you? He looks at you like you want Mochida-Kun to look at you. Saying he has fallen for you is an understatement." she said. "Ayumi-Chan, it shouldn't be obvious anymore. Ayumi-Chan, Kishinuma-Kun is deeply in love with you."

A/N: So, there you go for the chapter. Ayumi now knows about Yoshiki's feelings for her. Now, it's just up to her whether she believes it and if she returns his feelings. I am more than convinced that this may have been a confusing chapter, at least for Yoshiki and Ayumi. They are in his mind. And the other Yoshikis? They are his emotions. The one he was always getting into fights with is his hatred, despite what it says. And the one in the Sky Blue jacket is his sadness. Also, his mental image of Ayumi has returned, along with the debuts of Seiko, Naomi and Satoshi's mental images. Just to clarify the whole "Ayumi #1 and Ayumi #2" thing, Ayumi #1 is the real Ayumi Shinozaki. Ayumi #2 is Yoshiki's mental image of the character. As for Seiko and Naomi? They are in an exact recreation of the lavatory that Seiko was hung in. And Satoshi and Yuka? They are stuck in Dimension 64.

Dimension 64 is the dimension that the second sequel for this story will take place in. Yes, there will be sequels for this story eventually, if I hadn't confirmed it yet. I'd like to bring something up now. I don't get as many favorites, reviews or views that I feel like other Corpse Party stories get and that is saying something, because Corpse Party is not the most popular topic out there for Fanfiction. So, I usually don't ask for those three things, like on a daily basis, but I kind of am now.

And unless this story gets more of these three things, this story will not be updated as often as it does anymore. I'll go back to the "a chapter every two or three weeks" that I did back when this story first started. So, with that being said, as always, please don't forget to favorite and follow this story if you enjoyed. Please drop a review or PM if you want to submit input. As I said before, I try to respond to all reviews and PMs. With all of that said, I'm going to go. So have a fantastic night and bye.


	20. Update

Update:

Hey what's up, people? Um, I think you can tell that this isn't a normal chapter. It is an update. And it's not an update that I ever wanted to make. But I guess if I didn't have to make this update, then we all wouldn't be here, right? Anyway...

I don't want this update to be very long, so I'll just get to the point. If you live in the United States, then you should already know that on December 14th, the FCC repealed Net Neutrality. And if you don't live in the U.S., then I'm pretty sure this doesn't affect you.

Either way, in the country I live in, Net Neutrality is now gone. And that isn't good news for me. And you might be wondering why I'm even making an update about this. Well, I'll get to it pretty soon. For those of you who don't know what Net Neutrality is, you can either google it for yourself or just listen to the explanation I'm about to give you.

Net Neutrality is the concept that Internet service providers (or ISPs) should enable access to all content and applications regardless of the source, and without favoring or blocking particular products or websites.

So, what does this mean for me, a teenager living in the U.S.? And what does it mean for anyone else who doesn't live here, in the U.S.? I honestly don't know why I asked that last question. It most likely won't affect any of you who live outside of the U.S.

Anyway, _now_ to the point. It is now legal (in the U.S.) for ISPs to "fracture the internet" and charge more for the leftover pieces. If you're a gamer and know what microtransactions in games are, than you might get this. The whole internet is now basically a giant f***ing microtransaction.

ISPs can now charge higher prices for high speed internet and that's more of a disclaimer for me. That doesn't threaten me as a Fanfiction writer. Sure, it may take me slower to post, but I can live with that.

What I am _worried_ about is the fact that ISPs can now legally block any website for any reason. I'm sure the content on any website would have to be offensive or harmful to them, but I don't really know.

So, I'm sure that a few of the websites that I visit on a daily basis are bound to be blocked. I understand that. But the website I'm most scared of being blocked, is this one. I love this website and I love writing. This website lets me do just that. I love writing and I love getting feedback from all my followers (the few that I have right now).

I don't want this website to be blocked. But I have no control that possibility. If this website does get blocked and I can no longer use it, that's just bad for me. So, I hope it doesn't happen. But it's not hopeless. Congress has sixty working days to review and overrule the FCC's proposal. Which I hope they do.

But in any case, whether they do or do not overrule it, I can live with either decision. Because either way, I don't think this change will be permanent. That would be just stupid.

I just wanted to let you guys know that if I'm in active for a month and a half or longer, it's not my fault. I wouldn't abandon this thing and leave my stories unfinished. I've been doing this thing for almost four years and I love it. I don't intend to quit anytime soon.

Obviously, the effects of this won't take place until next year (unless Congress overrules this) and for now, I'm safe. But like I said, if I go inactive for a long period of time, it has nothing to do with me. I promise you that.

As for those who don't live in America, I'm happy for you. I'm happy that you don't have to suffer through this and face the hurdles that the repeal of Net Neutrality will put Americans through.

I'm going to post this on all of my active stories. I want it to be seen by those who enjoy the content that I put out.

So, I good luck to you people who don't live here, I hope you don't get hit with this too, godspeed, and with that, I hope that I won't be forced to stop posting!


End file.
